Shiroi Honno
by Meikyuu Buterfly
Summary: Hay un ser malvado que esta persiguiendo a las Diehl-O Lantern. Viajes en el tiempo, piratas, nueva reina bruja,kitsue, lobo, leopardo, tanuki, conejo con alas negras, mafia italiana, espias y Monstruo del Lago Ness, que mas? Ah, y romance.
1. El Maldito Libro

**Hola nos encontramos aquí en un nuevo fanfic que hasta en el colegio estoy como loca pensado en todo. Este es un fic que tendrá altas sumas de HarvarxJackie, KimxOx, KidxCrona(niña), OcxKilik, OcxOc. **

**Dejen comentarios constructivos no destructivos por favor. **

**El Maldito Libro**

_Nos encontramos en un vacio blanco, sin nada solo blancura. En un rincón se encuentran dos chicas, un lobo y un leopardo haciendo de guardias._

_El estado de las chicas era terrible, sus ropas hechas jirones, cortadas sangrantes y rostros de un pálido fantasmal. Ambas estaban tiradas ya sin fuerzas. Sus respiraciones, laboradas, eran entre cortadas y entre hipos. _

_Una de las chicas, de cabello corto azul, susurraba mientras entrelazaba sus manos y los ponía en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lanzo una plegaria:_

_-Por favor, ayúdennos. Estamos en el libro, el…último capítulo. Hermana escúchanos.- dijo al tiempo en que una lagrima caía de sus verdes ojos. _

_La otra chica, una rubia y de ojos verdes, murmuro unas palabras:_

_-Panthera pardus kin rin- musito._

_-Canis lopus gin len- dijo la peliazul con convicción._

_Ambas empezaron a brillar, la rubia de un color dorado, mientras que la peliazul de un color plateado. _

_-¡PANTHERA PARDUS KIN RIN!/¡CANIS LOPUS GIN LEN!- ambas gritaron mientras que el lobo aullaba y el leopardo rugía._

_Una luz fuerte se disparo desde ellas y se fue hacia arriba, para desaparecer por completo. Exhaustas las pobres chicas cerraron los ojos. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-RESONANCE-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una noche tranquila en Death City, la luna se reía con un hilillo de sangre cayendo de su boca. En un apartamento del edificio de Costa del Este dos estudiantes del Shibusen dormían plácidamente.

Una chica de cabello rosado se despertó sobresaltada. Recorrió con sus ojos de color esmeralda la habitación en penumbras, buscando algo fuera de lugar. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se pasaba la mano por su muy desordenado cabello.

-Joder, alguien se quedo atrapado en el maldito libro.- dijo a lo bajo. La pelirosa salto de su cama; miro el reloj, las 2 de la mañana.

Rápidamente se puso una bata y corrió hacia la habitación de su arma. Abrió de golpe la puerta haciendo que muchas luces del edificio se prendieran.

Arranco las sabanas de golpe, jalando a la castaña al suelo.

-¡JACKIE DESPIERTA!- grito haciendo que más luces se prendieran. Jackie miro por todos lados, desconcertada y aun amodorrada.

-Kim, ¿qué hora es?-

-La hora no importa mucho ahora, ven ponte una bata, llama a Maka, Soul, Harvar, Ox, a toda Spartoi. Vamos a hacia al Death Room, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Jackie. Hay gente en peligro.-

-¿Kim, de que hablas? Tranquilízate.-

-No puedo, ven, toma el teléfono y yo la escoba nos vamos al Shibusen, yo conduzco y tu llamas.- decía mientras buscaba una bolsa para poder poner su traje de bruja.

-Pero, ¿qué digo?-

-Di que hay vidas en riesgo si no se apuran y levantan ese trasero de la cama.- dijo mientras tomaba una escoba del armario. Amabas chicas se apresuraron al balcón, Jackie con el teléfono en mano y Kim tratando de estabilizar la escoba.

- Tanunucoon racooncoo pon pon ponkitanu pon pon pon.- decía apresuradamente. De un salto se subió a la escoba y ayudo a su arma a subirse mientras ella trataba de apaciguar a una salvaje Maka.

-Maka, por favor, es muy importante…si yo se que estas no son horas para llamar, pero… No, utilices un lenguaje tan salvaje, Maka. Vamos, si vienes te doy un Mocachino Especial con sirope de chocolate y crema en Deathbucks. Gracias.- dijo Jackie mientras apretaba el botón de apagado.

En la trayectoria de este viaje bizarro, ya se había llamado a medio Spartoi, Kim le pidió a Jackie que llamara a Risa, Arisa y a Crona, iban a necesitar varias brujas para esto.

Al llegar al Death Room, tuvo que explicarle a un Shinigami-sama muy confundido lo que ocurría. Al cabo de 30 minutos ya habían llegado todos con ropas para el combate.

-Kim, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Son las 2 de la madrugada, alguien tan BIG como yo no se puede despertar a estas horas.- dijo un muy enojado Black Star.

-Si Kim, esto no es nada cool- murmuro Soul.

-Chicos, la razón porque están aquí es que hay alguien en el libro de Eibon. Tuve un sueño es que una voz pedía ayuda desde el ultimo capitulo. ¡¿No ven que se nos paso una persona por evacuar?- Grito acongojada.

-Desde que sacamos a Kid del libro he sentido una conexión con el libro. Hay alguien que sufre. Durante el sueño puede sentir el dolor y la desesperación. Debemos hacer algo.-

Todos habían olvidado el sueño, especialmente Kid, quien ya sabía de sobra lo que se sentía estar en ese libro.

-No te preocupes Kim, tienes todo mi apoyo.-dijo Ox. Kim solo asintió.

-Bueno, Spirit, busca el libro. Risa, Arisa ,¿contamos con ustedes?- dijo Shinigami-sama con voz chillona y juntando sus grandes manoplas blancas.

-¡Sí, señor!- respondieron las brujas abeja haciendo un saludo militar y poniendo varias poses.

- Shinigami-sama, necesitamos a otra bruja, ¿Crona puede ayudar? Ya ha avanzado mucho en magia.- propuso Kim, señalando con la mano a Crona, que desde que Ragnarok se había separado del cuerpo de la meister por un experimento de Stein(no quieren saber) había empezado a tener más confianza en sí misma y digamos que se había desarrollado muy bien y en cuanto a Ragnarok se había ido a Rusia a buscar algo de su tormentoso pasado. Crona se paro derecha y aferro el gorro de conejo blanco con más fuerza. Ya había encontrado su tema animal, que era el conejo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Entre más, mejor!- dijo el Shinigami con alegría.

Kim con agradecimiento miro a todos, quienes levantaron su pulgar para hacerle saber que estaban de acuerdo.

-Pues, empecemos.- dijo con convicción, algo que le saco a Ox corazoncitos en los ojos. Ignorando eso, Kim se quito la bata, dejando al descubierto su pijama de mapaches, y se puso la capa y el sombrero. Crona se puso un vestidito esponjoso blanco que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y cuyas mangas iban más allá de sus manos y se coloco el gorro con orejas de conejo.

Las brujas se sentaron en un círculo, que era dirigido por Kim. Colocando el libro en el centro los Spartoi se pararon cerca del libro.

-Ox, quédate y ayúdame con la calculación, ¿te parece? Chicos para darles una conexión con este mundo y el de Eibon, llévense a mi familiar.- dijo Kim mientras chasqueaba los dedos y salía un tanuki del tamaño de dos palmos. –Esta es Ruki, mi familiar. Ruki, protégelos de todo lo que haya allí.- dijo Kim abrazando al mapache cariñosamente.

-Sí, señorita.- dijo esta mientras corría a los brazos de Tsubaki y esta la acariciaba.

-Bien, empecemos. ¡Magic Calculation!- dijo empezando el arduo trabajo de concentración. Kim puso sus dos manos palmas arriba a cada lado. Textos con operaciones matemáticas aparecieron por todo el lugar. Empezó a decir una y otra vez su mantra especial y del suelo salieron flores silvestres y un olor a pradera invadió la habitación. El libro se abrió de golpe absorbiendo a todos en el. Mientras Ox tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora portátil para llevar seguimiento de las coordenadas encontradas por Kim. Múltiples mapaches (AN: imagínense que son como los animales que salen en las películas de indios( Pocahontas) cuando hacen una hogera y bailan) rodearon el círculo mágico y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de este.

Cada vez que Kim perdía algo de energía las brujas allí presentes le prestaban su magia. Pronto abejas y conejos translucidos recorrieron todo el lugar, mientras más flores crecían. Harvar y Jackie estaban estupefactos. Todo parecía irreal. El lugar tomo forma de pradera con árboles y un rio translucido. Esto era magia blanca a su máxima expresión.

OooOooOooO-Dentro del Libro-OooOooOooOooO

Se veía un vacio con letras desperdigadas por donde poses la mirada. De pronto una luz blanca cegadora apareció en lo debería ser el cielo y de allí cayeron los chicos de Spartoi. Sonoramente cayeron apilándose y apretujados. En la cima de la montaña de jóvenes cayo sin ningún traspiés Ruki. Bajándose de la pila, empezó a mirar por todos lados.

-Coo coo… ¿nadie por aquí?- dijo Ruki sentándose y suspirando. –Oigan, dejen de perecear y vamos a buscar a la persona en el ultimo capitulo de libro.- se quejo el familiar de Kim.

Uno a uno se paró y caminaron por el lugar sin rumbo. De pronto salió el índice.

-Oh, hola, ¿qué los trae de vuelta a este lugar?- dijo el índice con desdén.

-Ah, buscamos a- empezó Kid pero fue interrumpido por el índice.

-Ya se, las dos brujas que son armas, ¿no? Están en el ultimo capitulo, solo para que sepan. Dijo aburrido.

-¿Brujas dijiste?- pregunto Liz.

-Si, las brujas que enviaron la señal de auxilio. Pobres, moribundas, lastimadas y hambrientas chicas…- dijo con cinismo el índice.

-¡Llévanos hacia ellas!- demando Kilik.

-Nah, tengo perecita. Vayan ustedes, pero sepan que ya no tienen mucho tiempo. Han pasado aquí tanto tiempo y pronto no podrán mas, y terminaran muriendo de todas formas.- dijo bostezando.

-Tendremos que pasar por todos los capítulos de nuevo…- murmuro Soul mirando al suelo. Todos se pusieron a mirar el suelo, ya sin ganas de nada. Recordaron el momento que pasaron por el capitulo "Lust" y todos cambiaron de género. La ceja de Tsubaki temblaba de forma molesta por el resultado de ese momento bochornoso de su vida.

-Serán tontos, este es como otro libro. Si ya lo has leído puedes saltarte partes para llegar a cualquier capitulo, ¿no?- grito Ruki. A Maka se le ilumino la cara.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Podemos ir a donde queramos!- esto solo basto para que todos vitorearan.

-Tic tac, chicos el tiempo se les va~ - dijo el índice mientras se derretía.

-¿Ven? Solo digan "Libro llévanos al último capítulo" – dijo Ruki, sentándose en la cabeza de Kilik.

Todos se tomaron de las manos, y pidieron ser llevados al último capítulo, tal como lo dijo Ruki. En un segundo, todos fueron transportados al último capítulo, lugar que tenía captivas a las chicas.

Tuvieron que caminar mucho, ya que el lugar era extenso, y no tenían sentido de la dirección. Finalmente en un rincón se encontraban las chicas hechas bolita y con las bestias protegiéndoles.

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver el deplorable estado en el cual estaban las jóvenes brujas. El lobo y leopardo rugieron hacia ellos, en un fallido intento de alejarlos.

-No se preocupen, estamos aquí para ayudar, somos amigos relájense.- Dijo Kilik en forma apaciguadora. Ruki al ver a los animales se bajo de la cabeza de Kilik y se acerco a las bestias.

-… ¿Utau? ¿Moira?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos. Las bestias también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas asintieron al momento en que se encogían al tamaño de Ruki. El leopardo cayo primero y el lobo se quedo parado y miro a Kilik.

-Te confiamos la vida de nuestras amigas.- dijo al caer. Pronto fue recogida por Thunder, mientras que Utau(leopardo) era recogida por Fire. Kilik tomo a la peliazul en brazos, mientras que Black Star tomaba a la rubia.

-Espero que no sea tarde…- murmuro Kid. El camino de regreso fue en un silencio sepulcral. Exceptuando a Patty, quien reía locamente mientras apretujaba a Ruki y esta se trataba de liberar del abrazo de oso de Patty.

OOooOOooOO- DE REGRESO CON LAS BRUJAS-OOooOOooOO

Kim estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando todos salieron del libro. Tenía la vista nublada y se sentía sin respiración. Cuando se iba a caer de cabeza en el suelo Ox la sostuvo mientras que Jackie trataba de darle aire abanicando en su dirección. Crona, Risa y Arisa solo se sentían algo atontadas por el esfuerzo que hicieron.

-Kim, habían dos personas en el libro. Dos brujas que al mismo tiempo son armas.- dijo Soul acercándose a ella. Kim abrió sus ojos que estaban como pelotas de futbol en ese momento y salto en dirección a las chicas mientras lloraba. Jackie alarmada corrió deprisa hacia las moribundas.

-No, no puede ser…- decía Kim mientras lloraba junto a los cuerpos de las brujas.

-¡UN DOCTOR, RAPIDO!- gritaba desgarradoramente mientras trataba de curarla usando sus poderes. Jackie se tapo la boca con la mano, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Ox alarmado se fue hacia ella. Tomándola de los brazos la sacudió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Stein vino junto con Sid y se llevaron a las brujas, Kim débilmente trataba de pararlos.

-¡NO!¡MICAELLA!¡LEONORE!¡NO!- gritaba desesperadamente.

-Kim, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Ox desconcertado, era muy raro ver a Kim perder la compostura y a Jackie verla llorando a mares. Pero nada, Kim solo gritaba incoherencias mientras pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ox solo podía sostenerla y verla como lloraba.

-Son…son las hermanas de Kim…- dijo entre hipos Jackie. Por fin todo cuadraba.

-Todos, vayan a sus casas ya, no hay nada que hacer.- dijo Ox, quien sostenía a Kim en sus brazos posesivamente. –Jacqueline, llevare a Kim a su apartamento, no está en condiciones para soportar todo esto. – Ox le informo a Jackie, quien ya estaba mejor y sostenía a una Ruki deprimida. Jackie solo asintió.-Harvar, quédate con Jacqueline y avísame del progreso de las hermanas. Llévale a Stein los familiares de ellas, se ven muy cansadas y necesitan un chequeo.- dijo al tiempo que reacomodaba a Kim en sus brazos y entraba al espejo de Shinigami-sama hasta el apartamento de Kim.

Ox se dirigió a la habitación con el nombre de Kim en la puerta y se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el poste de la cama. La recargo como a un bebe y esta escondió su cara en el hombro del joven técnico mientras el trazaba círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla. Sus llantos disminuyeron con el paso del tiempo y empezó a tranquilizarse. Respirando hondo miro a Ox con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias, Ox.- y lo abrazo, Ox por su parte estaba más rojo que adorno de navidad.

Hoy había visto un lado de Kim que nunca había visto: su lado débil. Kim se quedo dormida recargada en el hombro de Ox.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la acomodo en la cama y cubrió con la sabana a Kim. Se separo un poco de ella y miro su cara. Aun tenia lagrimas sin derramar en sus pestañas. Se rio a lo bajo, _tiene pestañas como patitas de arañas, _pensó con una sonrisa. Su cara era angelical, de porcelana casi. Suavemente paso sus dedos por la mejilla de ella comprobando así la suavidad de su tersa piel.

Coloco una silla cerca de su cama para vigilarla en caso de que algo ocurriera. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Antes de dormirse un solo pensamiento surcaba su mente:

_Kim, te juro que te protegeré siempre, no dejare que nada ni nadie te dañe, y si no tienes a donde ir, yo mismo creare un lugar en el cual podamos estar juntos. _

**NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA**

**Bien, aquí esta el primer capitulo de lo que es Shiroi Honno, ya estoy escribiendo el segundo, ya lo voy terminando. Las actualizaciones serán cada mes, un capi. Asi podre balancear mi vida que ahora estoy en noveno gradoooo! Yupiiii si se preguntan por el titulo del fic es por la canción de Saitou Chiwa, que hace la voz de Kim en el anime, Shiroi Honno, Llama Blanca y por otras razones que ya descubrirán en el futuro.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Pd: mi computadora esta lenta…..**


	2. ¿El Pasado y Kitsune?

**Bueno, este es otro capitulo de lo que llamo Shiroi Honno. Que lo disfruten =3**

**Disclaimer: SI! Siiii soy dueña de Soul Eater !**

**Harvar: no es cierto, solo eres dueña del USB y el portátil nomas**

**Yo: waahhhhh la cruda verdad!**

**EL PASADO Y KITSUNE?**

Jackie y Harvar estaban en la sala de espera del ala hospitalaria del Shibusen. Ambos estaban esperando noticias de la suerte de las dos brujas que acababan de rescatar del libro de Eibon. Según los doctores las heridas de las jóvenes eran bastante graves pero que no sería un problema después de recuperarse.

Harvar estaba sentado en un sillón al frente de Jackie, quien tenía a Ruki en brazos y le estaba rascando detrás de las orejas de una forma nerviosa, aunque a Ruki no le molestaba. La mirada de Jackie estaba centrada en la sala de operaciones, la señal con forma de aguja estaba encendida, eso significaba que aun estaban tratando a Micaella y a Leonore. Jackie aun estaba en sus pijamas rosa con una figura de una hoguera con un malvavisco asándose. El pantalón tenía diminutos dibujitos de malvaviscos.

Harvar miraba a Jackie con el entrecejo fruncido y una cara que expresaba curiosidad total. Mientras miraba a Jackie, quien no se percato que la estaban viendo, se fijo en su largo cabello chocolate, sedoso y brillante; en su cuerpo de cómo tenia forma de guitarra…

_*sonido de disco rayado*_

Con la cara algo roja Harvar sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar esos pensamientos poco lógicos. Pero recordó algo que había visto mientras observaba a Jackie, sus hombros subían y bajaban de forma errática. Con un triste suspiro, Harvar se dio cuenta que Jackie estaba llorando silenciosamente, sin siquiera dejar salir un sonido de sus rojos labios.

-Jacqueline…- empezó el.

-…Tonto, grávatelo en la cabeza es JACKIE, J-A-C-K-I-E. Ahora repítelo.- dijo tratando de sonar molesta, aunque le falló la voz.

-Sabes que yo no caigo por el acto,_ Jackie_.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado. La chica solo suspiro y miro el suelo.

-Es que… me ha dejado en shock el estado de… esas chicas…- dijo un poco insegura. Harvar la miro incrédulo y subió una ceja.

-Las conoces,- esto le causo un estremecimiento a Jackie –no trates de ocultarlo.- dijo mirando en su dirección. Jackie solo suspiro, todas esas tretas, mentiras, escapes y demás ,para que sus secretos estuviesen seguros, esos esfuerzos, todos y cada uno de ellos se han ido por la cañería en tan solo un par de minutos. Estaba acorralada.

-Que perceptivo eres…- dijo ella.

Harvar apoyo su codo en el brazo del sillón y se acomodo mejor como diciendo: _vamos, escupe la sopa ya._

-Ellas son las hermanas menores de Kim… y también son mis primas.- ella miro a Harvar para saber cómo había tomado la noticia, el hizo una señal circular con la mano indicando que continuara el relato.

-El nombre completo de Kim, es Kimberly Isabelle Diehl O. Lantern. Es mi prima por parte de mi padre. Las cuatro, Kim, Leonore, Micaella y yo vivimos nuestra infancia en un orfanato que nuestras madres fundaron.- dijo con una mirada de melancolía – Éramos muy unidas, a diferencia de las brujas normales; la familia del lado de la madre de Kim, Lucinda, eran especialistas en magia regenerativa y eran aisladas de la sociedad por esto. Siendo muy jóvenes empezaron su entrenamiento en magia, era muy divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lucinda Diehl y Amanda O. Lantern miraban entretenidas a las niñas correr y reír. _

_Lucinda se paró de su asiento y aplaudió para tener la atención de las cuatro niñitas que se reían adorablemente._ – ¡_Niñas, es hora de practicar su magia!- dijo con voz juguetona. – ¡Sí!- alzaron las manos y saltaron en su lugar. –Jackie, ¿me pasarías la máquina de burbujas?- pregunto Lucinda. –Sí, tía.- dijo con una gran sonrisa. La pequeña Jackie le paso una maquina blanca con una manivela rosada. (Imagínense que es como la de Luchia en Mermaid Melody) _

_-Bien, ahora lo que harán es decir su mantra mágica mientras le dan vuelta a la manivela. ¿Listas?- las niñas asintieron. Jackie se sentó en el regazo de su madre para ver el increíble espectáculo de burbujas. _

_-Yo primero mami, yo primero.- dijo Leonore saltando con la mano alzada. Lucinda asintió y le entrego la maquina a la niña rubia con dos coletas._

_Empezó a darle vuelta a la manivela mientras decía: _

_-Panthera Pardus kin rin- empezaron a salir burbujas con imágenes de leopardos dentro de ellas. La pequeña Leonore siguió diciendo su mantra especial mientras que giraba la manivela. Las demás niñas empezaron a perseguir las burbujas. Amanda sintió grandes ganas de tocar su preciado cello y gracias a Dios que lo tenía allí mismo detrás de ella. Empezó a tocar una tonada alegre y todos en la habitación empezaron a bailar al son de la música que fluía del instrumento de cuerdas. De pronto la puerta se abre y revelan a dos hombres, uno con cabello azul y ojos chocolates y el otro con cabello rojizo y ojos negros. _

_-¡Martin, Austin, que alegría que se nos unen al gran baile!- dijo Amanda mientras que habilidosamente tocaba su instrumento preferido. El hombre con el cabello rojizo la abrazo desde atrás y le beso la mejilla. _

_El hombre llamado Martin se puso a bailar con su esposa, Lucinda, mientras que Micaella le pasaba el burbujero a Kim. Todo esta tan armónico en esa habitación, pero la vida no siempre se queda estancada en felicidad sin conocer la tristeza, porque justo en ese momento…_

_Fin del Flashback_

-En ese momento vinieron unas brujas malvadas e incendiaron el orfanato, papa y Martin las distrajeron mientras mama y tía Lucinda nos sacaban de allí a toda prisa. Mama fue asesinada por una Mizune, desesperada la tía Lucinda hizo un hechizo para alejarnos de allí lo más antes posible. A Micaella la envió con mis abuelos en Italia y a Leonore la envió con los otros abuelos que tenemos en Francia. Kim y yo fuimos enviadas a Inglaterra con nuestra tía Anastasia. Nos comunicábamos por cartas y llamada, pero nada volvió a ser como antes. Nadie sobrevivió, ni un solo niño.- en eso Jackie rompe a llorar amargamente, pero eso no la detuvo- Pude escuchar la conversación de mi tía Anastasia por teléfono con una amiga hace años atrás, al parecer las brujas querían llevarse algo muy valioso pero no lo encontraron. Escuchaba la conversación por el otro teléfono de la casa. Dijeron algo acerca de los poderes del plasma y luego se corto la llamada. He tenido un pensamiento concurrente que tal vez ese poder tenga que ver con Kim. La he estado protegiendo desde entonces.

-¿Por qué estaban tus primas en el libro?

-Porque Noah colecciona objetos, seres o personas raras. Micaella y Leonore son brujas y armas al mismo tiempo, una combinación totalmente única.-

-¿Y tú eres…bruja?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad. Jackie suspiro y empezó a enredar un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice.

-Nací siendo arma, pero en contacto constante con la magia de Kim me ha hecho obtener… ciertas habilidades. –

-¿Cómo cuales?- dijo Harvar muy interesado en el tema.

-Puedo hacer pociones, volar, mover cosas y convertirme en el tema animal que me ha tocado.- dijo al tiempo que levantaba con el movimiento de su dedo una revista.

-Pensé que las brujas solo podían hacer eso. ¿Cómo es que tú puedes hacer eso?

-No soy bruja soy hechicera, las brujas nacen, las hechiceras se hacen. Las hechiceras tienen un alma muy poderosa y solo tienen el tema animal en el año en que nacieron. Yo nací en el año del Kitsune de nueve colas, por lo tanto puedo convertirme en un Kitsune.- dijo mientras le salía un par de orejas y una cola. Esto dejo atónito a Harvar. Harvar movió un poco la mano con la intención de tocar las orejas pero se detuvo. Jackie noto esto y se rio un poco.

-Jaja, puedes tocarlas si quieres.- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Jackie inclino su cabeza hacia él, en parte para que comprobara que eran reales y en la otra parte porque ella no quería que viera el sonrojo masivo que sentía apoderarse de su cara.

Poco a poco, Harvar llevo sus manos hacia la orejas de Kitsune de Jackie y les dio un leve apretón. Sintió la suavidad de de sus orejas. El pobre de Harvar se sentía totalmente confundido por una sensación de algo caliente en su pecho y que se movía a sus mejillas. Alzo la mirada y vio la cola de Jackie moverse de lado a lado. Dejo momentáneamente de de tocar sus orejas admirando la cola de Kitsune. La cola era marrón oscura y la punta era de color crema. Luego miro sus orejas que tenían el mismo diseño: marrón oscuro en la base y las puntas crema.

Jackie se rio un poco, _es como un niño en una dulcería tratando de tomar una galleta… que lindo, _pensó Jackie mas sonrojada aun. Se sentó mejor y movió su cola delante de Harvar de una forma que decía _anda, vamos._

Harvar la miro un poco divertido levantando una ceja. Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír sonoramente.

-¿Qué no querías tocar mi cola?- le pregunto tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Em…- sonó una voz desde atrás. Los jóvenes lentamente se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una Marie confundida y muy extrañada. Los jóvenes dándose cuenta de que ella los había visto todo ese tiempo estaban más rojos que un tomate. -…Jacqueline, tus primas ya están bien, solo dormidas. Despertaran dentro de una hora, ¿pasas a verlas?- dijo la rubia lentamente.

-S-si, Marie-sensei…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces… me iré. Su habitación esta por el pasillo derecho, cuarto numero 23…- en cuanto dijo eso se fue caminando como robot y diciendo que esto era algo que no veía todos los días.

En cuanto Marie salió de la habitación Harvar y Jackie se miraron y se rieron sonoramente con leves sonrojos adornando sus caras.

-Me gusta, ¿sabes?- dijo de golpe Jackie.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta que por fin te rías.- dijo Jackie con una sonrisa sincera. Harvar solo asintió y le dio la mano para ayudarla a pararse del sofá.

-Llamare a Ox para saber cómo esta Kim. ¿Te parece?- dijo Jackie.

-Está bien.

Jackie marco rápidamente el número del celular de Ox.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-APARTAMENTO DE KIM-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ox estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno en caso de que Kim despertara. Miro el reloj de la pared durante mucho tiempo.

-Las 6:30 de la mañana…- murmuro para luego volver toda su atención al omelet que estaba cocinando.

-Le doy vuelta… ¡y ya está!- dijo alzando un puño y con estrellitas alrededor de sus lentes.-A Kim le va a encantar.- dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Puso el omelet en el plato y coloco dos tostadas a un lado. Puso el plato sobre la mesa y coloco un vaso con zumo de naranja a un lado.

Inmediatamente fue al cuarto de Kim y se acuclillo a lado de su cama para despertarle.

-Kim, despierta…- le dijo en un susurro,-Kim, hice el desayuno.- trato de nuevo pero nada. Le empezó a sacudir el hombro con delicadeza. Kim se empieza a estirar un poco pero no logra despertarse por completo. Entonces Ox se pone enfrente de ella y la mira con el seño fruncido.

_Dicen que el verdadero poder está en los ojos, así que para que se despierte mi bella durmiente la mirare directamente con mis ojos. _Pensado esto se quito los lentes dejando ver sus ojos grises brillando con la luz del sol.

Kim empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente y se fijan en los ojos grises que la miran desde arriba. No se fija ni en la cara de esos hermosos ojos grises. Kim suspira y sus ojos se suavizan y empieza a sonreír como atontada. Pero esto no dura mucho ya que se dio cuenta de quien eran esos ojos… y estaba arriba de ella…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítate de encima!- dice moviendo los brazos. Ox se baja rápidamente de ella y se ríe a lo bajo.

-¡¿De que te ríes, pervertido?

-Jajaja, tranquila, solo te quería despertar, te hice el desayuno. – Kim deja de agitar los brazos y los deja caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, y se puso a mirarlo con cara de _no bromees_. Kim fijo su mirada en la cara de Ox y vio que no estaba usando sus lentes.

-¿Y tus lentes?

-Me los quite para poder despertarte con mi mirada- dijo él con un deje de superioridad.

De pronto un sonido como de oso gruñendo se escucho en la habitación. Kaim miro su estomago con pena y lo abrazo tratando de calmar su hambriento estomago con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Que bien que tengas hambre, así podrás comer con más ganas el omelet que te prepare.- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Kim asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento. Cuando ya se sentaron en la mesa, Kim con su plato humeante de huevos y tostadas, Ox se dispuso a hablar.

-Kim, ahora que ya estas más tranquila, ¿me dirás de que se trato lo de anoche? Dijo con una expresión seria. Kim bajo la tostada que se disponía a morder lentamente y puso su puño bajo su barbilla y miro al otro lado tratando de esconder su cara que se iba enrojeciendo a cada momento, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Las chicas son mis hermanas. Jackie es mi prima y compartimos el mismo apellido, si eso es lo que también te estarás preguntando. Te diré que anoche tuve un ataque de ese tipo porque no me esperaba que mis hermanas menores se encontraran en ese libro.

-Solo quería saber cómo te sientes. Jacqueline llamo hace poco y dice que tus hermanas están bien al igual que sus familiares. A las siete podemos ir a visitarlas si quieres.- dijo Ox mientras se paraba. Kim se apresuró un poco más al comer y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Salió de su cuarto con unos jeans, zapatillas como de ballet rosadas y una camisa tank top rosa con una chaqueta blanca. Era su ropa casual, ropa en la que Ox nunca la había visto antes ya que siempre usaba el uniforme del colegio.

-Bueno, ¿qué miras tú? No estoy pintada en la pared, ¿sabes?- dijo ella un poco mosqueada, Ox solo se puso colorado y miro para el otro lado

-Em… Es hora de irse, se nos va a ser tarde si queremos estar cuando tus hermanas despierten, ¿te parece?- dijo Ox con un sonrojo prominente en sus mejillas.

-Sí, quiero estar para cuando despierten. Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que las vi.- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Entonces vamos ya.- dijo Ox al tiempo que abría la puerta, pero Kim lo detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes salir así de andrajoso.- dijo Kim cortantemente apuntando con su dedo índice su vestimenta arrugada y su cabello chocolate despeinado.-Primero te arreglas bien.- sentencio ella con voz firme pero con un poco de diversión al final.

Ox se miró en el espejo que estaba en la sala de estar y noto, con algo de decepción, que se veía como si hubiera peleado con las sabanas esa mañana. Rápidamente trato de aplanar las arrugas de su vestimenta pero sin éxito alguno. Kim se escabullo de la sala con un rápido "voy a buscar algo, no me tardo" para regresar más tarde con un cepillo en mano. Con la mano le hizo señal a Ox para que se sentara en un sillón. Kim se sentó a su lado y empezó a cepillas el cabello de Ox con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Cuando ella ya hubo terminado se paró y con una sonrisa de satisfacción murmuro "Listo".

-Gracias, Kim.- dijo Ox sonriendo.- ¿Ahora si nos vamos?

-Claro, ¿que te parece ir en la escoba? Es más rápido que caminar.

-Si esta bien con Kim entonces me anoto.

Ambos salieron al balcón y Kim encanto la escoba para que ningún transeúnte los notara.

Kim se subio a la escoba primero y luego ayudo a Ox a subirse. Ox para no caerse se aferro de la cintura de Kim y cuando ya estaban estables, la escoba cogió velocidad y se fueron al Shibusen volando. Durante el viaje ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna, pero sí que estaban ocupados mentalmente. Ya que Ox sentía que el aroma de fresas y vainilla del cabello de Kim era realmente enviciante e intoxicante para él. En la otra cara de la moneda, Kim trataba de alejar un sentimiento caliente de su pecho que se calentaba mas aun cuando reparaba que los brazos de su querido Ox estaban alrededor de su cintura.

Poco a poco la figura del prominente colegio se vio a lo lejos, indicándoles que ya estaban llegando a su destino.

**Bien, ¿que tal estuvo? Para que sepan que termino este capi en mi nueva computadora *ojos con estrellitas y fondo de rosas y corazones* SOY TAN FELIZ! **

**Mi papa por fin accedió a comprarme una compu nueva, la otra era un cacharro….. **

**Haha, escribi la parte de Jackie y su kitsunismo (esa palabra existirá?) en el laboratorio de computo del colegio y un chico que estaba mirando detrás mio se quedo como O.o wtf? Q chucha le pasa a esta pelaita escribiendo cosas raras. Y pueden creer que lo anuncio a todo el salón? Ese bruto…. Le di con el paraguas (mide un metro ese paraguas, mi favorito) y digamos que quedo molido. Jejeje ¬¬ me las pagara…**

**Ah, y también les digo que la razón por la cual estoy actualizando temprano es porque necesitare mas tiempo con el tercer capi y por eso serán 37 dias para la siguiente actualización. **

**Bueno esto ultimo es para avisarles que en capítulos futuros mi mejor amiga y yo apareceremos!**

**Fabi: yay! Sofi nos vamos a divertir golpeando a matryoshkaaaaaa**

**Kim:…..quien?**

**Yo: un tipo que odiamos en el colegio y que nos acuso con el yokio…..**

**Jackie: que es un yokio?**

**Fabi: es el profe de tae kwondo**

**Fabi, Sofi, Ox, Kim, Harvar y Jackie: NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOO BYEEE **

**Comente porfis, díganme que les parecio por todo lo que es azul y brillante =3**

**Ven ese botoncito que dice "review"? oprímanlo, se siente solito**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Los Giros que da la Vida

**Holaaaa gente hermosa del mundo! Hoy les vengo con el tercer capitulo de Shiroi Honno, que es mas como una transición o un filler. Les cuento que estas 3 ultimas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida porque hace tres semanas mis compañeros se fueron a Filadelfia para una cosa de debate y solo quedamos 3 niñas y 8 chicos. Sukea no? Solo 3 chicas. Bueno pues, fue la semana mas tranquila que he tenido en el cole y la que mas llena de idioteces hay. Ahh, como amo a mi salón….not. **

**Bueno, no los distraigo mas, solo para hacer un agradecimiento:**

**Bellette07 por tu review, es muy apreciado, y por eso el premio que te ganas por comentar es…. Peluches de Ruki, Utau y Moira! yupiiiii Ya saben, cada vez que comenten, van a obtener un premio a lo Soul Eater!**

**Me entristece decirlo pero… Soul Eater no me pertece, si no a un Japones que gracias a Dios no se murió en el Tsuname/Terremoto.**

**Comente plisssss**

**Disfruten =)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TANUKI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim y Ox entraron corriendo al hospital, siguiendo las indicaciones de Jackie, y entraron en la habitación número 23. Ox abrió la puerta con un suave y rápido movimiento y con un gesto de caballero dejo pasar a Kim primero a la habitación.

Escaneando con su mirada la habitación, Kim se encontró con toda Spartoi reunidos allí. Se dirigió a la primera cama que tenía cerca y vio a su hermana Leonore dormida profundamente y con un poco de saliva saliendo de las comisuras de sus labios. Kim sonrió por primera vez en el día, si Leo estaba babeando entonces estaba sana, y esto lo sabía por experiencia.

Giro su cabeza al otro lado de la habitación, encontrando a Micaella…leyendo un libro grueso a lado de Kilik quien al parecer leía el mismo libro.

-Micaella, ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a su cama. Micaella miro hacia su dirección y tiro el libro hacia atrás, casi golpeando a Kilik en la cabeza con el grueso volumen. Micaella prácticamente voló hacia Kim y se colgó de su cuello abrazándola y dejándola casi sin aire.

Se quedaron abrazadas por un tiempo para luego separarse y mirarse a la cara.

-Kimmy, has cambiado tanto. ¿Qué paso con ese pelo tan largo?- dijo juguetona al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos.

-Jaja, lo corte para ser más práctica en las misiones. ¿Te sigues haciendo la trencita de lado izquierdo, eh, Micci?

-Claro que sí,- dijo Micaella, mostrando una pequeña trenza que al final tenía una pluma azul,- Aquí esta, con la pluma de Fénix Ártico.- dijo orgullosa.

-Kimmy, acabo de conocer a este chico, lo conoces, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Kilik,- Me acaba de prestar este libro tan bueno, es sobre historias folclóricas del mundo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey, Kim, ¿Qué hay?- dijo la mini-loba, Moira, desperezándose.

-Veo que Moira está bien, cuando las rescataron encontraron a la pobre estaba muy cansada pero eso no la detuvo para mirar feo a Kilik.- dijo Kim sonriendo. Dio un respingo cuando la mano de Ox le toco el hombro. –Ah, este es Ox. Micci, Ox; Ox, Micci.- dijo presentándolos. Micaella se le quedo mirando muy seria, haciendo que los allí presentes se voltearan para ver lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente ella chasqueo los dedos y con una sonrisa victoriosa dijo algo que hizo que todos se cayeran al suelo estilo anime.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Ustedes son novios!- dijo apuntando un dedo acusador a Kim y a Ox.

'Y ella es la menor de las tres…' pensó Kim con una gotita de sudor corriéndole por la frente.

-No, Micci, somos amigos, nomas. ¿Verdad Ox?- Ox trago duro antes de hablar.

-S-si, p-por su-supuesto K-kim…- dijo con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. 'Rayos, Kim solo me ve como un amigo, no tengo oportunidad alguna con ella…'

-Kim, ¿Qué hago con esto?- pregunto Harvar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sobre su hombro estaba la cabeza de Jackie, y la hechicera estaba totalmente dormida con la boca entreabierta.

-Ah, con Jackie no hagas nada, no hay forma alguna de despertarla cuando esta tan cansada y sin dormir. Si quieres despertarla tendrás que calarte la lluvia de insultos y gritos que te dará.- Kim puso cara maliciosa,- Además, esto es un hospital, molestaras a los demás enfermos y te sacaran a patadas de aquí, así que mejor te aguantas.- dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada.

A Harvar, eso no le dio ni una pisca de gracia y a su ceja le dio un leve tic. 'Esta tiene el sueño muy pesado' Moviendo un poco el hombro donde Jackie estaba dormida, trato de despertarla, pero nada, se le salió una risita tonta mientras dormía y se acomodó aún más en el hombro de Harvar. Con un suspiro de resignación, Harvar no volvió a tratar de despertar a la hechicera Kitsune.

Después de un tiempo Maka y Soul se retiraron a su apartamento, Maka dando una sonrisa gentil y Soul con solo un gruñido y el pulgar en alto.

Después de un rato, Leonore se despertó y dio un gran y largo bostezo estirando sus brazos. Parpadeo varias veces antes de mirar en dirección de sus hermanas y que sorpresa la suya cuando las vio.

-¡Kimmy! ¡Jack! ¡Micci! ¡Las extrañe!- dijo saltando de su cama para caer de cara en el suelo, levantarse para tumbar un silla cercana, maldecir dicha silla, tumbar con el codo un jarrón con margaritas, salpicar con el agua del jarrón a Tsubaki y golpear con el mismo jarrón a Black Star.

Torpemente sumergió a sus dos hermanas en un gran abrazo asfixiante. Luego le dio una suaves palmaditas en la cabeza a Jackie, sabía cómo se ponía cuando la despertaban mal. Se reía dulcemente y cuando vio a Liz cargando a Utau inmediatamente abrazo a la leopardo, estrangulando a la pobre familiar. Seguía en su mundo de ensueño bajo la mirada curiosa de quienes no la conocían, y sus hermanas tenían una gotita de sudor por la sien.

-Eh, Kim, ¿tu hermana estará bien? Tal vez la operación…- empezó Ox pero fue cortado rápidamente por Micaella. –Nah, está bien, es normal en ella. Solo está feliz.- dijo Micci con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Micci, cuando no está feliz esa chica?- dijo divertida Kim.

Leonore, o Leo, estaba dando vueltas, tomada de las patas de Utau, la cual tenía la cara de un color verde por tantas vueltas. Leo dejo a Utau en brazos de Thunder y se fue bailando al son de su propia canción inventada hacia Crona. La joven bruja conejo trato de esconderse detrás de Kid, quien por su parte se sonrojo al tener a la espadachina demoniaca detrás de él. Sin importarle las protestas de Crona, Leo tomo a la pobre bruja de las manos y empezó a girar rápidamente al tiempo que reía. Mientras daba más vueltas, más contenta y cómoda se sentía Crona. Ambas reían y giraban con los ojos cerrados, Micci encogió los hombros y tomando las manos de Kilik se puso a girar también. Fire y Thunder también se pusieron a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Pronto todos los allí presentes estaban dando vueltas y reían. Claro excepto Jackie y Harvar, quien por cierto estaba muy incómodo con Jackie durmiendo en su hombro, además, ya se le estaba acalambrando el hombro junto con su brazo.

Dando vueltas Ox le pregunta a Kim:- ¿Así que ese es el poder especial de Leonore?- dijo entre risas. –Sip, hacer a la gente reír cuando están tristes es su máxima habilidad.- dijo Kim con una sonrisa sincera.

En un momento en el cual Crona y Leo pasaron cerca del joven Shinigami, Leo lanzo a Crona a los brazos de Kid y con un movimiento circular de su dedo índice les ordenó que giraran también. Al principio Kid no se animaba a girar pero una sonrisa dulce de la bruja Usagi lo convenció para que giraran juntos. Giraron lento, ya que Kid decía que tenían que dar una vuelta cada ocho segundos para que fuese simétrico.

Black Star estaba girando a Tsubaki a la velocidad de la luz haciendo que la camelia se mareara un poco. Aunque Tsubaki estaba mareada no se quejó, quería disfrutar este momento con su Meister al máximo.

-¡NYAJAJAJA, MIREN A SU GRAN DIOS GIRAR MAS RAPIDO QUE USTEDES POBRES MORTALES! ¡HAHAHA!

Thunder estaba girando con su hermano Fire, haciendo que su falda de mezclilla tomara forma de cono.

-¡Hahaha, Fire, más rápido, más rápido!- dijo entre risas la joven arma de doce años. Fire puso cara de concentración mientras hacía que girasen más rápido.

Ahora con Jackie y Harvar, Harvar miraba con aburrimiento la escena y con los ojos en blanco.

-No pueden ponerse más inmaduros…- se dijo para sí mismo. Trato de mover su hombro derecho pero no lo sentía, siguió moviendo tratando de sentir su brazo que en un descuido soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que por error le dio a Jackie. Jackie abrió inmediatamente los ojos, para mirar con odio a quien la despertó. La cara de horror de Harvar lo delato, ya que aunque su cara parecía igual, su boca estaba formando una mueca espantosa y se podían ver detrás de su visor sus ojos, que por cierto estaban abiertos como balones de soccer. El fuego en los ojos de la Lámpara Demoníaca no se tardó en aparecer, y una expresión casi demoniaca se estrechó por su cara.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA DEJENERADO! ¡POR QUE RAYOS ME ELECTRUCUTASTE HIJO DE TU MADRE! ¡WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, BIG IDIOT!- le grito, la última parte la dijo en inglés y con un acento algo extraño. Jackie lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa, hamaqueándole con fuerza.

Los que estaban girando se pararon en seco al ver la escenita de Jackie, es increíble como una persona que parece ser psicológicamente estable puede perder la cordura por algo tan pequeño que se pudo haber arreglado hablando civilizadamente.

Crona se volvió a esconder detrás de Kid temblando un poco del miedo. Fire y Thunder se escondieron detrás de una silla. Leonore se escondió detrás de una lámpara (claro aún se veía) Kilik solo se alejó de donde estaba Jackie, Black Star se quedó callado por un segundo para después reírse como desquiciado. Tsubaki tenía una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien, mientras que Patty abrazaba un peluche de jirafa para después romperle el cuello. Liz se estaba arreglando las cutículas de sus uñas sentada en un sofá, ignorante de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ox solo miro aterrorizado como su amigo era sacudido sin compasión alguna mientras que Micci y Kim tenían la palma de sus manos en la cara con una gotita de sudor.

-¡…Y POR ESO ERES UN ESTUPIDO LOCO QUE LE GUSTA ELECTROCUTAR A LAS PERSONAS INOCENTES MIENTRAS DUERMEN! ¡ASI QUE PARA LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SERE TAN SUAVE CONTIGO!- dijo Jackie dando su sacudida final, ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Tomo unas grandes bocanadas de aire mirando a su alrededor todos la miraban perplejos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto curiosa, según ella no había hecho nada mal.

El pobre de Harvar estaba tirado en el sillón con remolinitos sobre su cabeza. 'A las chicas no se les pega, a las chicas no se les pega porque luego dicen que soy marico, a las chicas no se les pega…' se decía a sí mismo.

-Jackie, casi matas a Harvar a sacudidas…- dijo quedamente Kim. Jackie refunfuño y se volteó inmaduramente.

-¡Hmm! Es su culpa al haberme despertado con una descarga.- dijo ella molesta e inflando las mejillas al tiempo que se volteaba violentamente, esto causo que su larga cabellera le diera una bofetada a Harvar en la cara.

-Ahem.- dijo Micci atrayendo la atención de su prima. Jackie volteo a ver quién había hecho el sonido y cuando vio a Micaella se puso de lo más contenta, su enojo olvidado y abrazo a su querida prima.

-¿Y yo que?- demando Leo haciendo pucherito y cruzándose de brazos. Jackie salto cinco pies y fue a abrazar a la bruja Leopardo.-Ay, te extrañe loquita.- dijo con dulzura mientras jalaba de los cachetes de Leo. –Y yo te extrañe gruñona—dijo ella mientras hacía lo mismo con Jackie.

Se quedaron un rato así, jalándose los cachetes hasta que les empezó a doler. Cuando se soltaron se sobaron los cachetes que quedaron más rojos que manzana.

El profesor Stein entro a la habitación con una libreta y sentado en la sillita de oficina, y como siempre haciendo un estruendo al caerse. Seguido de él venía Shinigami-sama.

Cuando Micci y Leo vieron al Shinigami mayor se quedaron boquiabiertas. Nunca habían visto un…coso así en su vida.

Juntando sus grandes manoplas, Shinigami-sama empezó a hablarle a las chicas, -¡Hola, holitas! Soy Shinigami, director de Shibusen, por si no lo sabían. Les ofrezco unirse a nuestra academia, ya que ustedes son parte arma podrán entrar sin problema alguno. ¿Qué les parece?-

Las dos hermanas se miraron y sonrieron, - ¡Nos encantaría!- dijeron con sonrisas que podrían encender la ciudad entera por la alegría que emanaban.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Solo les pido que no causen estragos con sus poderes y utilicen su Soul Protect a todas horas para que ningún Meister les de caza.-

Stein miro a las chicas con una sonrisa de lo más sádica mientras giraba su tornillo, - Hmm… interesante, son brujas y armas, me encantaría diseccionarlas…- al escuchar esto a las chicas les corrió un temblor por la espalda, en ese momento Kim se paró enfrente de ellas de modo que le estaba tapando la vista a Stein de sus hermanas,- Usted no toca a mis hermanas, ¿me escucho?

-Solo decía. La interrogativa aquí ahora es saber qué tipos de armas son ustedes…- dijo muy interesado.

-Ah, eso,- empezó Leonore,- yo soy una espada cimitarra*- dicho esto se convirtió en una espada de empuñadura de oro con una esmeralda en la punta de la empuñadura. La hoja era delgada, curva y con un solo filo. Al caer, Kim la agarro sin ningún problema y con una sola mano. Con un rápido movimiento partió en dos un jarrón sin destrozarlo, quedando solo las mitades intactas. Al pasar esto hubo un 'Ohhhh´ masivo en la habitación. Lanzando a Leonore al aire con un suave movimiento de la muñeca haciendo que esta diera vueltas en el aire y con un flash blanco esta volvió a ser Leonore. Al tocar el suelo Leonore dio una reverencia.

-Oh, perfecto, quedo totalmente simétrica la vasija…- observo Kid con ojitos con estrellitas. Ox se quedó muy impresionado al ver la gran destreza de la chica que le gustaba. 'Se ve que es una experta en las espadas…'

-Perfecto, perfecto. Me encanta, estuvo genial. Solo falta encontrarte Meister y ya.- dijo Shinigami-sama aplaudiendo, a quien se le unieron los demás.

-Yo soy, si me permite,- empezó Micaella educadamente,- una katana.- Micaella se convirtió con un flash blanco en una espada de hoja un poco curva y de filo único, la empuñadura tenía unos lazos finos con unas plumas colgando de ellas. Al estar en el aire, Jackie estiro su mano y la atrapo y con un solo movimiento fluido corto con mucha precisión la cortina, haciendo una forma de llama. Jackie lanzo a Micaella al aire y mientras la espada daba vueltas esta se convirtió de nuevo en humana. Tímidamente saludo al público presente con la mano.

Thunder y Fire aplaudieron enérgicamente. Mientras que Patty hacia lo mismo pero con algunas variaciones propias:

-¡Hahaha! ¡Con una espada así podre cortarles el cuello a todas las jirafas del mundo! ¡Yupiii!

-Genial, genial. Muy bonito. Chicas de ahora en adelante son estudiantes del Shibusen. Las clases empiezan a las siete y media de la mañana y terminan a las tres. Kim y Jacqueline les dirán las demás cosas que tengan que saber. Chaito~ - y dicho y hecho, el director de la escuela su metió a un espejo y desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Cómo hace eso? Pensé que solo Nessie era capaz de hacer algo así…- susurro Micci a Jackie.

-Es un Shinigami, esa es su especialidad.

-¿Y sale y entra cuando quiere de los espejos?

-Mmmhmm.- afirmo Jackie, la cara de Micci se puso un poco blanca y un estremecimiento recorrió su columna.

-Prrrr, ahora me dan miedo los espejos… cuando me bañe tapare todos los espejos que estén cerca…- dijo pensativa.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron despidiendo. Los únicos que quedaban en la habitación eran Ox, Harvar, Micaella, Kim, Jackie y Leonore.

-Así que… ¿las llevamos a su apartamento?- pregunto Ox rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso sería lo mejor.- dijo Kim,- Espera, ustedes dos no pueden ir a la calle en pijamas de hospital.- dijo apuntando a sus dos hermanas.

-¿Cómo haremos para traerles nuevas ropas, podríamos ir a nuestro apartamento, pero tomaría tiempo, también podríamos hacer aparecer la ropa con magia, aunque necesitaríamos el libro de hechizos…- dijo pensativa Jackie,- Y yo no me lo traje, no pensé que quizás íbamos a necesitarlo… y con lo mala que soy recitando hechizos de memoria, podría hacer explotar la habitación… Y no soportaría otro regaño de Anne.- dijo con su mano bajo la barbilla, esto último lo dijo para sí misma.

Harvar al escuchar esto, levanto una ceja con una sonrisa invisible socarrona. 'mala con hechizos, eh?'

-No hace falta el libro, lo único que no fue destruido durante…esta locura fue, mi bolso sin fondo.- dijo Micaella con una sonrisa de victoria. Abriendo uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche saco una bolsa del tamaño de dos palmos, morada y muy peluda. Micaella la abrió y metió la mano en ella. Hasta ahí, perfectamente normal, pero verán la expresión de los "no mágicos", o sea Harvar y Ox, fue totalmente hilarante. Pues verán mis queridos amigos, que Micaella además de meter la mano metió el brazo entero, cuidado que hasta el hombro corría la misma suerte. Después de tantear por el bolso, por fin encontró lo que deseaba, pues su sonrisa ladeada era suficiente para notificarles de su hallazgo.

-¡Aja!- dijo Micaella alzando dos paquetes envueltos entre sí,- Este,- dijo señalando uno que contenía colores como el amarillo y blanco,- son para Leonore. Y este,-dijo Micci abrazando otro paquete azul marino con negro contra su pecho,- es para mí. Así que mientras nos cambiamos, ustedes muchachos, esperan afuera.- dijo ella empujando casi a los dos jóvenes estudiantes.

Cuando ya se habían cambiado, salieron de lo más pavas de la habitación. Como fue una operación ambulatoria salieron sin ningún dolor o problema del hospital.

Micaella traía unos jeans ajustados y con unos botines azul marino. Traía una blusa blanca con un cardigán azul de la misma tonalidad de las botas. En su cabello traía su siempre presente mini trenza con la pluma azul. Y como buena miope traía sus anteojos, que con cada cuanto se le bajaban hasta tocar la punta de su nariz, y con suma delicadeza los empujaba con su dedo índice hasta el final del puente de su nariz.

Leonore usaba una minifalda amarilla con polka-dots negros, usaba una camisa amarilla con un chaleco negro y en sus pies había zapatillas de ballet negras con un lacito. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, en la base de las colas había unos lazos negros finos. Su flequillo estaba peinado de medio lado hacia la izquierda.

Por ultimo salió Jackie, quien había pedido un cambio de ropa al verse todavía en sus pijamas, salió vestida con unos pescadores, un cinturón negro ceñido en su pequeña (pero curvilínea) cintura, y traía un tank-top rojo con tirantes. En los pies llevaba converse altos y negros. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta (dándole un toque sexy según la mente de Harvar).

Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo a las chicas, especialmente a Kim y a Jackie, un poco sonrojados. Cuando se miraron los cuatro bajaron la cabeza o miraron para el lado contrario.

Leo pareció alegrarse con el hecho de ver a sus hermanas tan sonrojadas*. –Ah, amour des jeunes.- dijo con voz cantarina en francés. – Kim aimes Ox, et Jackie aimes Harvaaaaaarrr. Oh, le amour est dans l´air! Oh, odeur cloches du mariage ! Premier le marriage, puis un lit avec un bébé ! Ox, dort simplement avec ma sœur ! Je veux un neveu !- Leonore pudo seguir gritando locuras, pero la mano de Kim estaba estampada en su boca. La pobre de Kim estaba sonrojada a más no poder, uno de sus ojos tenía un tic.

Harvar que entendió por completo las barrabasadas que Leo dijo, por ser medio francés, tenía una sonrisa ladeada y veía como Ox miraba a Kim desconcertado. Puede ser el chico más inteligente del Shibusen, pero claro está que le hace falta unas cuantas lecciones de francés.

-Oigan, no entendí que pito dijo Leonore.¿ Me podrían traducir?- dijo inocentemente. Kim lo miro aun un poco roja y le dijo que no. Que había cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento.

- Mejor bajemos las escaleras para llegar a mi auto que esta parqueado al frente.- dijo Harvar.

El viaje para bajar las escaleras fue épico. Leo y Micci, quienes no estaban acostumbradas a bajar tantas escaleras se vieron en dificultades. Cuando llegaron al piso se arrodillaron y besaron el suelo.

-Buiochas le Dia nach bhfuil aon staighre nios mo.- dijo Micaella en Irlandés, su lengua natal.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Ox extrañado.

-Ella quiso decir: "Gracias a Dios no hay más escaleras."- tradujo Jackie.

-¿En qué idioma esta eso?- pregunto Harvar.

-Irlandés.- dijeron a coro,- Somos irlandesas, venimos de Dublin.- explico Kim,- ¿Nunca se los mencionamos?- ellos negaron,- Ah, perdón, se me olvido.- dijo ella rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Ox y Harvar asintieron mientras se montaban en el carro. Kim fue la primera en subirse al carro para ser seguida de sus hermanas. Ox, tratando de sentarse con Kim, se quedo apretujado en la parte de la puerta. Jackie viendo que no había mas espacio, tomo el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Harvar, y el carro cojio camino para el edificio Costa Bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KITSUNE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bueno esto es todo, lo que estaba en francés decía:**

"**Oh, amor de jóvenes! Kim ama a Ox y Jackie ama a Harvar! Oh, el amor esta en el aire! Oigo campanas de boda! Primero la boda, luego viene una cuna con un bebé! Ox, simplemente duerme con mi hermana! Quiero un sobrino!"**

**Más o menos. Chicos, esperen más de los comentarios de Leo en Frances, pues habrá mucho de que reírse!**

**Y cuando puse "ver a sus hermanas sonrojadas" quiere decir que como en mi historia fueron criadas al mismo tiempo, son prácticamente gemelas. Esto es asi porque Kim nacio el 13 de julio y Jackie en el 14 de julio de ese mismo año, pero no les voy a decir cual…..**

**Algo más…. Nah nada más. Chau, recuerden comentaaarrrr!**

**Nos Leemos!**


	4. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

**Hola chicos, este es el cuarto capi de Shiroi Honno que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y Reels de Celtic Woman no me pertenecen, solo los OC presentados.**

**Hogar, Dulce Hogar:**

La puerta principal de un apartamento en el complejo Costa Bay se abrió de golpe y con grandes zancadas una chica rubia entro dando vueltas alegres.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo es tu apartamento!- vociferó Leo estirando sus brazos tras su cabeza y girándose para ver los detalles de dicho lugar.

-Verdaderamente es un lugar digno para una familiar como yo.-dijo Moira con aires de reina.

-Kim, Jackie, este lugar es muy acogedor ¿Cuantas habitaciones hay? – dijo Micci entrando a la cocina.

-Hay cuatro habitaciones. Habíamos comprado este apartamento con cuatro habitaciones esperando que algún día nos encontráramos. – dijo Kim con una sonrisa. ,- También guardamos una de las pocas cosas que pudimos salvar de la última vez que nos separamos. Están en unas cajas en la habitación azul.- comento Jackie caminando hacia la puerta del fondo a la derecha. Ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.,-Micci, este es tu cuarto. Ya pusimos la cama, el armario y la peinadora. Estos últimos los pudimos rescatar cuando regresamos al castillo de Nessie-sama. Aunque aún faltan las cortinas y la ropa de cama.- dijo Jackie pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Leo se precipito al armario y saco con ayuda de Kim la primera caja. Jackie y Micci ayudan con la otra y se disponen a sacar los contenidos.

Leo mete la mano en la caja y saca una maquina rosa con blanco.,- ¡Es nuestra máquina de burbujas!,- dice ella abrazando la máquina cerca de su corazón.- ¿Ustedes no vieron las cosas de esta caja?- pregunto Leo volteándose hacia sus hermanas.

-La verdad es que estábamos esperándolas para abrir todo esto. Si lo hubiésemos abierto solas no sería ni la mitad de divertido.- dijo Kim riéndose.,- Piensen que es como Navidad pero a mediados de Agosto.- intervino Jackie.

-¡Ah, miren! Es el arco de la Tía Amanda.- dijo Micci levantando un arco, que aunque se veía viejo aun retenía los bellos tallados en sus extremos.

-¡Eep!- Jackie profirió un chillido muy agudo e inmediatamente tomo el arco y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Luego de un rato regreso con un violín y se dispuso a probar como sonaba con su arco nuevo. Probo unos acordes, asintiendo para si misma cada vez que tocaba una nota y recordaba su sonido. Y de nuevo con otro "¡Eeepppp!" empezó a saltar en su lugar, alegría desbordándola. Tenía la sonrisa más alegre y brillante que hasta podría iluminar la ciudad entera.

-¡Damas y caballeros,- empezó ella más compuesta,- brujas y familiares, hoy en vivo por primera vez en Death City, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, con su más nuevo sencillo: Reels!- terminó ella dando una reverencia a su público, es decir sus hermanas. Ellas por su parte empezaron a aplaudir junto con sus familiares. La puerta se abrió y un zorro rojizo entro y se sentó cerca de las otras familiares.

-¡Anne, que lindo verte por aquí!- dijo Moira abrazando a su compañera familiar, que pronto todas las familiares, Micci y Leo incluidas, abrazaron a la Kitsune.,- Har, también me alegro verlas de nuevo chicas, pero shh, la función va a comenzar.- dijo Anne callando a las demás.

Jackie empezó con una tonada rápida y alegre. Caminaba y daba pequeños saltos de vez en cuando. En una parte paro abruptamente para luego darle con más fuerza y más rapidez. Soltó un pequeño gritico, y empezó a bailar y mover la cadera al son de su propia canción. Hubo una parte en que se inclinaba un poco hacia un lado, como flirteando con alguien. Movió con más ritmo la cadera, para luego dar vueltas en su lugar sin dejar de tocar su instrumento. Luego se aventuró a dar saltos más largos como de ballet y a girar, dar vueltas alrededor de sus hermanas. Se puso de cuclillas y siguió tocando. Se paró, toco un poco más mientras llegaba al pico de la canción. Y termino con un ritmo igual de rápido como con el que inició. Dio una prolongada reverencia, lenta y agraciada y con una alegría palpable levanto el arco sobre su cabeza.

Todas aplaudieron enérgicamente. Era de esperarse de su querida Jackie, siempre tan buena con el violín e instrumentos de cuerda.

-Qué alegría es tener el arco de mi madre conmigo otra vez, esta vez no lo perderé de vista.- sentencio elle, llena de felicidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USAGI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHINIGAMI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crona se hallaba viendo el atardecer en la azotea del colegio. La luz naranja del astro iluminaban su silueta, cosa que le daba un toque angelical. Suspiro por decima vez en los últimos treinta minutos.

-Todas ya tienen un familiar, todas menos yo. Jackie-san tiene a Anne, Kim-san tiene a Ruki, Micaella-san tiene a Moira, Leonore-san tiene a Utau y Ángela-chan tiene a Camille. Pero yo no. ¿Por qué será? ¿Es porque mi sangre es negra? ¿Soy una incompetente con la magia? Tal vez debería rendirme, nunca encontrare mi verdadero yo.- murmuro ella posando su mano derecha sobre su corazón.,- ¿Qué soy yo? No, eso no. ¿Quién soy yo de verdad? ¿Seré yo un monstro? Es gracioso, mi nombre es Crona, significa La Oscura. Solo soy oscuridad, mi sangre es negra. Asi que eso me confirma que soy de la oscuridad y no merezco vivir. – se dijo a sí misma.

Pronto unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella. Se volteó para ver a Kid con dos Bento en sus manos.- Tu te mereces todo es este mundo, Crona. Tú no eres oscuridad, mucho menos un monstruo. Eres un ángel con alas de plumas- empezó él con cariño pero Crona lo corto descaradamente.,- Sí, un ángel con alas de plumas negras, Kid. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Mis propios pecados han teñido de negro mis alas. Soy un demonio.- dijo ella volteándose hacia él, lo miro directamente a los ojos para bajar la mirada apenada.

-Perdón, yo no quise decir eso.

-No te preocupes Crona, yo me pregunto lo mismo a veces.- dijo él mirando el suelo también. – Soy un Shinigami, recojo almas, mato y de mi dependen muchas cosas. Siento mucho haberte conocido de esa forma en el barco. ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?,- pregunto el sonriendo un poco.

-¿Uh?

-Hola, señorita. Me llamo Death the Kid, pero dime Kid. ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Kid con una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera. A Crona se le ilumino la cara con entendimiento. Una tímida risita escapo de sus labios.- Me llamo Crona Stein, solo dime Crona. Un gusto.- le tendió la mano y él gustoso la tomo.

-Ahora que ya terminamos las presentaciones, ¿qué te parece comer un poco, señorita Crona?- dijo él a modo de juego.

-Supongo que sí.- dijo sentándose al estilo indio en el suelo. Kid viendo que se sentó, siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a su lado, espalda recargada contra la pared.- Toma, te hice el almuerzo.- le dijo entregándole el paquete con un pañuelo rosa con puntitos negros. El de Kid era una caja con un pañuelo azul y líneas negras.

Los dos empezaron a comer en silencio, un silencio cómodo y dulce. De vez en cuando Crona le preguntaba de qué estaba hecha tal cosa, y Kid le preguntaría como está la comida. Los dos comían animadamente con un pequeño rubor adornando sus mejillas. Los pulpitos de salchichas eran algo picantes, algo que a Crona le sorprendió mucho. Casi nadie sabía que a ella le gustaba la comida picante, solamente Marie y Stein, sus padres adoptivos, sabían de ese gusto oculto.

-¿Cómo sabes que me…?

-¿Cómo sé que te gusta el picante? Se lo pregunte a Marie. Es tu picante favorito, piquín mexicano.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias, nadie se había preocupado tanto antes…-

-No hay de qué. Es mi deber como Shinigami ayudar y proteger a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad. Porque- Kid interrumpió su discurso cuando vio un mechón de cabello que tercamente se había resbalado por el rostro de la espadachina. Con mucho cuidado lo metió detrás de la oreja de Crona, y se tomó el tiempo para hacer lo mismo con el otro mechón que era ligeramente más largo que el del lado derecho.

-Em… ¿gracias?

-Un placer. Como iba diciendo, es lo correcto, y además, somos amigos, ¿no? –dijo alegremente.

-Uhum. Creo que ya ve siendo hora que vaya a casa.- empezó Crona viendo el reloj de su celular.

-Te puedo acompañar a tu casa, asi será más seguro. Ya sabes, las calles de Death City con un poco peligrosas de noche y Ragnarok está en Rusia.

-Sí. Gracias.

Los dos se pararon y se sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas. Se encaminaron a bajar el millar de escaleras del Shibusen. Salieron al patio del colegio y siguieron bajando más escaleras.

Kid y Crona pasaron frente a unas tiendas del área comercial de Death Ctiy, ellos miraban los escaparates con cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá hoy en las tiendas? La noche ya estaba entrando a la ciudad, y las luces de los comercios, restaurantes y la feria daba un brillo invitante a los transeúntes para que entraran al calor de las tiendas y restaurantes a comprar o comer.

Fue una boutique en especial que llamó la atención de la pelirosa. La Petite Paris.

Crona se quedó mirando con asombro el escaparate de aquella tienda. Las bufandas, abrigos, boinas y demás eran de la más alta calidad. Kid por supuesto noto su adoración a la tienda, y con una sonrisa en la cara estiro su mano para hacerle entender que pasara dentro de la boutique.

Crona por su parte murmuro un jovial ´gracias´ y con paso lento pero seguro se adentró a la muy parisina tienda.

El interior de la tienda era muy estilizado. Una señora, que trabajaba en la tienda, se apresuró a atender a los recién llegados. Madeleine, según su tarjeta de presentación, los saludo alegremente y les anuncio sobre el descuento de 25% de descuento, promocionando la nueva colección de otoño de Coco Chanel.

Crona miro a Kid con un poco de inseguridad, la pregunta de ir a probarse algo danzando en sus ojos color azul claro. Él asintió y con una sonrisa le aseguro que podía probarse unas cosas.

Crona fue, con la ayuda de Madeleine, a ver unos lindos botines de gamuza negra.

Kid la dejaría comprar lo que ella quisiera, porque no puede resistirse la sonrisita de Crona al ver algo que le gustaba. ¿Y qué más había que decir? Él le tenía una devoción que llegaba hasta el infinito. Kid no está realmente seguro de cuando empezó a tener esa atracción hacia la bruja. Se dio cuenta de ellos hace cinco años, y le tomo tres años para asimilarlo. Quizás habrá sido su forma de ser, tímida y cálida. O pudo ser sus cabellos rosa pálido que le daban un toque dulce e inocente a su cara de porcelana. También sus ojos pudieron ser imán para el joven shinigami. Esos ojos dulces, hermosos, recordatorio de todas las cosas buenas y puras del universo. Pero lo que más le encantaba a Kid de Crona era su olor. Sí, su olor. Era increíble que ese aroma tan adictivo, tan enviciante, que le hacía querer abrazarla y reclamarla como suya, lo profiriera un ser tan puro e inocente como Crona.

Para no estar parado en la tienda sin hacer nada, se sentó en uno de los bancos y sacando un portafolio color negro con líneas blancas, se propuso a estudiar para el parcial de la semana siguiente.

Al cabo de un rato llego Madeleine, una señora con unos cuarenta y pico de años, cabello negro corto y muy ondulado, a decirle que Crona ya se había probado la ropa que había escogido, y que necesitaban una segunda opinión.

La dulce señora lo condujo hacia donde estaban los vestidores y tocando levemente la puerta le pidió a Crona que saliera.

Tímidamente, Crona salió del vestidor, un pequeño sonrojo presente en el área de sus mejillas y nariz. Crona iba vestida con una falda de algodón negro, polka-dots danzando en la superficie. Una camisa blanca de mangas hasta los codos con unos lindos lacitos negros de escarcha en el frente y por último, una boina blanca con un lazo pequeño, sencillo y negro a un lado.

Kid sintió como el corazón se le desbocaba del pecho y la sangre subía a sus mejillas. Crona estaba hermosa, linda, adorable, ¿qué otro adjetivo podría usar ahora?

-E-estas l-linda. Muy bonita.- Kid sintió como las palabras no podían escapar de su garganta. Crona se sonrojo un poco más. No era su culpa que ella fuese terriblemente penosa. La imagen completa de un shinigami y una bruja sonrojados hasta la medula, mirando el suelo, y jugueteando con las manos nerviosamente era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Pronto un flash interrumpió su momento. Los dos voltearon para ver quien había tomado la foto y se encontraron a Madeleine mirando una cámara digital con cara de fangirl.

Ella al sentir las miradas en blanco de los dos jóvenes, alzo la vista y con una risita se encogió de hombros.- Perdón, no me pude resistir. Se ven tan lindos juntos. ¿Son novios?- dijo con curiosidad.

Rápidamente los dos meisters negaron enérgicamente, causando mucha bulla. Murmuros incoherentes, negaciones y aclamaciones a la simetría después, Kid compro lo que Crona escogió y se dirigieron a la Quinta Avenida para buscar un buen restaurante para cenar.

Kid la llevó a un buen restaurante, La Mar, de comida peruana. Después de comer en el muy exquisito restaurante, Kid la llevo en Beezelbub a su casa.

Al llegar al portal, la puerta se abrió de repente. Una Marie muy acongojada salió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Mi pequeña! ¡Te extrañe Cronita! ¡Wahh, Kid gracias por traerla a casa!- Marie sumergió a Kid y a Crona en un abrazo matador, meciéndolos de lado a lado. Las caras de los dos jóvenes ya se estaban poniendo azul, cuando Stein se paró detrás de Marie y le toco el hombro.

-Marie, los chicos se están poniendo azul, los vas a asfixiar. Yo también me alegro de que Crona este a salvo, pero no los voy a abrazar hasta la muerte. – ojos de Crona y Kid expresaron agradecimiento al hombre de las disecciones. Lentamente Marie se separó de su abrazo. Tenía puesta la infame carita de perrito pateado, haciéndole sentir a Crona culpable. Esta expresión fue totalmente borrada de la cara de Marie el momento en que vio las bolsas con la ropa nueva que Kid le había comprado a Crona.

-¿Oh, pero que es esto?- pregunto Marie con un tono alegre. Crona levanto las bolsas con una sonrisa pequeña mientras que miraba a Kid de reojo. –Oh ¿Kid te lo regaló?- pregunto divertida, a lo que Crona asintió suavemente. –Awee, que dulce de tu parte Kid. Cronita, ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay colegio y tienes que estar descansada para que tengas mucha energía.

-Adiós, Kid. Fue muy divertido. Hasta mañana.- dijo ella sonrojada metiéndose a su casa.

-Adiós, Crona. Buenas noches.- Kid levanto su mano despidiéndola.

-Bye.

-Chao.

-Buenas noches, Kid. Que duermas con los angelitos.

-Crona, espero que tengas dulces sueños.- Crona cerro un poco la puerta tras de sí, con solo la cabeza sobresaliendo de esta.

-Que descanses.- se cierra más la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana.- y la puerta se cerró. Kid se quedó mirando la puerta atontado. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, y una sonrisa boba se apoderó de sus labios.

-Sueña conmigo, Crona.- y con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos, se fue.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Crona estaba riéndose a lo bajo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sus padres adoptivos en la cocina viendo todo desde una distancia favorable. Stein se volvió a Marie con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso me parece enamoramiento total, ¿y a ti?

-Eso es amor. Franken, nuestra pequeña está creciendo. Aunque yo no la tuve, la quiero como si fuese mi pequeña de verdad.

-Ella no es la única que está creciendo, Marie.- dijo Stein posando una mano en el vientre un poco abultado de Marie. -¿Cuándo le diremos las buenas nuevas?- pregunto Stein agachándose para besar barriga de su esposa.

-Pronto, Franken, pronto.

Crona se fue feliz a su cuarto. Mientras se ponía la pijama tarareaba dulcemente. Saco el uniforme que usaría mañana. Con el paso del tiempo, fue aceptada como parte del Spartoi. Su uniforme consistía de la misma falda azul claro pero más larga. La blusa en vez de tener una corbata tenía un listón grande y rosa. Decidió que la boina que Kid le había comprado seria parte de su uniforme desde mañana. Cuando fue a cerrar las cortinas se fijó en el cielo estrellado, y con esa luna burlona mirándola desde arriba. Entrelazando sus dedos y posicionándose en forma de plegaria miro al cielo, con esos grandes ojos lapislázuli.

-Estrellitas, no sé si me escucharan, pero les doy las gracias por hacer de este día el más bonito. Les pido que me guíen en mi camino. Quiero ser más fuerte para no ser un estorbo. - Crona suspiro, y cerró por fin las cortinas. Se metió en su cama y se arropo hasta el cuello.

-Kid, espero que sueñes conmigo.- dijo estirando su brazo para apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Y con un suspiro tranquilo, se quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisita en sus labios.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TANUKI~~~~~~~KITSUNE~~~~~~OOKAMI~~~~~~~HYOU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las hermanas Diehl /O. Lantern terminaban de decorar el cuarto de Leonore. La cama ya tenía su tendido amarillo con manchas marrones, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas blancas y amarillas. Un puff marrón con corazones estaba en un rincón de la habitación. En una de las esquinas había un kit de pintura ya establecido. Un escritorio designado para las tareas del colegio. A lado del escritorio había una camita pequeña de medio metro con muchos almohadones para Utau. El armario estaba en este momento siendo llenado por Leo y Kim, mientras que Jackie y Micci acomodaban muchos muñecos en una esquina. Anne, Utau, Moira y Ruki estaban saltando en la cama de Leo. Ruki saltaba altísimo y cuando se veía suspendida en el aire movía sus patitas rápidamente antes de bajar. Moira saltaba con elegancia en su lugar sin moverse de allí. Utau saltaba y daba vueltas de carnero en el aire y revotaba en el espaldar de la cama, en la pared y hasta llego a revotar en el techo y caer de nuevo. Anne, por su parte salto también pero luego se cansó y se sentó en una de las almohadas, dedicándose a observar a sus amigas.

-¡Kim, mira! ¿Te acuerdas de este vestido?- grito exaltada Leo sosteniendo un vestido estilo victoriano de color verde claro con un corsé verde bosque y lazos negros y finos.,- Ay, sí. Mira Jackie, encontré mi vestido para el Ceili. ¿Este año vamos, verdad? La última vez que fuimos fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Genial, ¿han visto el mío por ahí? Es el negro con los adornos rojos y la falda de relleno blanca.- pregunto Jackie abriendo una de las cajas.

-¿Cuál? ¿El que tiene el escote pronunciado en la espalda, o el que tiene el escote muy pronunciado en la espalda y área del busto?- pregunto Micci hurgando en una de las cajas.

-El segundo.- dijo ella despreocupadamente sacando un capo negro con rosas rojas a los lados y probándoselo en la cabeza.

-Ahí va.- dijo Micci lanzando el vestido hacia Jackie. Jackie atrapa el vestido y lo hace un ovillo rápidamente, murmurando un después lo cuelgo.

-Oigan,- empezó Leo sosteniendo un vestido azul claro, con un escote modesto y un listón en la cintura.,- ¿De quién era esto?-

-Ah, mío. Espero volver a usar esta belleza. – dijo Micci probándose por encima el vestido frente al espejo.

-Leo, encontré tu vestido favorito~.- dijo Jackie canturreando y meciendo un poco el vestido en sus manos. El vestido era dorado con un listón en el área del busto morado. Era straple y tenía muchos boleros en la parte de abajo.

-¡Mi vestido! Robe chère, J´ai manque beaucoup. Avec ce je vais avoir la chance dans le Ceili!- exclamó Leo muy emocionada, hace mucho que no veía ese vestido. Rápidamente empezó a girar con su vestido en las manos.

Anne, quien estaba muy aburrida, se metió a una de las cajas para ver que se encontraba. Al final encontró una bandeja profunda de plata, muy reluciente y con unos hermosos detalles.

-¡Oigan, encontré la bandeja de Nessie-sama! ¡Ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí, por favor!

La bandeja era muy pesada, asi que con la ayuda de Micci y de Kim, la sacaron de la caja. Se quedaron todas unos momentos admirando el resplandor que producía la bandeja al ponerla bajo la luz de una lámpara. Veían como pequeños arcoíris saltaban a la vida cada vez que la luz tocaba el mágico objeto. Las hermanas miraban en silencio el objeto, debatiéndose qué hacer con la bandeja. Pronto un gruñido interrumpió los pensamientos de las chicas.

Jackie estaba toda roja en la cara, y con mucha pena se abrazaba el estómago, en un tonto esfuerzo para callar la llamada que su órgano le estaba haciendo. Le verdad es que estaba hambrienta.

Prummmm…

Otra vez el latoso sonido revoto en la habitación.

-…Tengo un poquito de hambre…- murmuro apenada Jackie. De pronto un montón de gruñidos invadió la habitación.

-Haha, todas tenemos hambre. Vamos a ver que hay en la nevera.- dijo Kim parándose y tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

Todas se reunieron alrededor de la nevera con hambre escrito en la cara. Cuando Kim abrió la nevera la vista que les saludo fue muy vacía, literalmente.

-No hay nada. Olvide hacer las compras. ¿Les parece ir a algún restaurant?

Un SI masivo invadió el apartamento.

-Vamos a ver que hay en la Quinta Avenida, es mejor lugar en toda Death City para ir al mall, comer y encontrar buenos lugares para trabajos de medio tiempo.- dijo Kim buscando su abrigo.

-¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?- pregunto Leo.

-Sí, trabajo de medio tiempo. Recuerden nuestra verdadera razón aquí chicas.- dijo Jackie meneando un dedo y guiñando un ojo.

-Cierto. Según el folleto que Shinigami-sama nos dio, dice que el Shibusen nos pagaría lo suficiente por misión. Aunque el dinero sería suficiente para pagar el apartamento,- Micci saco una calculadora y empezó a calcular los posibles gastos,- la comida, la ropa, y cosas de interés común, no habría suficiente dinero para pagar nuestro proyecto. – prosiguió ella anotando números en un cuaderno.

-Micci tiene razón. – dijo Kim tomando la palabra.- Ni siquiera la paga de las cuatro juntas podría ser suficiente para nuestra meta. Por esa misma razón, mañana mismo iremos a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. – sentencio Kim.

-Y me imagino que la mejor forma de conseguir el trabajo sería turistear por la Quinta Avenida.- opino Leo.

-Exactamente Leo. ¿Les parece ir caminando? La noche está fresca y es buen ejercicio. Vamos.- Jackie busco entre el manojo de llaves, buscando la llave de la entrada. Las familiares vinieron en estampida hacia las brujas.

-¿Vamos nosotras? – Ruki puso cara de cachorrito pateado. Kim sonrio dulcemente y se arrodillo para tomar a la tanuki en sus brazos. –Ay, claro que van. No nos iríamos sin ustedes.

Las chicas salieron del apartamento, con sus familiares, claro. Kim tenía a Ruki en sus brazos, Utau estaba en la cabeza de Leo, Anne estaba parada sobre el hombro de Jackie y Moira estaba en el bolso mensajero de Micci, la cabeza sobresaliente.

Cada vez que pasaban por un parque, o algún lugar interesante, Kim y Jackie se ponían en modo guía turística y les contaban algo que haya pasado allí. Todo iba muy bien, hasta el momento en que pasaron frente a Deathbucks.

Kim hizo esta mueca tan amorfa que sus hermanas se sorprendieron al verla con una expresión tan agria en la cara.

Leo fue la primera en preguntar que había pasado, pero como respuesta Kim solo le gruño al muy exitoso café. Jackie esbozó una sonrisa de entendimiento. _Ah, recuerdo de una Kim muy celosa…_

-Yo sé porque Kim está enojada~. – dijo Jackie riéndose con ganas. Las hermanas la miraron con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza. –Este lugar le trae malos recuerdos porque vio cómo su príncipe muy nerdo le hacía favores a otra chica~. Y Kimmy se puso muy celosita~. - Jackie se reía tanto que sus costados le dolían. Micci y Leo miraban divertidas a Kim con unas sonrisas traviesas. Kim por su parte estaba rojísima e indignada.

-¡Hmph!- la bruja tanuki se volteó y se cruzó de brazos infantilmente. Tenía la cara muy ruborizada y las mejillas infladas.-No es mi príncipe, es demasiado nerd.- reclamó indignada. Y con la poca dignidad que le restaba se adentró al muy exitoso café.

-¿Qué no le traía malos recuerdos este lugar?- se preguntó Micci con una ceja levantada.

-Le puede traer malos recuerdos, pero ella está igualmente muy agradecida con la persona que trabaja aquí.- comento Jackie sosteniendo la puerta para que sus hermanas pudieran pasar.

El interior del café era muy acogedor. Se podía sentir el olor a café recién molido en el aire. El café era bastante grande, tenía una tarima donde una banda de jazz estaba tocando. Asi que el ambiente estaba de lo mejor. El perfume de las galletas y ensaladas era fresco y daba un sentimiento de comodidad.

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa que era redonda, tenía un sofá alrededor, y estaba cerca de una ventana. Kim inmediatamente se sentó cerca de la ventana, y acerco su cara al vidrio, de modo que su mejilla derecha estaba pegada cristal. Ella sopló sobre el cristal, con los ojos medio cerrados.

Una chica de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas se acercó a la mesa. Venia vestida de mesera y una bloc de notas estaba ya preparado en su mano para tomar la orden. La joven sonrió al reconocer las caras familiares.

-¡Hola Kim, hola Jackie! Hola, emm…- Kim le sonrió y Jackie agito la mano enérgicamente en señal de saludo.

-Hola Tsugumi. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Kim.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Ellas son amigas suyas?

-Ah, no. Ellas son mis primas y hermanas de Kim. ¿Cómo están Meme y Anya?

-Oh, un gusto chicas, me llamo Tsugumi. Y las chicas están muy bien.

-Hola, Tsugumi, me llamo Micaella, pero llámame Micci, ¿sí?

-Haha, me llamo Leonore, solo dime Leo.

-Un gusto chicas. ¿Puedo pedirles su orden?

-Me gustaría probar con las quesadillas. Y un jugo de mango, si no es mucha molestia.- ordenó Micci.

-¡Macarronesh! Con una tacha de chocolatesh calientesh, plish.- ordenó la siempre feliz Leo. Todas la miraron con asco. Chocolate con queso…ew.

-Una ensalada César y agua Perrier, por favor.- pidió Kim mirando por la ventana con una expresión desinteresada.

-Me gustaría pedir esta vez un Club Sandwich, y un smoothie de manzana.- dijo Jackie reuniendo todos los menús y dándoselos a Tsugumi.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

Tsugumi se alejó de la mesa y entro a la cocina. Micci, Leo y Jackie se entretuvieron conversando sobre el Shibusen animadamente. Trataron de levantarle el ánimo a Kim, pero esta se encontraba mirando por la ventana, como esperando algo. Veía ese vidrio con tanta intensidad, que si fuese físicamente posible, se le abrirían huecos al cristal. El cristal del que la ventana estaba hecha era de ese tipo de vidrio que desde adentro puedes ver para fuera, sin embargo, no se podía ver de afuera para dentro. Eso era una gran ventaja, ya que la mirada de Kim asustaría a cualquier cliente, y además las personas que pasasen por allí serian asustadas por la mirada jade de la bruja.

Jackie suspiró largo y tendido. No puede ser que su prima este mirando ese cristal otra vez. Internamente se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la mente de Kim cuando se dio cuenta de algo: hoy era quincena. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Un ruido de motoneta dispersó los pensamientos de Jackie. Ese era el sonido que Kim quería escuchar durante toda la noche. Ella vio a través del cristal como una motoneta se parqueaba al frente del café. Y un chico, que estaba de espalda a ella, saco del compartimiento de almacenaje de la motoneta unos cuantos sacos, que posiblemente estén llenos de granos de café. Esta entrega ocurría cada quince días en el café, que con solo menos de un mes, el suplemento del café necesitaba ser restituido. Una sonrisa de complicidad cruzo la cara de Jackie, quien ya sabía porque Kim había estado tan tensa durante la velada. Kim estaba tan enfrascada en sus observaciones, que ni se do cuenta como sus hermanas tramaban contra ella. El joven de la motoneta se volteó para revelar a Ox Ford, llevando dos costales de café sobre sus hombros. A Kim le sorprendía la fuerza de aquel chico. Aunque visiblemente no tenía mucha musculatura, él era capaz de levantar mucho peso. Suspiró cual colegiala enamorada, para luego sacudir la cabeza y una expresión irritada surco su cara. _No, no y más no_. Se decía ella. _No me puede gustar ese nerd_. Su irritación llego a tal escala que empezó a golpearse con el cristal de la ventana. Ox, al escuchar unos golpes provenientes de la vitrina se volteó para ver que era. De la sorpresa, Kim se echó para atrás en un impulso y se golpeó con el respaldar del sofá.

-Yowch…- murmuro ella sobándose donde estaba el posible moretón. Sus hermanas se voltearon rápidamente para preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Kim solo las tranquilizo abanicando con su mano y riéndose de forma nerviosa.

Tsugumi vino con los pedidos en una bandeja y los puso donde se requerían. Cuando fue a poner la comida de Kim en la mesa se percató que la bruja estaba agarrándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una expresión adolorida.

-¿Kim? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te traigo unas compresas frías?

-Me golpeé muy duro en la cabeza. Y sí, apreciaría mucho que me trajeras una, por favor y gracias.- rápidamente, Tsugumi fue a la cocina para buscar una compresa fría que le aliviara el dolor a Kim. En eso, sonaron las campanillas del café, Ox ya había llegado. Pero esto no le importó a Kim en ese momento, lo que ella quería era que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera ya. Ox iba a entrar a la cocina cuando Tsugumi salió corriendo de allí, casi tumbando a Ox en su camino y se fue rápido a ayudar a Kim.

Tsugumi le paso la compresa fría a Kim, y esta se lo puso en la cabeza y apoyo la cabeza suavemente en el respaldar de su asiento. Con cierta preocupación, Tsugumi le pregunto si necesitaba algo más, a lo que Kim le pidió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Al parecer le estaba entrando una migraña de las buenas.

Consumado por la curiosidad, Ox se acercó a la mesa donde Tsugumi estaba atendiendo a unos clientes y se sorprendió al ver a las hermanas reunidas alrededor de su querida Kim. Preocupado se acercó a la joven y se acuclilló al frente de ella. Kim tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de aquietar su creciente dolor.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Es solo un dolor de cabeza, no es nada. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Si te sientes muy mal te puedo llevar siempre a tu apartamento.-propuso Ox, evadiendo la pregunta de Kim.-Puedo pedir que envuelvan tu comida y cuando te sientas mejor te la comes. No te preocupes por tus hermanas. Ellas están hambrientas y tú necesitas el descanso. ¿Chicas, tengo permiso para secuestrar a Kim?- dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas, que ya tenían los primeros bocados de su comida en la boca. Las tres asintieron enérgicamente. Ox sonrio por un momento, pero al ver los macarrones de Leo en una sopa de chocolate caliente frunció el ceño asqueado. Iba a formular una pregunta cuando Leo lo corto.

-Es gusto francés, deberías probarlo alguna vez, no está tan mal como se ve.- los ojos de Ox centellaron con curiosidad e iba a hablar cuando Kim lo cortó.

-No hace falta, Ox. Yo…- empezó Kim, pero fue interrumpida por Ox.

-Hey, Tsugumi, ¿puedes poner esto para llevar? Llevare a Kim a su casa.

-Sí.

Tsugumi se fue con la ensalada en manos y regreso de nuevo con el pote de foam para llevar. A pesar de las protestas de Kim, Ox logro montar a Kim en la motoneta y se fue rápidamente al complejo de edificios Costa Bay.

Durante el trayecto, Kim se había quedado dormida agarrada de la cintura de Ox. Al llegar, le dio tanta pena despertarla que se la llevó cargada en sus brazos. Al llegar a la puerta busco las llaves en el bolso de Kim y abrió la puerta. Se fue a su cuarto y la coloco en su cama. Tomo las sabanas y la arropo hasta el cuello, quitándole los mechones de cabello que tapaban su cara.

Como la última vez, tomo la silla que había a lado de su cama y se sentó en ella esperando a que vinieran las hermanas.

Casi se queda dormido por un momento, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Sacudiendo la cabeza para terminar de despertarse, se paró y rápidamente, besó la frente de Kim y echando unos mechones fuera de su cara, le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con las jóvenes brujas con sonrisas muy satisfechas.

-Asi que te gusta nuestra hermana mayor, ¿eh? – dijo Micaella con una sonrisa socarrona cubriéndole el rostro entero.

-Eh, sí. Amo a su hermana.- dijo despreocupadamente. A Micaella se le abrieron los ojos del tamaño de un plato.

-¿¡Así sin más! ¡¿Sin sonrojarte o que te de pena?

-Es que es verdad, amo a Kim y hare lo que sea para protegerla.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Micaella sonrio y le mostro su pulgar en alto.- Pues buena suerte con mi hermana, yo sé que se está haciendo la difícil. Pero no vayas tan rápido, primero sean amigos. Esos cambios drásticos no le gustan a Kimmy. Por cierto, le gustan las frambuesas. – le guiñó le ojo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ox le sonrió a Micaella. –Gracias por los tips.- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Hey, Ox. Un momento. Te traje unos macarronesh con una tacha de chocolatesh calientesh.- dijo Leonore tendiéndole un pote con la comida bizarra.

-Eh, gracias, Leo. Es muy…em, dulce de tu parte. Lo llevare a casa para comerlo ahora, ¿sí?

Tres "Chau" sonaron a coro, despidiendo al Meister.

Ox cuando llego a su casa, pensó que Harvar lo iba a inundar con preguntas, pero no fue así.

-Solo trata de no quedarte parloteando con cualquiera que veas en la calle y llega temprano a la casa. ¿Trajiste algo de comer?

-Una cosa que me dio Leonore, pero no estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. Lo dejare en la mesa. Voy a cambiarme. Pero te advierto: come bajo tu propio riesgo esa cosa.

Ox dejo la extraña mescla de comida en la mesa y se fue a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama. Cuando volvió, vio a Harvar comiendo del extraño menjurje con una expresión satisfecha.

-¿De qué es esta cosa?- pregunto tragando la comida.

-Según Leonore son Macarronesh con chocolatesh calientesh.- al decir estas palabras, Harvar alzo una ceja y siguió comiendo la mescla bizarra.

-No está tan mal. Pero después de esto, no aceptare ninguna comida de las manos de esa loca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-USAGI-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la oscura noche, donde la luna miraba con risa a la Death City, dos figuras encapuchadas se acercaron a la residencia Stein. La de la capucha roja se volvió a la capucha azul.

-Psst, estamos aquí. ¿Cómo entregamos el paquete?- dijo una voz femenina. Se podía ver que cargaba con una caja con un letrero que decía 'frágil' en grandes letras rojas. La capucha azul se volteó a su compañera y le señalo la puerta de la entrada.

-Ponemos el paquete en la entrada, y luego nos metemos al cuarto de la chica para poner esto.- dijo otra voz femenina alzando una canasta con un bulto cubierto por una sabana.

Silenciosamente, escalaron al segundo piso de la casa, y abrieron la ventana para pasar. Con cuidado de que sus pisadas no se escuchasen, caminaron hacia la cama de la pelirosada y pusieron lo que parecía ser un huevo del tamaño de tres palmos en su cama, para que este fuese abrazado por la chica durmiente.

Cuando las dos encapuchas se disponían a salir por la ventana, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Stein estaba parado en la puerta con una mirada amenazante.

La de la capucha azul le sonrió al hombre y le saludo.

-Eiríni, iremía psychís.- dijo en un tono calmante. Era una bruja.

-Amigo, venimos en son de paz. No hemos venido a hacerle daño alguno a la bruja Kounéli. Es un paso muy importante para la iniciación de una bruja. Sus poderes que estaban dormidos por tanto tiempo han despertado recientemente y queremos que tenga esto.- dijo la capucha roja señalando el huevo.

-Se le agradecerían dos cosas: primero que no haga un alboroto de esto. Y segundo que no diseccione ese huevo es muy importante.

-Entiendo. Espero que ustedes no sean las que causen alboroto. – dijo el con un gruñido.

La de la capucha azul ladeo su cabeza inocentemente.

-Usted tiene demasiados prejuicios.- dijo tomando la palabra por primera vez.- No todas las brujas buscan destrucción, sino la paz. Como ustedes tienen kishins, humanos que decidieron ir por el camino del mal, nosotras tenemos a las brujas que destruyen y ponen en el suelo el nombre de las brujas. Tenemos tanto en común, pero tantas barreras. Buenas noches.

Las dos brujas hicieron aparecer escobas y se montaron en ellas. Al despegar, la bruja de la capucha roja miro a Stein con ojos negros, pero calmados.

-Piense en lo que ha dicho mi colega. Y que su bebé sea bendecido. Feliz encuentro, feliz despedida y feliz encuentro otra vez. – y la bruja se fue sin más.

Stein miro de reojo a Crona, quien no había sido perturbada en sus sueños, y suspiro. Ya no sabía que pensar de las brujas. Con paso lento se fue a su habitación y se volvió a dormir.

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Estoy terminando de escribir esto en el colegio. Como estamos en trimestrales, no tenemos clases. Hoy hice el examen de algebra, corto pero difícil. La profesora es taaannn vieja como para jubilarse 10 veces. Para colmo la señora habla de puras mesas, creo que debe tener un fetiche con las mesas, no se. Lo que dijo la de la capucha azul, que me imagino no entendieron ni pito, esta en griego y significa: paz, calma alma.**

**Y emmm, lo de los macarronesh con chocolatesh calientesh fue un error al comer unos días atrás. Mi hermana volteo sin querer queriendo un vaso de chocolate caliente en mis macarrones con queso, y por alguna razón lo probe. No estaba tan mal, hasta estaban gustosos…**

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: tu KidxCrona como lo prometí. **


	5. Primer Día de Clases! Presente!

**Meikyuu: hola chicoooss! Como andan?**

**Fabbi: Me imagino que en dos pies…**

**Meikyuu: muy graciosa. Bueno este es el quinto capitulo de Shiroi Honno! Yupi! Y como lo he prometido….Premios!**

**Crona: Para la señorita DeAtH tHe RoSe hay… unos peluches idénticos a mi y a Kid-kun. **

**Black Star: Nikolas Sur… que era lo que tenia que decir?**

**Tsubaki: Nikolas Sur- kun, Meikyuu te ha regalado una bolsa de boxear con las cara de los villanos de Soul Eater, no Soul, no eres tú.Y unos guantes de boxeo con la forma de Fire y Thunder en forma de armas. Diviertete mucho!**

**Maka: Bellette tendrá una de las jirafas que Patty no ha destruido aún.**

**Patty: no destruiré esa jirafa… es un premio y Meikyuu-chi me prometio chocolates a cambio de no destrozar jirafas hoy.**

**Meikyuu: buena chica, buena chica...**

**Harvar: ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí?**

**Meikyuu: Porque sí y punto. Por cierto, Soul Eater no me pertenecen, solo los OC.**

**Fabbi: un aviso más: todos los personajes presentados hoy se reunirán al final del capi**

**Todos: Disfruten!**

El sol estaba saliendo de su escondite, para calentar con sus rayos el nuevo día. Era un amanecer precioso, que todas las habitantes del apartamento 254 se estaban perdiendo. Todas menos una.

Kim, un ave mañanera más que ave nocturna, miraba el cielo iluminado por el astro risueño. Con una mano sostenía la taza de té de frambuesas y menta caliente, y en la otra, sostenía una tostada embarrada de mantequilla. En la mesa de la cocina estaba el periódico, abierto y con las noticias del día a la vista.

La joven ya tenía puesto su uniforme Spartoi, y estaba lista para un día nuevo de clases. Miró con recelo el reloj de la cocina. Éste marcaba las 6: 12, y Kim ya se estaba terminando su desayuno. Reparó en que sus hermanas estaban aún dormidas, y a ella le tocaría el trabajo de despertarlas.

Micaella sería un trabajo fácil, tiene el sueño liviano y no hace tanto alboroto para alistarse. Leonore le daría problemas, eso es seguro, pero no se quejara por más de dos minutos. El verdadero reto recaía en Jackie. Esa Lámpara Demoniaca tenía el temperamento de un toro cuando la despiertan mal. Suerte que Kim sabe algunos trucos para que se despierte sin tantos problemas. Pero para que se levante de verdad, tendría que quitarle las sabanas, demasiado terca.

La primera persona que levantaría será, por supuesto, Micci. De seguro que ella la ayudaría a preparar el desayuno mientras las otras se despiertan.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, sus ojos ajustándose a la poca luz que había en la habitación. Primero apartó las cortinas para abrir la ventana, el aire fresco de la mañana le saludo con una brisa suave. Kim se acuclillo a lado de la cama de Micci y le sacudió un poco los hombros. Parpadeando un poco, Micci alargo la mano hacia su mesita de noche y agarró sus anteojos con un poco de torpeza. En el momento que la joven arma se puso los lentes, saludo con un bostezo a su hermana mayor.

-Arhh, buen día Kim. Tuve un buen sueño, descansé tan bien. – dijo estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Micci se paró de su cama y se fue directo al baño que se situaba en el fondo del corredor. Antes de cerrar la puerta se volteó y le guiño el ojo a su hermana.-Hoy va a ser un gran día, tengo una buena corazonada el día de hoy. Estaré lista en unos, digamos, diez minutos.

Sonriente, Kim se fue a la habitación de Leonore, y como se lo esperaba, ella estaba hecha un ovillo con las sabanas y almohadones enredados en ella. Riéndose para sus adentros, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana. La risa no se hizo esperar y pronto la chica estaba retorciéndose en la cama riendo como loca. La mejor forma de empezar la mañana, por cierto.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡KIMMY, PARA, PARAAAA!- Leo empezó a retorcerse más en la cama, las sabanas en el piso y almohadones en el suelo. Pronto, empezó a patear en todas las direcciones posibles. -¡ESTOY DESPIERTA, ESTOY DESPIERTA!¡AHAHAHA!- rió Leo cayéndose finalmente de la cama. Kim se separó de la cama y puso sus manos en las caderas, sintiéndose muy satisfecha de su trabajo. Apuntando al baño, sonrió y mirando a su hermana le dio sus instrucciones.

-Leo, al baño. Micci acaba de salir y ya está vestida y lista para ir al Shibusen. No te quedes jugando con la espuma o el shampoo, ¿entendido?-

-¡Capitán, sí capitán!- Leo puso pose militar, y con grandes zancadas entró al baño. Kim miro a Utau de reojo.-Utau, ve y asegúrate que Leo no juegue en el baño. – la leopardo asintió, y se fue corriendo al baño.

Ahora venía el verdadero reto. Despertar a Jacqueline Mary O. Lantern Dupré. Kim tomo una gran bocanada de aire al entrar al cuarto de la bestia, digo, Jackie. Con un agarre firme separo las cortinas y abrió la ventana, los rayos del sol y el viento mañanero entraron a la habitación que anteriormente estaba en penumbras. Primer paso: quitar las sabanas del cuerpo de Jackie.

Las sabanas estaban enredadas en las piernas de Jackie, mientras que ésta estaba totalmente estirada, tomado todo el espacio posible de la cama. Con un poco de esfuerzo desenredó las sabanas de las piernas de la joven arma y los descartó en el suelo. Ahora el segundo paso (que probablemente tendrá muchas fases): despertar a la chica.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue hacerle cosquillas. Su punto débil era la barriga. Le hizo cosquillas en su punto débil, pero apenas si se movió. Jackie se volteó hacia la pared y se hizo bolita, murmurando para sí cosas inentendibles.

Fase dos: gritar.

Con un megáfono que se encontró en un rincón trató de despertarla. Pero Jackie solo se volvió a voltear. Ahora, irritada fue a la cocina por la fase tres: mermelada de manzana, su favorito.

Embarró una tostada con la mermelada de manzana y estaba a punto de ponérsela cerca de la nariz cuando de repente escucho algo que la perturbaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-Harvar, m-más rápido. Ya viene,- el rostro de Kim se enrojeció por completo- ah…. ¡Más rápido, con más fuerza!- Jackie empezó a jadear y a Kim ya se le estaba yendo el aliento. No puede ser que Jackie sea una pervertida.- ¡Harvar! ¡Nos van a alcanzar los helados danzantes! ¡Noooo! ¡IDIOTA PERDIMOS LA PARTIDA!- Jackie se levantó con mucha fuerza y quedó sentada en su propia cama. Kim puso la mirada en blanco. Ya no sabía si decía buenos días o le preguntaba sobre el sueño.

-¿Kim qué haces con una tostada en la mano y en mi cuarto?- Kim se quedó muda, miro para todos lados desconcertada. Miro el trozo de pan en su mano y se lo dio a Jackie.

-Vine a despertarte y te traje el desayuno, pero veo que ya estas despierta. Solo báñate y vístete. Hay que salir temprano si queremos llegar a tiempo.- dijo Kim saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?- preguntó Jackie con un tono preocupado, como de quien guarda un secreto. Kim se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

-No mucho tiempo, apenas acabo de llegar. Te esperare en la cocina. Escuche a Leo salir de la ducha, asi que apúrate.- Kim salió rápidamente de la habitación de Jackie, mas aliviada no podía estar. Nunca volverá a ver a un helado de la misma forma ahora.

Entrando a la cocina, vio a Micci con su uniforme escolar ya puesto. El uniforme consistía de una falda azul cielo con pliegues, medias blancas y altas hasta la rodilla. Tenía una blusa manga-larga y de un blanco puro. Encima de ella tenía un chaleco azul sin mangas, en el bolsillo derecho inferior estaba la singular calaverita de Shinigami-sama. De ultimo pero no menos importante, una corbata azul un poco suelta completaba su uniforme. Micci estaba preparando unas tostadas francesas. Cada una tendría dos, y la mermelada o crema siempre era diferente entre las hermanas. Diligentemente, la joven bruja Ookami puso platos en sus respectivos lugares, cada uno con dos tostadas. La de la derecha tenía mermelada de durazno y un vaso de leche con chocolate. La del extremo izquierdo tenía las mismas tostadas pero con una crema de arándano, a un lado había un vaso de jugo de naranja. La del medio, cerca de la ventana, había un vaso de café con leche y unas tostadas con mermelada de manzana.

Leo, al oler el singular aroma de la cocina de Micci, salió corriendo de su cuarto y se sentó de golpe donde estaban las tostadas con mermelada de durazno. Más rápida que segura, se voló las dos tostadas de una sola. Y de un solo trago se bebió la leche chocolatada. Se paró y corriendo se fue a su cuarto, seguramente a buscar su bolso. Vino y fue tan rápido que Micci casi ni se da cuenta de lo que estaba usando en ese momento.

Venia vestida con una falda a cuadros amarilla, la blusa del Sailor Fuku era de manga corta y blanco, más en las mangas tenía tres líneas amarillas, la corbata amarilla tenía tres pines, uno arriba del otro. Primero un corazón blanco, luego la calaverita de Shinigami-sama, y luego un rayo. Las medias eran cortas y blancas. Para la base de sus coletas tenía unos lazos algo grandes, blancos y con puntitos amarillos.

Finalmente, salió Jackie de su cuarto, la cabellera mojada y en el mismo uniforme de Kim. Tranquilamente se sentó a la mesa, y con mucha paciencia se comió sus tostadas, con uno que otro trago de café. Micci estaba, por su parte, recostada en la pared de la cocina comiendo sus tostadas con crema de arándano. Ella miraba con cierto recelo el reloj de la cocina.

-Chicas, ya se nos va a hacer tarde, vámonos ya.- dijo Micci tomando su bolso del colegio y colgándoselo de un hombro. Kim salió con su bolso en la mano, y con la otra jalando la mano a Leo.

Jackie terminó de tomarse el café y parándose se fue hacia la entrada y agarró su bolso. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ruki sentada en los escalones, ya habiendo terminado su caminata matutina. Jackie levanto una ceja, curiosa de lo que había hecho durante la mañana.

-Salí a pasear y me encontré con una vieja amiga en el parque. – dijo ella entrando al apartamento. La pequeña Tanuki se subió a los hombros de Kim y le lamio el cachete. –Buena suerte en el colegio, Kimmy. – dicho esto se bajó de sus hombros y se escabullo al cuarto de su bruja. Kim sonrió, Ruki era muy cariñosa, casi como su madre…

Saliendo del apartamento, se encontraron con la señora Rosa regando las plantas del frente.

-Hola, señoritas. ¿Nuevas amigas?- pregunto una señora de unos sesenta y pico de años.

-Hola señora Rosa. Son mis hermanas, vinieron de un viaje a Europa.- contesto Jackie sonriendo dulcemente.

-Oh, un gusto, niñas. ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres?

- Me llamo Micaella, y la chica rubia olisqueado sus rosas es Leonore.

-Ohh, ustedes cuatro me recuerdan cuando yo era una jovencita. Sí que sí, tenía muchos pretendientes. Recuerdo, que en cierta parte era como Micaella, inteligente y rápida. Pero también yo era dulce e inocente como Leo. Luego esta belleza de estas dos chicas, Kim y Jackie. Ah, recuerdo la secundaria, mi primer y único amor, Johnny. De lo más dulce y romántico el chico. Era taaan inteligente.- dijo la señora como en un ensueño.

-¿Y qué paso con Johnny?- pregunto Kim.

-Ah, está durmiendo, descansando.- Rosa tenía una sonrisa melancólica.- me debe de estar esperando…- los ojos de las niñas se abrieron desmesuradamente. No puede ser…

-¿Se murió?- preguntaron a coro las cuatro chicas a lo que la anciana se rió.

-¡Oh, no, por Dios! ¡Está en un congreso en las Bahamas!- se rio un poco más. - ¿Les gustaría una flor?- las chicas asintieron. La señora se dio la vuelta y empezó a cortar unas cuantas flores. Se volvió a voltear, y ya tenía un pequeño ramo de cuatro flores.

-Niñas, las flores tienen cada una un significado especial. Cerrare los ojos y les daré a cada una flor aleatoria. Luego les diré su significado y un consejo.- dicho esto cerro los ojos y tomo una flor del montón y se la entregó a Kim. Luego procedió a darle una flor morada a Micci, a Jackie le dio una flor blanca con muchos pétalos y a Leo le dio una flor amarilla, muy parecida a una campanilla.

La señora abrió los ojos y vio las flores que entrego. –Hm… ya veo. Jacqueline, da un paso hacia delante.- Jackie avanza hacia la señora. – Veo que te ha tocado el jazmín. ¿Tienes a algún chico en mente? Pues según la flor, tu solo quieres ser el centro de atención para él, su todo, Jackie no sabía que eras asi…- dijo en tono de broma. La cara de Jackie estaba súper roja. Harvar…

-Veamos, Leonore, pasa para acá.- Leo se fue obedientemente hacia Rosa. – Uy… tienes la Prímula. Eso significa que tu primer amor está a la vuelta de la esquina… umm… será un chico muy opuesto a ti, pero se amaran a mas no poder.

-Micaella, ven querida. Veamos tu flor. ¡Oh, pero si es una Azalea… acabas de conocer a un chico, y estas feliz, tienen mucho en común… ah, pero si es mayor que usted señorita…- dijo la señora guiñando un ojo.- Hm, está en tu colegio, y se sentara a tu lado, no, a ti te harán sentar a su lado. Ujujuju.

La señora estaba teniendo la mejor mañana de la semana. Se divertía tanto, _esto me parece una de las novelas que veo en la tele… _pensó Rosa sonriente.

-Ohoho, no creas que me olvide de ti, Kim. Veo que tienes una Iris. Te ha estado gustando un chico desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? Pues mira, una Iris azul en tus manos… eso significa que amas a alguien con ternura. Ay, qué lindaa.- dijo jalando de los cachetes de Kim.

Las chicas estaban más que rojas, bueno excepto Leo quien estaba pensando en quien sería su pretendiente. _No pude ser tan cochinamente obvia…_ pensó Micci.

_¿Qué? Pero si no soy tan ególatra como Black Star, pero no, no me gusta ese pelo palmera…_

_¡¿Qué rayos? ¿De quién está hablando esa señora? Es culpa de la flor…_

-Señora Rosa, tenemos que ir al colegio…- murmuro Kim.

-¡Ah Sí! Ustedes son como justicieras, o algo asi. No las voy a seguir reteniendo, vayan, vayan. Si me necesitan estaré en la Quinta Avenida en mi floristería, puedo leer la mano también.- la señora les guiño y las despidió con la mano.

Caminando rápido, las chicas se encaminaron al Shibusen. Iban a un paso muy rápido, hasta que Micci se paró frente la ventana de un carro.

-Micci, ¿qué haces?- pregunto Leo ladeando la cabeza.

-Si lo que la señora Rosa es cierto, creo que me daría buena suerte ponerme la flor por lo menos. No quiero que se marchite.- dijo mientras se ponía la flor de un lado de la cabeza.

-No es mala idea.- dijo Kim encogiéndose de hombros.-Me parece hasta lindo- dijo poniendo su flor en detrás de su oreja. Jackie hizo lo mismo, pero del otro lado. Y Leo coloco su flor en el bolsillo de su blusa

Llegaron por fin al Shibusen, y todos miraban a las cuatro chicas, bueno miraban más a Leonore y a Micaella. Pronto, Tsugumi, Anya y Meme se acercaron a las cuatro. Anya tenía una expresión un poco irritada, mientras que Meme sonreía, pero se veía que estaba perdida. Tsugumi, por su parte estaba muy alegre.

-Hola, chicas. Meme, Anya, estas son Micaella y Leonore, hermanas de Kim y primas de Jackie.- Meme saludo muy alegremente agitando su mano. Anya las miro y refunfuño. Las tres chicas ya no pertenecían a la clase NOT, ya habían pasado tres años y el tiempo las había hecho muy fuertes, tanto que ya asistían a la clase EAT.

-Meme, ¿recuerdas donde pusiste el dinero de la semana?- pregunto Tsugumi un tanto curiosa. Meme se puso un dedo bajo el mentón, pensando. Al final sacó una cámara de su bolso y la prendió. Con el tiempo habían descubierto que la mejor forma de que Meme recuerde lo que ha estado pasando es tomar fotos. Paso algunas fotos, y luego las miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hehehe, creo que ese día olvide cargar la cámara.- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza. Claro, también había días en los cuales ella olvidaba cargar la cámara, y ese era un error del plan. -¿Oye, ya terminamos las clases?

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado…- susurro Anya rolando los ojos.

-Tendremos que conseguir otro trabajo, ya me da pena venir casi todas las semanas a Deathbucks para buscar otro empleo.- comentó Tsugumi con una gotita de sudor.

-Hoy leí en el periódico que hay un empleo para limpiar la piscina del Shibusen. Les puedo conseguir el trabajo, pero necesitamos, mis hermanas y yo, trabajar allí también.-

Tsugumi ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, entendiendo la razón de esa decisión.- ¿Es por el "proyecto"?- pregunto ella haciendo comillas con los dedos al tiempo que se dirigían al salón.

-Exactamente, Tsugumi-san. – dijo Micci acomodándose los anteojos. Meme estaba hablando con Leo y las dos jóvenes le estaban tomando fotos a cualquiera. Juntas se fueron al salón Cressent Moon, buscando sus asientos. Kim y Jackie en la fila lateral segunda y Micci y Leo en la tercera, justo detrás de ellas.

-¿Cuándo nos presentaran? - preguntó Leo. Kim puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada.- Cuando escuches el sonido de unas ruedas de sillita de oficina, el profesor vendrá.

-¿Silla de oficina?- preguntaron Leo y Micci a coro.

3-3-3-3-USAGI-3-3-3-3

En esa misma mañana, una chica de cabello rosa pálido se estaba despertando. Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando un poco. Al mirar hacia la ventana, se sorprendió un poco. Estaba segura de que las había cerrado la noche anterior. Se sentó en su cama y estiro sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Estiro también, su columna. Sonriendo satisfecha al escuchar el 'crack' de sus huesos. Cuando se paró, se llevó consigo la sabana. Se paró en seco al ver el objeto que había en su cama. Instalado cómodamente en su cama, había un huevo con pequeñas zanahorias y corazones adornando el caparazón. Crona se quedó parpadeando por un rato antes de proferir un grito agudo.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?- el grito agudo rompió el silencio de la mañana, siendo así el despertador de muchos vecinos. Cuidadosamente, Crona levantó al huevo en vilo, estudiándolo por todos los ángulos posibles. Suspirando un poco resignada, se fue al baño para ponerse su uniforme escolar. Tomando la boina de su tocador, se la puso y con su mochila y huevo misterioso en mano se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentó ruidosamente, haciendo que Marie se volteara para saludar a su hija con una de sus sonrisas, pero cuando vio el huevo se quedó de piedra.

-¿Pusiste un huevo, Crona?- dijo ella poniendo el desayuno que estaba cocinando en el plato de la joven Meister. Marie ya no se sorprendía tanto ahora. Después de ver Kishins, brujas, demonios y un sinfín de cosas extrañas, que su hija de la nada ponga un huevo no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, hasta le parecía lindo, en una forma dulce y retorcida.

-Creo…- Marie coloca el plato de Crona en la mesa. Irónicamente, se trataba de huevos, tocino y arepa. Crona miró su huevo y luego al huevo de su plato.

-Mama, creo que se quitaron las ganas de comer huevo. ¿Si me como solo el tocino no te molestas?- dijo ella apartando el huevo con su tenedor. Marie sonrió levemente, entendía a la perfección el desagrado de su hija hacia el huevo.

-Claro que no, caramelito. En vez de eso, ¿qué tal una manzana? Oh, se me estaba olvidando. Dejaron un paquete para ti en el pórtico. Está en el living.

Rápidamente, se fue al living, tomo la caja de un metro de largo y sentándose en el suelo empezó a abrirla. Marie se acercó para ver lo que había en la caja. Su curiosidad era increíblemente grande. En la caja había un montón de foamies en pelotitas para que el contenido no se rompa. Encima de las bolitas había un sobre. Lentamente, Crona abre el sobre dirigido para ella.

_Para: Crona Stein_

_De: Aileen Mallí y Eleni Leaina, Concejo de Brujas._

Crona leyó en voz alta para Marie, ésta por su parte estaba sorprendida. Marie puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Crona de forma tranquilizadora, la apoyaría en lo que sea. Crona saco la carta, de caligrafía fina y decente, y la leyó en alto.

_¡Enhorabuena! Se le felicita por medio de este manuscrito a la bruja Conejo, Crona Stein, por el despertar de sus poderes. _

_El primer hechizo de nivel 4 fue realizado excepcionalmente por la bruja neófita. De ahora en adelante se le será bienvenida a la Misa de Brujas con los brazos abiertos. _

_El contenido de esta caja es uno muy especial. Se le reconoce los poderes especiales a Crona Stein por medio de su propio libro de hechizos y uno de bolsillo. Además de su propio medio de transporte, el más nuevo de este siglo. _

_Aparte se le ha hecho entrega del huevo que contiene a su guía espiritual, familiar o como desee llamarle. Es aconsejable que lleve el huevo a todas partes consigo, ya que para su despertar necesita conexión constante con su bruja._

_Constando que su madre biológica fue parte del consejo, mas tarde ex-comunicada de la sociedad mágica, se espera el más óptimo comportamiento de parte de usted. _

_Feliz encuentro, feliz partida y feliz encuentro otra vez._

_Maaba Mágissa, Aileen Mallí y Eleni Leaina._

Los ojos de Crona y Marie se abrieron como pelotas de soccer. Ahora era oficial, ya era una bruja legal. Las dos cruzaron miradas y rápidamente apartaron las bolitas, casi escarbando, para ver el contenido de la caja.

Lo primero que vieron fue el libro de hechizos. Era grande, grueso y se veía viejo pero a la vez nuevo. Luego, estaba un libro del alto de un palmo y un poco grueso. Se titulaba 'Hechizos Útiles, Interesante y Más'. Poniendo el libro más chico en su mochila, siguió escarbando hasta toparse con un paraguas negro con lacitos rosa, era de un metro de alto, y como pudieron comprobar después, agrandable.

-¿Un paraguas?- murmuro Crona viéndolo con detalle. Corriendo a su cuarto se fue a poner el libro de hechizos en un estante pequeño que Maka y Soul le regalaron en su cumpleaños. Bajando de nuevo, se encontró a Marie sosteniendo en una mano su mochila y en la otra una cesta con el huevo en un nidito de paños.

-Crona, es hora de ir al Shibusen. Se te está haciendo un poquito tarde.- dijo Marie sonriendo. Ya lista para salir, vio Kid, Liz y a Patty pasando al frente de su casa. Ya no era tan tímida como hace tres años. Se sentía muy cómoda con su grupito de amigos. Agitado el brazo derecho, llamó la atención de los tres, quienes se pararon y saludaron con la mano. Corriendo hacia ellos murmuro un pequeño 'hola'.

-Buen día Crona, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Liz, Kid estaba algo rojo y le costaba pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Oh, Onee-chan! ¡Miren, Crona puso un huevo! ¡HEHEHE!- Patty empezó a acariciar el huevo de Crona con su cachete. -¡Espero que salga una jirafa! ¡Ahahaha!- Crona dejó que Patty tomara el huevo en sus manos, no sin antes decirle que tuviese cuidado con él.

-Así que…Pusiste un huevo.- dijo Liz caminando pausadamente. Crona negó de forma adorable con un pequeño sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisita.

-Etto… el concejo de brujas me lo dejaron en mi cama anoche, junto con un paquete. Al parecer ya soy una bruja oficial.- dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa.

-¿Va a nacer algo de eso?- preguntó Kid.

-Sí, me enviaron una carta diciéndome que dentro del huevo está mi familiar.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, Crona dejando que Patty cargara el huevo en su cesta y Kid y Liz se turnaban para ver el huevo. De pronto escucharon unos gritos provenientes del cielo.

-¡UHAAA!- una chica sentada en una escoba les pasó por arriba de las cabezas. La chica trató de parar la escoba pero no podía. Crona quiso ayudar, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Detente!- grito de la nada, y por un instante, Crona creyó ver como todo a su alrededor se detenía por unos segundos para seguir como si nada. La chica de la escoba, quien iba casi colgando de ella, se elevó y la perdieron de vista.

-Bueno, eso fue raro.- dijo Kid empezando a subir las escaleras del colegio. Los cuatro caminaron hacia su salón y se sentaron en sus puestos usuales. Crona iba al lado de Maka, quien iba sentada de a un lado de Soul. Al otro lado de Crona estaba Kid y las dos pistolas demoniacas iban sentadas juntas.

Maka al ver el huevo de Crona le iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento se escucharon las singulares rueditas de silla de oficina de Stein. Cuando éste iba a entrar, se tropezó como siempre con el marco de la puerta y después de tremendo matracazo, se levantó como si nada.

-Buenos días estudiantes. Hoy tenemos a cinco estudiantes nuevas. Pasen adelante cuando las llame. – dijo él sacando una lista con nombres en ella. ,- Micaella Diehl.- al escuchar su nombre, la menor de las hermanas se paró y bajo las escaleras. Mientras bajaba, escucho a una chica de cabello negro murmurar cosas no muy bonitas.

-Otra bruja más. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un colegio para cochinas brujas? Sí, claro.- la joven tuvo la intención de hacerle una zancadilla a Micci, pero cuando ésta volteó a verla, sus ojos brillaron con un tono azul hielo amenazante, dejando paralizada de miedo a la chica.

Micaella siguió su camino y se paró frente toda la clase. Puso su mejor sonrisa y con una pequeña reverencia, se presentó.

-Hola, soy Micaella Diehl, y espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo ella educadamente.

-Bien, siéntate por…allá. Donde está el joven Rung. Rung, levante la mano.- Micaella, se va rápidamente al asiento a la derecha de Kilik.

-Hola, Micci. ¿Qué hay?

-Leonore Diehl, venga.- saltando los escalones de forma alegre, Leo se dirigió dónde estaba el profesor Stein. Otra vez, la chica iba a hacerle una zancadilla, cuando un flash amarillo cruzo sus ojos de color jade y unas orejas de leopardo translucidas aparecieron en su cabeza, aunque solo la chica lo notó. De repente, la silla en la que la chica estaba sentada se rompió. Esto llamó la atención de muchos estudiantes, pero Leo solo siguió bajando las escaleras alegremente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Leonore Diehl, pero solo llámenme Leo. Espero que todos seamos amigos.- La chica sonrió dulcemente y se le hicieron unos hojuelitos en sus mejillas. La mayoría de la populación masculina tenía corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-Siéntese… siéntese donde usted ya estaba. Siguiendo con la lista… Ángela Leon.- nadie se levantó, ni hablo.

-Volveré a repetirlo, Ángela Leon, venga.- el profesor se volteó y cuando iba a escribir algo en el pizarrón cuando unos gritos provenientes del pasillo lo interrumpieron. La chica de la escoba entro colgando de su escoba, agarrada de una sola mano, y atravesó la puerta.

Al final se soltó de la escoba y quedó sentada en el suelo, la escoba hecha añicos. La chica tenia cabello marrón claro y largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos rosados muy expresivos. Usaba un uniforme de blusa blanca y manga-larga, la capa sailor era rosa con dos líneas blancas y la falda era de color rosa y con pliegues. Su cabello estaba recogido por un lazo del lado derecho rosa y en el centro estaba la calavera de Shinigami-sama.

La joven de trece años levantó la mano lentamente y con una voz aguda y muy familiar para Black Star (desgraciadamente) pronunció sus primeras palabras desde que llegó al aula de clases.

-Presente, Stein-hakase…- y acto seguido se desmayó y cayo con un ´puf´.

Stein la miró y le puso un ganchito al cuadro a lado de ´Ángela Leon´y murmuro un perezoso "presente".

La chica de antes, la pelinegra, golpeó sus manos contra su mesa de trabajo.

-¡OTRA MALDITA BRUJA!- dijo ella, ganándose miradas feas de parte de sus compañeros. Todos en el colegio aceptaban el hecho de que Kim Diehl y sus hermanas fuesen estudiantes del Shibusen. Crona era bruja también, y todos la trataban como a una princesa debido a ser la chica más "moe y kawaii" del colegio, no que ella estuviese enterada. Pero esta chica nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el director de la academia, le tenía un alto grado de repugnancia a las brujas.

-Señorita Melendez, siéntese y guarde silencio. ¿O quieres acaso que te diseque?- amenazó Stein. La chica bajo las revoluciones por un rato, y miró de reojo a la recién llegada.

Ángela se estaba despertando al rato, para ver dos caras muy preocupadas a cada lado. La de su derecha era Thunder y a su izquierda tenía a Fire. Los gemelos la ayudaron a pararse y la llevaron a su puesto, en medio de los dos gemelos.

-Pasando a la siguiente en la lista…Ichimoku Ai.- una chica baja y algo plana entró al salón. Tenía el cabello de color miel corto y muy rizado, con ojos chocolate oscuro escondidos por anteojos. Usaba un uniforme de falda blanca a cuadros, blusa blanca y chaleco marrón con un listón en el cuello de la camisa. En el centro del listón había una calavera.

-Hola, me llamo Ichimoku Ai, por favor llámenme Ai.- hizo una reverencia corta y prosiguió- y como mi nombre implica, flechazo de amor, ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES SERAN FLECHADOS POR MI! ¡SOY SU NUEVO CUPIDO ENCAPUCHADO! Asi, que cuidado, el amor les llegara muy pronto y se enamoraran de la persona más o menos pensada. Espero que podamos ser amigos.- terminó con una sonrisa dulce.

La joven se sentó en la fila de atrás de Kim y le sonrió a todos.

-…Bien, interesante. Helen Artiglio, pase.- una joven de estatura mediana se paró en medio del salón. Tenía el cabello largo y de color negro azabache. Tenía ojos rojizos y dulces. Su uniforme consistía una blusa de color rosa pálido con la capa sailor de color rojo, la falda era de la misma forma roja y con pliegues.

-Buenos días, soy Helen. Espero sobrevivir a este colegio.- dijo sonriendo y sentándose a lado de Ai. Las dos hablaban muy animadamente cuando un escalpelo fue lanzado hacia ellas. Por suerte lo esquivaron a tiempo y abrieron sus libros enseguida.

-Si no hay más interrupciones…hoy haremos algo muy especial,- todos los estudiantes sostuvieron su respiración,- vamos a disecar un koala que me prestaron en el zoológico de China. Abran sus cuadernos y dibujen el procedimiento. Como ya saben, uno toma el escalpelo y con suma delicadeza…- Stein siguió explicando los pasos de la disección a los estudiantes, que ni siquiera estaban prestando atención.

Ángela miró con asco al profesor y volteó a ver a Thunder, quien estaba leyendo la última edición de la revista TÚ a escondidas. A su otro lado vio a Fire, leyendo un manga detrás de su libro de Historia de Almas 101. Riendo para sus adentros y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ángela se sintió feliz por primera vez en años. Tenía una vida normal, de una adolecente normal (ni tanto, está en una academia que combate kishins) y recibía clases en un aula de clases real, no como las clases que Sid y Nygus le han estado dando.

Ángela se acercó más a Thunder para poder ver la revista cuando en ese momento Stein les lanzo un bisturí casi tocando sus cabezas.

-¿Qué hacen?- les pregunto enojado Stein.

Thunder fue la primera en hablar, ella era el tipo de chica con el don de la palabra.-Solo le estaba mostrando a Angie una de sus formas más fáciles para encontrar el riñón de un lagarto africano, profesor.- dijo sonriendo. Stein miró a Ángela para comprobar lo que Thunder había dicho. Rápidamente Ángela asintió múltiples veces. Satisfecho, el profesor se dirigió al koala que estaba torturando y prosiguió tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Dee-Dee, eres la mejor.- susurró Ángela.

-No podía dejar que el loco te abra por diversión. A demás, si tú mueres no podrás ser mi cuñada y no podré diseñar ese hermoso vestido de bodas para tu boda con mi hermano. – Ángela se sonrojo a más no poder y miró de reojo a Fire, el chico estaba absorto en su manga.

-Dee-Dee, no le gusto de ESA forma.- Thunder se rió, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Como tú digas, Angie.- dijo ella volteando la página de la revista. Leyendo uno de los tabloides, sus ojos se abrieron como pelotas de soccer.

-¡Santo cielo! Angie, mira lo que dice tu horóscopo.- Thunder se acercó más a su amiga para que ésta pudiera echar un vistazo.- Aries: vienen buenas noticias. Es tiempo de hacer nuevos planes o pequeños viajes y paseos. En el romance, hay alguien en tu aula que te admira. ¡Pero cuidado! Él es super- mega tímido y si te abalanzas a él, huira. Cuatro corazones y medio.- Thunder miró a Ángela emocionada. – Ujujuju, ¿podrá ser que el chico de quien habla la revista será mi hermanito?- a Ángela le recorrió una gotita de sudor por la frente.

-Dee-Dee, yo soy cáncer…

**Harvar: Aquí termina el capítulo del mes.**

**Jackie: bueno como Meikyuu lo dijo, aquí estamos todos en la habitación de la autora.**

**Soul: Algo rosado, pero cool.**

**Maka: Dos camas, y parece estar dividido…**

**Patuchis: Hola, soy la hermana menor de Meikyuu.**

**Crona: Y Meikyuu?**

**Patuchis: Meikyuu esta ocupada ahorita mismo. Para que sepan este es mi cuarto también…**

**Kim: con razón se ve tan… contrastante….**

**Ox: el lado izquierdo esta totalmente decorado de Justin Bieber…Bleh**

**Patuchis: Epa!**

**Black Star: y ni se puede ver tu pared….**

**Tsubaki: el lado derecho tiene guirnaldas de flores moradas y estanterías con libros, lindo.**

**Micaella: Son libros muy interesantes también…**

**Thunder: Y tantos peluches**

**Fire: y tantos almohadones **

**Ángela: y casi toda la colección de Tú en un esquina….**

**Leonore: tengo hambre… vamos a la cocina?**

***bajan todos a la cocina y se encuentran con Ai y Helen***

**Ai: Yo! Que hay?**

**Patuchis: *Ojos grandes y casi se le caen los lentes* Pero si tu eres-Hummmph! *Helen le tapa la boca y Patuchis trata de escapar***

**Helen: Pat, te llevare al cuarto de tu abuelita, parece que te esta llamando.**

**Patuchis: Pero si tu eres –UMPHHH!*boca tapada con tape de embalar* **

**Patty: que raro…**

***Maaba entra con una lata de té Arizona* **

**Maaba: eh? Ah, hola.**

**Todos: QUE?**

**Maaba: la chica dijo que todos deberíamos estar todos juntos…**

**Liz: nunca pensé que iba a ver a la reina de las brujas en la cocina de una autora de fanfics…**

**Marie: Espera, si tu estas aquí, donde están las otras brujas?**

**Stein: Si, Aileen y Eleni…**

**Voz Que Sale Del Techo: pero si ya las acaban de ver…muahahahaha**

**Kid: esa cosa da miedo.**

**Chica Meléndez: que porquería, una bruja gorda y fea….**

**Ruki: Lectores, sepan que esta chica Meléndez se llama Mónica. Y está inspirada en alguien del colegio de Meikyuu y que en quinto grado la buleó. **

**Moira: y créanme que aparecerán mas de sus compañeros de clase para el comic-relief.**

**Todos menos Mónica: Comenten!**


	6. Atentad en el Oiche Shamhna

**Hello, hello. Wossu! Nuevo chappie! Me he tardado mucho, al menos eso yo pienso. He estado ocupada con una obra que vamos a tener y yo estoy en el coro. (sí, al parecer yo canto. Me sorprendio a mi también.) eso y la innumerable pila de tarea y material de estudio que nos están metiendo de a chorisazo. Dentro de dos semanas tengo mis exámenes finales y estoy tratando de subir mis notas (geometría) para no tener debajo de 4.0, me estresa llegar al 4.9 y no al 5.0.**

**Premios:**

**Nikolas Sur:**

**El regalo de este capitulo para ti es… Skateboard de Kid. **

**Bellette 07:**

**Chaqueta oficial del colegio Shibusen autografiada por todos los personajes del fanfic!**

**DeAtH tHe RoSe:**

**El paraguas de Crona firmado por ella!**

**Aquí les dejo el 6to capi de SHIROI HONNO!**

**Btw, si se han dado cuenta, hice una versión en ingles de esto. Otra razón del retraso.**

**Disfruten! ^_^**

**42-42-42-SHIROI HONNO-42-42-42**

Un viento frio, característico del Otoño, pasó a lado de las hermanas , dando escalofríos a las jóvenes estudiantes. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegaron a Death City, y ya se conocían la ciudad entera de palmo a palmo. Aun asi, les parecía muy extraño que todo en la ciudad llevara el Death- en todas partes. Iban al Shibusen para buscar una misión, hoy no habrá clases por ser fin de semana.

Hoy era sábado quince de Octubre, día en el calendario de las brujas muy especial. Hoy había una Misa orientada a las brujas más jóvenes, y era de celebración para las brujas expertas. Una bruja se consideraba mayor de edad al obtener los setecientos setenta y siete años. Una combinación del número mágico, el siete. Esa misma tarde se reunirían todas las brujas de Death City para la celebración. Llevarían a Crona a su primera reunión brujeríl, Ángela las acompañaría también.

Kim se encontraba algo desconcertada pero aliviada. Hace semanas que Ox no le profesaba su amor en voz alta o la avergonzaba. _¿Estará madurando o ya no soy el objeto de sus afectos?_ Se preguntó la joven Tanuki. Por otro lado, ya no se veía cada día mas avergonzada por Ox. Y eso era decir mucho. Ahora se comportaba más calmado alrededor de ella, y de vez en cuando le llevaba una caja bento para los dos cuando era hora del almuerzo. No es que se estuviese quejando.

Siguiendo su camino, se encontraron con Kilik, Fire, Thunder y Ángela, quien se había mudado con ellos hace un mes. Micaella fue la primera en saludar. Con gran energía sacudió la mano y se puso a caminar a lado de Kilik. Ambos hablaban del juego de futbol que Alemania había tenido contra Italia, y de las maravillas de Roma. Thunder y Fire por su parte, iban flanqueando a la joven Ángela, quien no paraba de hablar como radio prestado con Thunder. El más callado de los tres, Fire, escuchaba con atención la conversación entre las dos y de vez en cuando ponía su opinión.

-La verdad es que no entiendo a Stein-sensei después de tantos años. Todo lo que ha hecho es disecciones, y luego suelta un examen del que no todos salen vivos.- opinó Fire con el dedo índice levantado con tono sabio. Las dos chicas asintieron. – Me acuerdo que Black Star siempre decía algo de hacer trampa, "porque un dios TAN BIG como yo no puede sacar menos de 100. Yahoo!"- dijo Ángela tratando de imitar a Black Star. Los gemelos se rieron con ganas, disfrutando de la pose y voz que la brujita imitaba.

-Sí. Pero Soul siempre me dijo que lo agarraban con las manos en la masa y al día siguiente aparecía colgado del pizarrón.- dijo Thunder riéndose del pobre ninja.- Es un masaclote de sangre y moretones cada vez que lo descubren.

Kim se acercó a sus hermanas con aire aburrido. –Micaella se acaba de conseguir un novio… eso no es justo, yo aquí soy la mayor.- dijo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza con aires despreocupados.

-Es que si no estuvieses rechazando a Ox todo el tiempo ya tendrías un petit amie. Pero nooo, tienes que ser plus obstiné comme une mule.- dijo Leo pellizcándole la mejilla.

-¡Hmph! Es que va demasiado rápido para mí.

-Yo diría que tu único límite es tu orgullo, Kimmy.- dijo Jackie pinchándole el otro cachete. –Debes confiar un poco más en las personas que te aman.

-No después de… tu sabes… ese…- dijo Kim un poco triste. Jackie y Leo pusieron sus brazos sobre los hombros de forma reconfortante. –Kimmy, eso fue hace mucho, y tú sabes que Monte era un timador y que te estaba usando. Ox es la persona más dulce que hay en el universo, él solo quiere tu seguridad y bienestar. A demás, Monte está muerto, nosotras nos aseguramos de eso en Lyon. – dijo Leonore en tono reconfortante.

-Si pero… las heridas quedan.- dijo ella tratando de alcanzar su espalda.- Aun tengo esa horrenda cicatriz.

-Tu tranquila, yo estresada. Ni se nota. – dijo Jackie frotándole el brazo.

-Ya se, es que yo quiero conocerlo bien antes de tener algo. Sabes, su alma es linda.

Siguieron caminando en silencio cuando un halcón se acercó a Kim, y con una leve reverencia, saludó a las chicas.

-¿Mensaje?- preguntó Jackie poniendo su brazo para que el ave se posara en él.

-¡AGH!- el pajarraco mostro su pata derecha y en la pata había un mensaje enrollado con un sello en forma de estrella en el frente.

Kim miró a Leonore con gravedad en sus ojos.,- Leo, busca a Micaella.- dijo ella tomando el rollito.

-¿Nessie-sama?- pregunto la rubia. Jackie y Kim asintieron seriamente. Leo se fue a buscar a su hermana, más como arrastrarla de Kilik, y se reunió con las demás.

-Saquen escobas, tenemos que ir al Death Room.

Las cuatro brujas y hechicera se elevaron en sus escobas y como un jet se alejaron hacia el Shibusen.

Kilik y sus armas estaban muy desconcertados por la forma en que las chicas se fueron. La única que entendía a las cuatro jóvenes era Ángela, lo que se decía en el Coven se quedaba en el Coven.

-Angie, tu sabes que está pasando, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Fire a la pequeña bruja.

Con mucho pesar en su corazón, Ángela negó con su cabeza. No, no podía decir nada. Kim era su Maestre, le tenía que ser leal por el código de honor.

-Chicos, ¿les parece ir al parque?- pregunto Ángela para cambiar el tema. Los gemelos asintieron e hicieron una carrera hacia el parque, dejando atrás a Ángela.

-¡Hey, es- esperen!

Kilik vio a los chicos alejarse un poco melancólico. Suspirando largo, saco una foto de su billetera y la miró con ojos pesados.

La foto era de Kilik de once años y de Fire y Thunder de cinco años, cuando los adoptó.

-Somos una familia, yo el papá y los chicos mi niños… necesitamos una mamá.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisita y pensando en una chica con cabello azul y anteojos redondos.

-Compraré más chocolate…

OoOoOoDEATH ROOMoOoOoO

Shinigami-sama estaba sentado frente su espejo con el cejo fruncido. Esa mujer… escapó la prisión con más alta seguridad, debajo de un lago helado y bajo el palacio de Cristal. Esto era muy malo.

Shinigami-sama escuchó la puerta abrirse con fuerza y pasos desenfrenados dirigirse hacia él.

-Niñas, que bueno que pudieron llegar.- dijo él en tono serio.

-Vinimos en cuanto lo leímos. Aileen y Eleni enviaron al halcón de vuelta con la respuesta. – informó Leo abrazando a su familiar, Utau, contra su pecho.

-Nos alegra que hayan obtenido el mensaje sin ser vistas por un espía.- dijo una chica de capa roja.

-Eleni Leaina, un placer volvernos a ver.- dijo Jackie con tono retador. –Creímos que no nos íbamos a hablar después de lo sucedido en Alaska…

-Queridas, lo de Alaska queda olvidado.- dijo la chica de la capa azul ajustándose la capucha para tapar su cara un poco más.

-¿Para qué te tapas con eso? Igualmente nos vemos todos los días. Mejor quítatela, no seas gallina.-dijo Kim cortante.

-Shinigami ya sabe cuál es mi asunto aquí y lo ha aprobado desde hace tiempo, no te metas con parte del concejo, se supone que debemos trabajar juntas. Hasta lo hemos hablado con Nessie acerca de esto, y también está de acuerdo. – dijo Eleni (capa roja).

-Aun no me gusta trabajar con ustedes…- dijo Jackie, su cola de Kitsune apareció con un pop y con los pelos en punta, se alzó amenazante.

Micaella, como la réferi que es, se metió en medio de las cuatro brujas para evitar una posible pelea.

-Tenemos entendido que Calipso ha escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad bajo el Lago Ness. – dijo Micaella acomodándose los anteojos.

-Exacto. Según la espía de los últimos miembros del Consejo,- Shinigami señaló a Eleni y a Aileen,- Enmily, se rumorea que planea arrebatarle la corona a Maaba. ¿Onee-chan está al tanto?

Aileen asintió gravemente, con voz suave e infantil prosiguió,- Maaba-sama sabe de esto. La harpía le mandó una carta hace unos días.

-Posiblemente se haga presente en el Oíche Shamhna de esta noche. Ya tenemos un plan de evacuación para las Parva Veneficas, por prevención.- terminó Eleni.

-Si ella reúne sus tropas de nuevo, Jackie y yo llamaremos a los nuestros. Posiblemente quiera invadir a Death City para derrocar a Shinigami.- dijo Kim mirando por la ventana.

-Si Dublín reúne a sus navíos, yo llamaré a mis dragones.- Dijo Aileen un poco arrogante.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijeron Kim y Jackie inclinándose hacia las concejales.

-Pues sí.- dijeron Aileen y Eleni con un tono desafiante igual al de sus rivales.

Leonore sintiendo todo esa energía negativa emanando de las cuatro brujas dijo un hechizo a lo bajo, y de la nada salieron burbujas. Las burbujas flotaron hacia las rivales y cuando ellas fueron tocadas por las burbujas, fueron absorbidas por las burbujas. Ya dentro de sus burbujas empezaron a reír sin parar.

Micaella miró a su hermana con una mirada de gratitud. Ya estaba que no soportaba la discusión de las brujas.

-Por lo menos no se están ahorcando, o en una batalla de hechizos como la última vez.- dijo Leonore encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al reventar las burbujas, las contendientes se veían mas compuestas. Siguieron discutiendo del tema, sin saber que un ser oscuro con cuerpo de cuervo, ojos de humano y piernas de hombre estaba parado en la ventana, escuchando todo lo discutido.

Eso… y que Death the Kid junto con Ox Ford y Harvar D. Eclair estaban escuchando lo poco que entendían detrás de las puertas.

-….¿Maaba es mi tía?

88888888- Oíche Shamhna-88888888

-POV de Kim- 8:30 pm, Teatro Abandonado a las Afueras de Death City.-

Por fin pude entrar al Oíche Shamhna sin problemas. Hoy debería ser una noche festiva, el aniversario del nacimiento de la primera bruja, Maaba. La noche para las brujas de 777 años, donde una carga de energía especial desde la luna nos llena. La noche de brujas debutantes, cuando por fin las brujas novatas son presentadas por primera vez ante la sociedad mágica, día que ocurrió para mi hace unos-

-¡Kim!- una voz de entre la multitud me saco de mis pensamientos. Volteo para ver quien me está llamando para encontrarme con Jackie. Tenía a mis hermanas a su lado y detrás de ella estaban mis aprendices, Crona y Ángela.

-Te habías desviado por un momento, nos habías preocupado. Ven, ya va a salir Maaba, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no esté en peligro.- mi prima me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el palco superior derecho. Leonore y Micaella habían sido enviadas al palco izquierdo, mientras que Crona y Ángela están en los asientos de abajo. Posiblemente Aileen y Eleni vayan a aparecer flanqueando a Maaba.

Miré hacia arriba y encontré unos dragones alrededor de los pilares sosteniendo el centro de reuniones. A cualquier persona le parecería que esas decoraciones eran muy elegantes, pero a mí no me engañaba. Eran los dragones de Aileen y Eleni camuflajeados de dorado, cortesía de Ángela y su magia de camuflaje.

Todas las brujas hablaban muy animadamente, muchas riendo y otras mirando los vestidos de ceremonia de todas para saber qué temas hay. No solo hay temas animales, también hay temas de plantas.

Unas cuantas brujas pasaron cerca de mí y me dieron cumplidos por mi vestido. Era mi vestido especial para reuniones como estas. Era un vestido verde claro, con una capa marrón claro, corta hasta los muslos sobre la falda verde. Un corset marrón y las mangas, verdes también, largas. Me gusta este vestido, me hace ver mayor de lo que mi cuerpo dice.

Mi sombrero era sencillo. Marrón, con una cola de tanuki alrededor y cayendo por detrás y unas orejas también. Y no. No son de un tanuki verdadero. ¿Ustedes creen que yo mataría a un pobre animalito para hacerme un sombrero? Son sintéticas, por cierto. Se encuentran en cualquier tienda de conveniencia.

Sentí a Jackie darme un leve codazo en el costado. Con su barbilla me apuntó hacia el escenario. Maaba había llegado. Miré hacia el palco de mis hermanas, Leonore me vio y asintió una vez. Recorrí mi vista hacia Crona, me vio y agito la mano, listo. Estábamos todas atentas a lo que podía pasar.

Como acordado, las concejales estaban a cada lado de Maaba. La reina se sentó en su trono, mientras que Aileen y Eleni se sentaron en unos tronos más chicos.

-Brujas del mundo entero, les tengo una noticia muy triste. Por eventos recientes he decidido retirarme del trono y entregarle la corona a una heredera. No de sangre, no de mi carne y hueso, sino de alma. Es una bruja contraria a mí en muchos aspectos. Es joven, con más energía que yo. Sus poderes, aun nuevos y no muy catalizados, rivalizarán los míos dentro de poco. Su Forte Mágico es el opuesto del mío. – respiró hondo, viendo las caras de cada una de sus súbditas. Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, de veras. Con sus manos huesudas y temblantes se quitó el Pendiente Real. Era un collar con cadena de plata y una gema roja. Era simple, pero muy elegante. De ella emanaba una energía cósmica que nos golpeó a todas con un viento cálido y fresco. Al quitárselo, la gema cabio de color, se puso blanca. Mire a Ángela buscando una explicación, pero ella negó con la cabeza muy desconcertada. Me hizo señales con las manos indicándome que no sabía que estaba pasando. Maaba se aclaró la garganta obteniendo la atención de las brujas que estaban murmurando entre sí muy sorprendidas.,-Este pendiente cambiara al color azul cuando ella lo toque.- ella alzó el collar con una luz blanca muy brillante, el collar se elevó al cielo y se fue volando. El techo se rompió, por cierto.

Las brujas empezaron a gritar como locas. Maaba golpeo el suelo con su bastón callando a todas de una vez.

-Se preguntarán la razón de mi retiro, ¿no es así? Mis niñas, entre ustedes hay una traidora. ¡Calipso Gorgon! ¡Sal de tu escondite y pelea como una bruja verdadera!- del fondo del auditorio se paró una mujer, alta, rubia y de ojos negros. La multitud se apartó de ella, como el Mar Rojo ante Moisés.

Sentí las ondas de alma de mis hermanas, aprendices y concejales. Tomé de la mano a Jackie, esperando nuestro momento para atacarla.

-¡Oh, Su Gran Majestad Maaba! Esperaba el momento en que me nombraras. Hoy morirás, me llevare tu alma.- dijo con falsa adoración.,- Pero no quiero que nos interrumpan en nuestro "baile". ¡Golems, lacayos!,- Oh no, golems… Que divertido, yay.

Unos golems entraron al teatro destruyendo todo a su paso. Sentí que Leonore se convirtió en arma.

Junto con la armada de golems había hombres con espadas en sus manos, matando a toda bruja que se resistía al ataque.

-¡Kim!- Jackie me jaló del brazo para señalarme que estaba lista. Rápidamente, mi prima Jackie se convirtió en arma. Con Jackie en mano, ataque a uno de los golems.

-¡WOLLANTERN!

88888888- Primer punto de vista-88888888

Una gran conmoción se hizo presente, brujas corriendo de un lado a otro, otras siendo aplastadas. Poniendo en práctica el plan de la evacuación, Ángela y Crona dirigieron a las brujas neófitas bajo tierra por un pasadizo secreto detrás de bastidores.

Mientras que Aileen y Eleni dirigían ataques de hielo y fuego, respectivamente, sus dragones atacaban todos los golems que podían.

Micaella atacaba las piernas de los golems para hacerlos caer. Cada vez que la hoja de la espada se enterraba en un golem u hombre, de esta salían chispazos y electrocutaban a la víctima. Leonore era una espada persa que lanzaba rayos.

Kim al ver que se habían evacuado todas las brujas neófitas, procedió a prenderle fuego al teatro abandonado. Éste se quemó rápidamente y gracias a la magia de Ángela y de Crona juntas, la destrucción del teatro no afecto a los combatientes.

Al caerse el teatro abajo, Kim se dio cuenta que a la distancia se acercaba un camión, con los números 42 en la parte superior. Venían refuerzos, que seguramente Shinigami-sama envió.

-Jackie, la fase de quemado termina aquí. ¿Cambio? – dijo Kim dejando a Jackie obtener su forma humana. Ella sonrió muy confiada y chocaron palmas.

-Kimmy-bear, la eres.- en ese momento, una luz blanca se apoderó de Kim.

888888888

Ox, Harvar, Fire, Thunder, Kilik, Kid, Patty y Liz salían del camión a toda velocidad. A la distancia podían ver el teatro de las afueras de la ciudad en ruinas y sus restos quemados.

-Kim, voy por ti.- se decía Ox una y otra vez, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Mientras más se acercaban al área de la pelea, mas sentían el calor de las brasas en su piel.

Kilik y sus armas fueron directo hacia unos golems, mientras que Kid y sus pistolas fueron al epicentro de la batalla. Ox solo tenía en la cabeza encontrar a Kim.

Electrocutando golems y lacayos, se hizo su paso. Pasando por las concejales, quienes por cierto le eran muy familiares, Micaella y Leonore llego donde estaba Jackie peleando con un golem. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, y un abanico de nueve colas brillaba con un poder oculto. Soltando a Harvar de golpe se fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Jacqueline, ¿has visto a Kim?- dijo el esquivando unos puñetazos del golem atacante.

-No…me…distraigas.- dijo ella dándole un espadazo certero en el pecho a un golem, haciendo que éste cayera, para después desvanecerse en polvo.

Harvar vino, con su brazo convertido en lanza, y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Ox.

-Idiota, me soltaste. Casi no salgo vivo. ¿Qué hace Jacqueline sin Kim?

-Está aquí mismo, pelo de palmera.- dijo Jackie sacando su espada sangrienta de un hombre caído. Jackie se agachó, y con las ropas del hombre, limpió la espada. La espada tenia hoja de plata, con gravados de hojas y flores. El mango era de plata también. Sencillo pero letal. Ella acuchilló el aire frente de ella, quemando a dos golems.,-Les aconsejo que peleen para no ser aplastados por los golems.- Jackie alzó la espada.,- ¡Resonancia de Almas! ¡Fire Slash!- corrió hacia 7 golems que atacaban a Crona y a Ángela. Cortando el aire delante de ella, bolas de fuego salieron de la hoja de la espada. Al tocar a los golems las bolas explotaron y prendieron fuego a los golems, destruyéndolos por completo. Por fin acabaron con los golems restantes.

Crona estaba a punto de desplomarse cuando vio a una de las niñitas salir del escondite.

-¡Adda!- se fue corriendo hacia la niña que no tenía más de cuatro años. Uno de los lacayos iba directo hacia la pequeña, espada en alto.

-¡No! ¡ALTO!- gritó Crona. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo. El fuego no se movía, las balas que Kid disparaba no se movían, Leonore en forma de espada suspendida en el aire, Micaella tropezándose con su vestido y a Ox atacando a un lacayo.

Crona se volteó y miro a todas partes. Todo estaba quieto no se movía ni un centímetro. Empezó a ir hacia la niña, pero decidió que sería mejor alejar el peligro de la pequeña. Mirando a todas partes vio a Leonore suspendida en el aire. Tomando firmemente la empuñadura, levanto a Leonore y sintió el alma de la espada demoniaca al tocarla.

-¿Crona? Pensé que Micci me estaba manejando.- vino la voz de Leonore dentro de la espada.

-Em… creo que acabo de parar el tiempo.

-¡Pues aprovecha! Desaste de ese hombre y salvamos a la petite sorcière.- le dijo Leonore.

Crona corrió para tomar impulso y saltar para desgarrar al hombre con la espada. En ese momento el tiempo volvió a ser como era. Ya no quedaban más enemigos, pero no se veía por ningún lado a Maaba o a Calipso. Todo estaba muy silencioso. La calma antes de la tormenta.

-Adda, pequeña, ya acabo, ya acabo.- dijo Crona tomando en brazos a la pequeña con Leonore a su lado. Todos se reunieron donde Crona estaba consolando a la pequeña.

-Señorita Conejito, ¿Dónde está mami?- dijo la niña de cabello rojo y ojos amarillos abrazando a su osito de peluche.

-Adda, mami me dijo que te cuidara. Mami está descansando, ha estado mucho tiempo viva, quinientos años son mucho.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Adda con cariño.

-¿Mami esta de vacas? ¿Tú serás mi nueva mami?- dijo la brujita inocentemente. Kid se acercó lentamente a Crona.

-…Si, Adda, voy a ser tu mami nueva.- dijo abrazando a la niña mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Recuerdos de Medusa y como la había torturado surcaban su cabeza. Decidió en ese momento que nunca sería igual a su madre.

-¿Mami, voy a tener papi nuevo?- los chicos casi se caen de la sorpresa. Con las mejillas rojas como el tomate, Kid se acuclilló frente a la pequeña y le tomo de la mano.

-Me pongo de voluntario.- dijo más rojo que la sangre. Crona estaba muy roja también.

Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados, pero Jackie los miró a todos con una cara que gritaba "Cállense".

-Esto no se ha terminado. Crona, Kid, Leonore, Patty y Liz, vayan al escondite de las niñas pequeñas y pónganlas en el camión de Shinigami. No ha acabado la contienda.- Aileen llamó a sus dragones de hielo mientras que Eleni estaba con una oz rasgando el aire frente de ella.

-Eleni está buscando el lugar exacto de la batalla entre Maaba y Calipso.- informó una voz dentro de la espada que tenía Jackie. Todos miraron la espada muy confundidos. Jackie suspiró y levantó la espada para que la luz la tocara. En ella se pudo ver el reflejo de Kim en un fondo plateado.

-¡Eres…eres…eres arma!- gritó Ox con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Júramelo!- dijo Kim rolando los ojos,- ¿No te dio ninguna pista que mis hermanas son espadas? ¿Enserio? – la imagen de Kim rolando de nuevo los ojos mató de la risa a Kilik. Entre tanto Aileen y Eleni estaban con su oz y tijera gigante cortando el aire. – En serio, díganle a las locas del consejo que Maaba y Calipso están en un hoyo espacial y que por más que corten el aire no van a hacer nada más que cansarse.- dijo irritada soplando un mechón de cabello que caía por su ojo derecho.

Micaella se acercó a las brujas lentamente, y les comunicó que dejaran de cortar el aire fútilmente. Con una gotita en sus frentes ellas se rascaron la cabeza nerviosamente. –He he, oops.- dijo Aileen sacando unos anteojos y poniéndoselos. Fire y Thunder se acercaron a la chica y casi se caen de la sorpresa. Empezaron a agitar los brazos y a gritar incoherencias.

-¡Es ella! ¡La cupido del colegio!- gritaron los gemelos corriendo alrededor de la bruja. Esto llamó la atención de los estudiantes del Shibusen, y se percataron con cierta sorpresa que se trataba de su compañera de clases, Ichimoku Ai.

Parpadeando lentamente, Kid miró a la bruja.- Por eso me resultabas tan familiar, eres la nueva.

-Eh, sí. Si conocen a Helen pueden conocer también a Eleni, la del pelo largo con la oz.- dijo ella apuntando su pulgar a la bruja. Eleni estaba abrazando a su dragón por el hocico, revolviéndole la melena naranja.

-¿Quién es mi dragón favorito? Eres tú, eres tú.

Jackie suspiro un poco irritada,- El amor familiar-bruja nunca me deja de fascinar.- movió un poco el abanico de nueve colas haciendo que sobre cada una de ellas una llama de fuego azul.- Voy a utilizar magia Kitsune para encontrar el lugar exacto del hoyo espacial.

-¿Cómo lograras eso?- preguntó Harvar levantando una ceja. _¿Qué no era buena con los hechizos? Esto me huele a gato encerrado._

-Con uno de mis ataques especiales. Combinando mi habilidad de arma con el fuego, y mi magia como un Kitsune puedo hacer magia localizadora, protectora y de la cosecha, por muy extraño que suene. – Cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar.- Will-O-The-Wisp.- susurró haciendo que las llamas de sus colas salieran y formando un circulo, fueron por todo el lugar. Pararon en un punto suspendido en el aire en el medio del teatro, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Allí es donde se encuentra Maaba.- dijo la voz de Kim dentro de la espada.- Es mi turno de bajarlas. No me importa para nada interrumpir ese "bailecito".- dijo saliendo de su forma de espada. Una vez en su forma humana, dejo que su espíritu animal emergiese dentro de ella. Una cola de tanuki y un par de orejas salieron con un pon.

-Tanunucoon Raccooncoo Pon Pon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon. Tugann cumhacht draíochta na hoíche iomaitheorí le mo.- al pronunciar estas palabras una esfera en medio del círculo del fuego azul apareció. Se podían escuchar sonidos de una batalla que estaba a punto de acabar.

-Toda esa magia me ha drenado. Tengo mucho tiempo fuera de practica.- se dijo a si misma Kim.

Después de unos momentos, la esfera bajó al suelo y estalló en miles de cristales. Se escucharon maldiciones por parte de Aileen y Eleni. Por fin aparecieron las brujas. Estaba el cuerpo de Maaba en el suelo, sin energía y en un charco de sangre. Calipso tenía en sus manos y ropas la sangre derramada de la Reina Bruja. Tenía una sonrisa sádica y alocada en su cara. Pero se esfumo al ver que el alma de Maaba no aparecía. La sacudió con fuerza, contra las protestas de Aileen y Eleni.

-¡Ya es suficiente con haberla matado!- dijo Eleni precipitándose hacia el cuerpo de Maaba.

-¡Ya la mataste, vete! Muérete. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.- dijo Aileen cerrándole con delicadeza los ojos a su reina.

-Vete en esas monstruosidades a las que llamas hijos, los Raven Mockers. Son igual de horrendos que tú.- dijo Eleni cubriendo el cuerpo de Maaba con su capa.

-Es una bruja muy inteligente. Escondió su alma para que no se la pudiera dar a mi hijo prodigio. Hm, me voy. Pero no me extrañen mucho, mortales. Soy la mejor de las Gorgon.

En eso, un cuervo con ojos y piernas de hombre tomó de los hombros a Calipso y se la llevo, junto con su risa desquiciada. Cuando ya no estuvo cerca, Aileen y Eleni rompieron a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Maaba. Siempre le serian leales y llevaran a cabo su último deseo. Serle leales a su heredera una vez coronada.

-Págos, mi dragón amado,- Aileen llamó a su dragón,- Necesito de tu ayuda. Has un ataúd para nuestra reina.

Micaella le tomó del hombro.- Yo ayudaré. Soy una espada que controla la nieve y puedo cortar el bloque de hielo para que quede bien.

-¿Quién será pues tu Meister? – preguntó Eleni a Micaella.

-Yo.- dijo Ángela sonriendo levemente.- Me gusta el tipo de arma de Micaella, me gustan las katanas.

-Yo puedo ayudar.- dijo Leonore con el pulgar en alto.

-Yo también.- dijeron todos a coro. Las dos brujas concejales sonrieron reconfortadas.

Págos hizo un gran bloque de hielo, haciendo asi la base para el ataúd. Kim con la ayuda de Jackie, su Meister por el momento, corto la forma de ataúd del bloque de hielo, también separó una parte para hacer la tapa. Kid se hacía cargo de las dimensiones del ataúd, hablando de lo simétrico que quedara. Patty y Liz, bajo las instrucciones de Crona, preparaban una poción que evitaría que la bruja se pudriese y para hacerla más joven. Ox, Harvar, y Leonore aka equipo eléctrico le daban forma a la parte interior del ataúd. Micaella hacia gravados en una lengua antigua y muerta la descripción de Maaba y lo que fue. Aileen y Eleni tejían una mortaja de color morado oscuro con las escamas de sus dragones, los colores eran cambiados con la ayuda de Ángela.

Al final pudieron terminar el ataúd, y con un hechizo para que no se derritiese que Micaella llamó lo terminaron. Pusieron al cuerpo de la reina de las brujas dentro de éste, sobre el ataúd había la mortaja que Aileen y Eleni tejieron. Y como último toque, el sombrero de brujas de Maaba estaba sobre la tapa.

Ahora el problema era como llevarlo. Claro que tenían el camión, pero todas las brujitas estaban allí, y solo había espacio para el conductor. Después de mucha vacilación, Micaella se ofreció para llevarlo. Al ser cuestionada acerca de su elección, dijo que lo podía llevar en su lomo.

-Pero tú no eres animal…- dijo con un toque de reproche Fire.

-Me puedo convertir en un lobo de cinco metros. ¿Suficiente?- dijo ella quitándose sus lentes y dándoselos a Kilik. Ante la mirada confusa del técnico, ella sonrió.

-Si me convierto en lobo con mis lentes, lo más probable es que se me pierdan. Este es mi único par.- con eso, les pidió a todos que se voltearan. Para ella era algo embarazoso cambiar a fase lobo con gente mirándola. Y en medio de una explosión de nieve, en lugar de una chica de dieciséis años estaba un lobo azul medianoche, con patas blancas y la punta de la cola blanca. Ella se agachó para que colocasen el ataúd sobre su lomo.

Al colocarlo, les ofreció a que se subieran a su espalda, pero para no cansarla, Kilik se montó sobre ella. El resto de los estudiantes iban en las escobas de Jackie, Kim y Leonore. Ox iba en la escoba de Kim, Havar en la de Jackie y las hermanas Thompson iban con Leonore. Las tres rubias se habían convertido en amigas inseparables en poco tiempo de conocerse. Patty y Leonore jugaban a ser animales de la selva a veces, como una jirafa o leopardo. Pero con Liz, ellas salían de compras y se volvían locas con las ofertas.

Los dragones de Aileen y de Eleni tenían a Fire, Thunder y a Ángela en sus espaldas. Fiore, el dragón de Eleni llevaba a las concejales. Mientras que Págos llevaba, un poco estresado, a los adolescentes. Fiore se reía secretamente de su amigo Págos, ella no soportaría tener a unos adolescentes en su lomo.

Kid y Crona iban en el camión, Adda sobre el regazo de Crona.

Llegando al Shibusen, Shinigami esperándolos en el Death Room con una mujer a su lado. La cara de la mujer estaba tapada por un velo de tul verde claro.

-Escuche que Maaba murió. ¿Es eso verdad Kid?- la voz de Shinigami era seca y sonaba muy triste.

-Si, la mató una bruja llamada Calipso. ¿Es ella mi tía?- La mujer del veló miró a Shinigami sorprendida.

-Shini-kun, no me digas que no le dijiste al chico.- dijo con las manos en su cintura. Kim, Jackie, Leonore y Micaella fueron corriendo y la envolvieron en un abrazo. Ella con aire maternal, les acaricio la cabeza a las chicas.

-Nessie-sama.- dijeron ellas felices.

-Mis brujitas bonitas. ¿Cómo están mis hermosas joyas del Mar Indico?- la abrazaron más. No parecían despegarse de ella pronto.

-Para los que no me conocen, soy Nessie. Pero todo el mundo me conoce como el Monstruo del Lago Ness. Y la Reina que acaba de matar esa criminal, es en realidad la hermana menor de Shini-kun. En otras palabras es la tía de Kid.- fue directo hacia Kid, con las cuatro brujas aun abrazadas a ella, y le jaló los cachetes a Kid.,- Ay, pero si te pareces tanto a Shini-kun cuando era joven y apapachable. ¡Qué lindas líneas Sanzu tienes! Como las de Shini-kun.- y siguió jalando de los cachetes de Kid.

-Este día no puede ponerse más bizarro.- opinó Fire.

-Y todavía faltan más cosas aberrantes por ocurrir, mi niño.- dijo Nessie con un tono juguetón.

Shinigami se llevó las manoplas a la cara, captando la atención de todos. Lentamente se quitó la máscara.

-Papá se está quitando la máscara por primera vez…

Cuando se la quitó, el Shinigami-sama que todos conocían desapareció para dar lugar a una versión mayor de Kid, con las Líneas Sanzu completas y los ojos rojos sangre.

-Maaba era mi hermanita. Pensé que si la alejaba de mi estaría segura. Ahora una bruja malvada tiene su alma.

-Shini-kun, no estés tan seguro de eso.- dijo Nessie bailando un dedo de un lado a otro. Se aproximó al ataúd de Maaba, y tomó su sombrero en sus manos pequeñas. – Maaba-tan me dijo que en caso de su muerte, su alma estaría escondida…- metió su mano en el sombrero, hallando algo en el fondo de éste.-…Aquí.- dijo sosteniendo un orbe morado oscuro con pequeñas alas en él. – Es el alma de Maaba. Para que un alma pueda renacer, debe esperar cien años. Pero como se trata de una gran amiga, haré una excepción.

Tomó una de las nubes que rondaban por el lugar, metió el alma dentro, y dejó a la nube elevarse para que luego subiese un cuerpo envuelto en una manta rosa sobre la nube. Tomando al paquetito en sus manos, se lo dio a Shinigami para que lo viese. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Shinigami.

-Es ella de bebé…- dijo Shinigami dándole a Kid la bebé. Kid la tomo en brazos y la miró con adoración.

-¡ES SIMETRICA!- dijo él dando saltos. El bebé Maaba se puso a llorar por la rapidez de los movimientos. Era de verdad un bebé adorable. Tenía ojos rosados y cabello negro.

Shinigami la tomo en brazos y expertamente la calmó.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan a sus casas, son como las once de la noche.- dijo Shinigami balanceando a la bebé en sus brazos y haciéndole soniditos de ´cuchi cuchi´.

-Padre, voy a escoltar a Crona a su casa.- dijo Kid con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

-Kid~ no me dijiste que eras papá~. Cuidado, puede que Stein no esté en casa, pero cuando llegue puede malinterpretar las cosas. ¡Bye bye!

Con eso en mente, Kid y Crona se encaminaron a casa, mientras que las Thompson iban en la Toyota de Kid a Gallows Mansion, Patty iba manejando. Las calles de Death City son más peligrosas ahora.

Kilik llevó a Fire, Thunder y Ángela a su apartamento. Con la venida de Ángela, Fire y Thunder ya no compartían un cuarto, Fire tenía su propia habitación. No que se estuviese quejando. Bueno, tal vez si, pues Ángela y Thunder hacían un alboroto casi todas las noches viendo E!NEWS o Keeping Up With the Kardashians. Y cuando los días de Fashion Police venían era terrible. Por lo demás no se quejaba, ya que su nueva "vecina" le agradaba mucho, tal vez demasiado…

Aileen y Eleni fueron a llevar a las pequeñas brujitas a la casa de las chicas en el Shibusen. Habían muchas habitaciones para ellas.

Ox y Harvar iban a irse, pero al notar a las hermanas Diehl-O´Lantern pegadas aun de Nessie tuvieron que despegarlas. Para ellas Nessie era como su madre. Las había recibido en su castillo el día en que el barco pesquero, que apenas no consiguen, de sus padres se hundió en el Lago Ness en un viaje de reconocimiento. Allí fue donde las entrenaron para ser las escapistas más grandes de esa época.

-Nessie-sama, ¿te quedarás en Death City?- preguntó Kim.

-Claro, estaré ayudando a Shini-kun con su trabajo. Si me necesitan, estaré en el Death Room.- les guiñó el ojo.- Sílim gur scriosadh a curse. An mbeith i ngrá leis na guys? – las mejillas de las chicas se enrojecieron a mas no poder, mientras que Shinigami y Nessie se reían.

-¡NESSIE-SAMA!- chillaron las cuatro. Nessie solo siguió riendo, mientras Ox y Harvar estaban en la luna, asi de perdidos estaban. Las cuatro se fueron rojas por la puerta, con sus escobas en las manos. Al pasar frente a los chicos, Kim y Jackie miraron al suelo tercamente, mientras caminaban más rápido.

-Adiós.- dijeron precipitadamente.

Se montaron en sus escobas, y se fueron de vuelta a su apartamento.

-No entiendo nada…- dijo Ox rascándose la cabeza.

-En serio…- dijo sarcástico Harvar.

-Je pensé que mes filles sont en tomber amoraux avec vous. Prenez vos chances.- dijo Nessie en francés para Harvar. Él asintió una vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, invisible para cualquiera menos para Nessie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le ferons.- dijo Harvar con una sonrisa serena. Ox, como siempre que se habla en otro idioma, estaba perdido.

-Vamos, Ox.- lo llamó Harvar.

Los chicos se despidieron de Shinigami y Nessie.

88888888-Apartamento de las chicas- 88888888Principio del formulario

Kim se dejó caer en el sofá, los pies en la mesa y suspiro cansada. Leonore se recostó del otro lado del sofá y puso sus pies en el estómago de Kim. Utau estaba sobre su cabeza. Jackie estaba de cabeza en el sofá, Anne recostada en un almohadón. Micaella estaba sentada en otro sofá tomando un vaso de leche, Moira la estaba copiando.

-¡Kimmy!- dijo Ruki con un sobre en la pata.

-¡Ruki! ¿Qué pasa?- Ruki le da el sobre.- ¿El correo?

-¡Sep! Viene de la dueña del edificio.

Kim profirió un "Hmm" y se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta para sus hermanas.

_A todos los habitantes del edificio Costa del Este:_

_Es un pesar para mí, pero tengo que vender el edificio._

_A finales de mes deberán irse del edificio. Le daré una compensación de doscientos dólares a cada uno de Uds. Los dueños del centro comercial compraron el edificio para tumbarlo y construir una plaza. Lo siento mucho._

_Atte.: Sabrina Tarnish_

Kim leyó la carta en voz alta con fuego en sus ojos. No era justo que después de tres años de vivir en este edificio, lo tumbaran para hacer una plaza. ¡Y tenían que desalojar el lugar para fin de mes! No tenían a donde ir al menos que…

-¿Kim que haremos?- pregunto Leonore.

-Nos mudaremos.

-¿Dónde?- gritaron Micaella y Leonore.

Kim y Jackie se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jacks, ¿piensas lo que yo estoy pensando?

-Kims, pienso lo que tú piensas…

-Ya sabemos dónde nos mudaremos.- declararon las dos al mismo tiempo.

_**-42-EXTRA-42-**_

_**Holaa! Por aquí termina el capítulo. Es siguiente será un OMAKE. Asi que lo más probable es que lo actualice mañana. Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi colegio pero lo subiré en mi casa. Comenten!**_

_**Traducciones:**_

_**-Tugann cumhacht draíochta na hoíche iomaitheorí le mo: **__Por el poder de la noche, que las brujas rivales vengan a mí._

_**-**_ _**Sílim gur scriosadh a curse. **__**An mbeith i ngrá leis na guys?:**_ _ Parece que su maldición fue rota. ¿Estarán enamorándose de los chicos?_

_**-**_ _**Je pensé que mes filles sont en tomber amoraux avec vous. **__**Prenez vos chances**_: _Creo que mis niñas están enamoradas de ustedes. _Tomen la iniciativa.

**-** **Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le ferons :** _No te preocupes, lo haremos._

_**Las dos primeras son en irlandés, y las otras en francés. **_


	7. OMAKE TIME! HALLOWEEN EDITION!

_**Bueno, aquí esta el muy esperado omake, en éste hay hartos spoilers del fanfic. Algunas cosas no tienen mucho que ver con la historia, y otras si. Es como una OVA. Y perdónenme que esto este en noviembre pero como ya he dicho, estoy terminando 9° grado y nos están baleando con las tareas que no pusieron al principio del año. Santo cielo. Mayor parte de esto salio de mi aberrante mente en medianoche, y lo estoy poniendo en el colegio. En mi salón hay WI-FI! Pero es de la casa del chino que vive a lado de mi colegio. **_

_**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, el OMAKE! Disfruten!**_

_**Halloween´s OMAKE!**_

Hoy era la noche más ansiada por los estudiantes del Shibusen. La fiesta de Halloween. El día para disfrazarse, comer dulces a montón, hacer bromas y de casas encantadas. Una noche muy divertida, sin duda.

Las hermanas Diehl-O´Lantern se dirigían a la fiesta que el Shibusen había puesto en Halloween. Kim iba disfrazada de ángel mientras que Jackie iba de diablesa. Micaella, como la hincha del futbol que es, iba vestida de jugadora de futbol zombie, y Leonore iba de leopardo. Liz, Patty y ella acordaron vestirse con el tema de África Salvaje.

Subiendo los escalones rápidamente se encontraron con Tsugumi y Akane hablando en la entrada. Tsugumi iba de Mulan mientras que Akane iba de samurái. Al entrar los saludaron, y Tsugumi con la cara roja se agarró del brazo de Akane y ambos saludaron. Ellos son resultado del trabajo duro de Ai y de Helen, brujas de encubierto en el colegio y cupidos "encapuchadas" del colegio.

En la mesa de comida encontraron a Black Star vestido de….él mismo. Al parecer el era demasiado BIG para disfrazarse de algo si podía ir como el DIOS que es.

Tsubaki estaba a lado de él, vestida de hadita. Cerca de ellos estaban Maka y Soul, vestidos con el tema de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Maka usaba un vestido azul con un delantal y medias largas, mientras que Soul vestía el traje que usa cada vez que va al Black Room. Eso y con unas largas orejas de conejo blanco en su cabeza completaba el look del Conejo del País de las Maravillas. Soul estaba bailando con Maka a regañadientes por las orejas. Lo hacían ver muy chistoso, dijo Leonore riendo como loca.

Crona estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas en una esquina, como de costumbre, y cerca de ella había un chico vestido de estrella de rock. Tenía el cabello negro y despeinado, ojos negros y una cicatriz en forma de x en su mejilla izquierda. Leonore se alegró por completo al verlo.

-¡Ragnarok!- llamó la bruja leopardo agitando su brazo con mucha energía. Ragnarok solo la saludó levemente antes de dejar a la pobre Crona sin compañía. Crona portaba un vestido de apariencia muy costoso, y lo era, y elegante. Un vestido largo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo de la falda del vestido venia mucha tela blanca que si llegaba hasta el suelo. Las mangas del vestido eran negras y largas. En la cabeza, ella llevaba un sombrero de bruja negro con un lazo blanco con un corazón gris en el centro.

Micaella se fue corriendo hacia su mejor amigo, Kilik, cuando lo vio con Fire, Thunder y Ángela.

Ángela iba disfrazada de la princesa Daisy de Mario mientras que Thunder iba de Pech. Fire iba de Luigi. Interesantemente, Kilik iba también de zombie… basquetbolista zombie, por cierto.

Dejando a Kim y a Jackie solas, con ponche de fruta en sus manos y de mal humor. Una angelita y una diablita sentadas una a lado de la otra. Eran la parodia perfecta del perfume Angel où Demon de Givenchy.

Ambas miraban abajo, aburridas y con nada que hacer. La fiesta había empezado ya, con el discurso habitual de Kid y Black Star tratando de robar cámara. En su línea de visión vieron botas peludas frente de ellas. Levantando la mirada se toparon con un muy sonriente Ox disfrazado de vikingo y Harvar de caballero.

-Venimos a entretener a la diablesa y al ángel. Thor u Ox, dios vikingo del trueno a su servicio.- dijo Ox arrodillándose y besando la mano de Kim.

-Lo que él dijo.- murmuró Harvar muy aburrido.

-Hay una feria de casas encantadas y laberintos embrujados. ¿Vienen?- dijo Ox ofreciéndole la mano a Kim.

-Como no hay nada mejor que hacer acepto. ¿Jackie?- dijo Kim con un tono despreocupado.

-Está bien, voy con ustedes. Pero nada de chispazos. ¿Entendido?- dijo mirando a Harvar.

**-LA FERIA-**

Ox saltaba como niño pequeño en la feria, se metía en todos los juegos para comprarle todos los premios que ganaba a Kim. Kim por fuera estaba aburrida, pero ella sabía que se estaba divirtiendo con Ox y sus…em, locuras.

Se encontraron a Kana Altair en su puesto de adivinación, ella con su capucha blanca con orejas y su pequeña sonrisa. La adivina bajo su cabeza en señal de saludo, Kim y Ox haciendo lo mismo por respeto.

Con las cartas boca abajo, pasó sus manos sobre ellas y cerró los ojos. Con una voz suave y serena les dijo que tomaran una.

-Tomen una de las cartas cada uno. Asi les diré su pasado, presente y futuro.

Ox tomo una carta y la volteó. Los enamorados.

-Hm… estás enamorado, eso es más que obvio.- dijo mirando a Ox y luego a Kim con una ceja levantada.- Te voy a decir tu fortuna al oído. Tal vez la señorita se ponga celosa.- Ox miró a Kim quien tenía una Poker Face.- No es para que se te infle el ego como un globo, pero es muy probable que dentro de muy poco sean pareja.- Ox sonrió muy feliz y trató de retirarse pero Kana lo detuvo.- Van a tener muchos problemas, dificultades, van a hacer algo de lo que tal vez se vayan a arrepentir y vas a descubrir una verdad muy oscura de Kim.- dijo con un tono sombrío.- ¡Pero aparte de eso serás muy suertudo!- dijo ella cambiando de expresión y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kim miraba con recelo a Kana, tenía un sentimiento en la boca del estómago de que hablaban de ella, pero lo descarto. 'Es por el hambre'. Se dijo a sí misma. Ella tomó otra carta del montón y se la mostró a Kana. Ella frunció el ceño. El ermitaño.

-¿Puedes acercarte? Acabo de ver algo que quizás será privado para ti.- parpadeando varias veces, Kim se inclinó hacia Kana. –Alguien quien quieres olvidar de tu pasado vendrá por venganza. Está aliado a un ente muy poderoso y malvado. Tus secretos serán descubiertos dentro de unos meses. Hay unas sombras que te están persiguiendo a ti y a tus hermanas. Vas a hacer una decisión muy delicada a la cual no pensaste lo suficiente y las consecuencias son tu desgaste de tu energía. Y tu verdadera edad es…- Kana no pudo seguir porque Meme se abalanzó hacia ella.

-¡Kana-chan, Anya-chan te necesita! ¡Es urgente!- dijo ella moviendo los brazos como loca y arrastrando a Kana a toda velocidad. Meme le guiño el ojo a Kim disimuladamente, y la joven suspiró aliviada.

-Salvada por Meme.- susurró la bruja tanuki. Ox tragó grueso. Miró a todos lados para ver alguna cosa que les pueda sacar de la cabeza el tarot. Encontrando una casa de los espejos tomó de la mano a Kim.

-Mi ángel, tu dios del trueno te llevará a una casa de espejos.- dijo besando su mano, produciendo un sonrojo leve en ella.

-Oki.

;3-:3-=3 CON LA LLAMITA Y LA CHISPA;3-:3-=3

Mientras que Ox era el que se divertía jugando los juegos, Harvar solo jugaba por jugar. La verdad es que no podía pensar racionalmente con una hechicera con falda corta y fishnets que tan bien le sentaban a sus piernas…

PUM!

Harvar se golpeó con el mazo gigante del juego en la cabeza. Esos pensamientos no se permitían en su cabeza. Aunque siendo sincero, el rojo le sentaba muy bien a Jacqueline…

Smack!

Se dio un manotazo a sí mismo. Jackie lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Asi que SI tiene hormonas… esto será muy divertido." Pensó ella con malicia, la sonrisa traviesa agrandándose más y más.

Tomó todas sus fuerzas en persuasión y seducción tan naturales en los Kitsunes y fingió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Harvar, me encantaría ir a la casa embrujada. Pero me da miedo ir solita.- dijo con una voz de terciopelo al joven arma. Los latidos del corazón de Harvar estaban como si estuviese corriendo un maratón. Su alma tenía unas chispas saliendo de ella, era como si estuviese en medio de un cortocircuito.- ¿Me acompañas?- dijo ella tirando su cabello detrás de su hombro y poniendo un cara de lo más irresistible.

-Em…Y-yo…- por primera vez Jacqueline vio a Harvar tartamudear. Le echó un leve vistazo a su alma, amarilla con unos lentes de sol en su cabeza y la coleta que tanto lo caracterizaba. Además estaba teniendo una especie de cortocircuito. Jackie sonrió para sus adentros. Lo tenía en su palma de la mano. Porque no aprovechar la ocasión para probar alguna hipótesis suya.

-¿No dejarás a una chica sola como yo en una casa con tantos espantos, o sí? ¿Dime, sidi?- la última palabra salió más como un ronroneo que otra cosa. Puso su mano sobre la armadura de él, tamborileando sus dedos sobre su pecho cubierto por una armadura. Unas cuantas chispas se presentaron en él. Era la primera vez que la no tenía el control, y se sentía como gelatina frente a una cuchara.

-Te escoltaré a la casa sin problemas.- logró sacar de su garganta. Ella sonrió y tomo su mano para jalarlo hacia la casa de espantos.

El disfraz de Jackie sí que le era adecuado. Era toda una diablesa y tenía al pobre Harvar enrollado en su dedo pequeño, lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

()()()()()()()()()()()-CON KIM Y OX-()()()()()()()()()

Kim estaba pasándola en grande con Ox, haciendo caras y parándose frente a los diferentes espejos que distorsionaban los reflejos de ambos técnicos. En un momento, Kim vio un espejo que podía alargar las cosas y fue tras él dejando a Ox detrás.

-¡Kim! ¡Espera, te puedes perder!- grito tratando de que volviese Kim, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Entre tanto, Kim corrió por un pasillo lleno de espejos, se fue hasta lo más profundo del laberinto. Miró por todas partes y en un espejo que decía 'verdad' se vio reflejada. Al principio se vio a sí misma como estaba, normal. Pero luego con un grito horrorizado se vio en ropas que una pirata usaría, el cabello más largo y recogido en una coleta baja y no muy apretada. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se volteó, solo para encontrarse con otro espejo. Este espejo tenía a una Kim con un vestido negro y ligero, una máscara y en la cintura llevaba unos cuchillos. Asustada y con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, se fue por otro corredor, en el camino encontrándose con imágenes que no quería ver. Paró abruptamente y miro al frente. Otro espejo y con ella con unos pantalones para montar caballo con aspecto antiguos y ella sobre una carreta jalada por un caballo. Kim estaba horrorizada. Se fue por la derecha y al mirar por solo un segundo se vio a si misma con un vestido blanco, antiguo, refinado y ensangrentado. Sintió punzadas en la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. Era una cicatriz no muy grande, era pequeña y casi invisible, se había curado en los últimos años. Los sonidos de una batalla se apoderaron de sus oídos. Como sus hermanas, llevadas por la furia y sed de venganza mataron a aquel tipo, y se lo tenía bien buscado. Una sombra pasó cerca de su cabeza. Y vio, horrorizada que un Raven Mocker estaba delante de ella en el espejo del techo. Al mirar rápidamente hacia delante no vio nada más que espejos. Cuando estaba a punto de tranquilizar su corazón, una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado y sintió que algo le cortaba el brazo. Al levantar su brazo advirtió una herida del tamaño de su dedo pequeño en él. Pronto sintió que ráfagas de viento la rodeaban y sentía como la cortaban en todas partes. Miró hacia arriba y vio que unas sombras negras iban a toda velocidad alrededor suyo. Agitó los brazos, convertidos en espadas, golpeando a diestra y siniestra. Sintió unos sonidos secos al caer las sombras al suelo mientras que estas se volvían humo y desaparecían.

Con su magia curo todas las heridas que pudo ver sobre su piel y siguió corriendo. Mientras más corría, mas veía en los espejos reflejos de ella con diferente ropa y atuendos y hasta eventos. En un momento de su carrera que cerró sus ojos para no ver aquellas imágenes. Pasó mucho tiempo corriendo tratar de escapar de allí cuando se chocó con algo.

-¡Ow!- dijo ella al caer. Sintió un peso sobre ella, como una botella gigante de agua caliente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los lentes raros de Ox. Alegría llenó el rostro de Kim y lo abrazó del cuello. Casi se pone a llorar de felicidad y alivio. Ox se sentó y se llevó consigo a Kim, quien aún estaba pegada a él. Ella puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y le beso la nariz. Ox se quedó sentado, con las manos alrededor de la cintura de Kim y centímetros de su cara.

-Kim, te encontré.- dijo él estudiando su cara. Se detuvo al ver una cortada con un poco de sangre saliendo en su mejilla derecha.- ¿Kim, quien te hizo esto?- le pregunto Ox mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar la herida. No podía decirle a Ox que unos pajarracos la estaban persiguiendo, no quería preocuparlo.

-Me asuste porque pensé ver unas sombras y cuando ataqué con mi brazo en forma de espada rompí un espejo. No quería preocuparte.- dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Con delicadeza, Ox lleva un dedo a la barbilla de Kim, levantando su cabeza. Se miran por un momento hasta que Ox limpia la herida con su pañuelo.

-¡Ox! Yo puedo limpiarla, n-no te molestes. Y-yo puedo.- dijo ella tomando la muñeca de él. Ox le sonrió dulcemente, tomando su mano y plantando un dulce beso en la parte de arriba.

-Déjame curarte.- eso sonó tan bello para ella, sabía que no se refería a su mejilla solamente. Uniendo sus frentes, Ox acercó su nariz a la de ella y acaricio su nariz contra la suya.

-42-42-CON LA DIABLESA Y EL CID-42-42-

Harvar estaba presionado contra la pared del nivel más alto de la casa embrujada. Estaba oscuro y Jackie estaba presionada a su pecho acariciando su cara. ¿Él? Él estaba que echaba chispas. Cuando Jackie se acercó para besarlo, él tomó su muñeca en su mano. Fue como si hubiese despertado de un trance. Entonces lo notó. Su cola de Kitsune estaba afuera, señalando que estaba usando magia, no puede evitarlo. Todo este tiempo en el que él estaba a los pies de ella, estaba bajo un hechizo. 'Característico de Jacqueline'. Pensó Harvar. Con una sonrisa igual de traviesa que la de ella, volteó las mesas y quien estaba aprisionado esta vez en la pared era Jacqueline. Sus orejas de Kitsune se movieron nerviosamente, su cola se crispó por completo y ella trago seco.

-Me estabas jugando sucio…- dijo él posando su mano sobre su hombro, bajando hasta sus manos.-Una joven señorita no debería hacer ese tipo de juegos…- dijo el besando su mano.

Una especie de luz se apoderó de los ojos de Jackie y con una gracia con las palabras que nunca Harvar había conocido, le respondió.- Le pido mil disculpas, noble caballero. – dijo ella bajando la cabeza apenada, le salió tan natural ese toque tan formal a ella, era como si hubiese crecido hablando asi. Pero tan pronto como llego esa luz anaranjada de sus ojos, se fue. Dejando atrás una expresión sorprendida en Jackie.

-Ugh, ya no estoy en el siglo catorce para hablar asi…- murmuró ella quedamente, olvidando por un momento que Harvar estaba con ella. Él solo levanto una ceja, pero siguió con su venganza. Nadie trataba de seducir a Harvar D. Eclair sin obtener un castigo. Asi que poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y su rodilla entre las piernas de ella, no le dio ningún chance de escapatoria.

-Dans ma vie avait été dans une situation très chaude.- dijo ella, sintiendo que su estómago se estaba quemando. Una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en el rostro de Harvar.

-Tu ne sont pas le seul qui parle français ici.- dijo él acercándose mas a ella. Ella soltó un chillido de frustración.

- Tu parles français? Je n´avais aucune idée. – dijo ella tratando de empujar a Harvar, pero él era muy pesado. Entonces el tomo sus muñecas en sus grandes manos y se acercó a su oído. Su respiración caliente le envió pequeños escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. Era un calor tan agradable que empezó a inclinarse a él.

-Oui, je suis un descendant de françaises, il est logique que je connais le français, tu ne crois pas ?-

-Oui, mais tu ne connais pas le irlandais. Ceart ?- dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante rivalizante a la de Harvar.

-Non, mais je peux continuer ce jeu, ton jeu.- sus labios rozaban su oído, y una ráfaga de aire caliente procedente de él, le volvió a dar escalofríos.

-Je ne perdrai pas le jeu. Est mon jeu.- dijo ella liberando sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa, le lamio su mejilla. – Creo que mi lado animal me está dominando.- dijo ella en su oído. En eso, el teléfono celular de Harvar sonó, los dos jóvenes se separaron a regañadientes, estaban disfrutando de su juego mental.

-Aló.- dijo secamente Harvar al teléfono.

-¡Harvar, que bueno que contestas! Ya son como las doce y la fiesta se suponía que debía terminarse hace media hora. Hay que reunirnos en las escaleras del Shibusen en 5 minutos. Chao.

-Peleaste bien tu parte, Cid.- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida.

-Me he dado cuenta como el tema animal influencia la actitud de las personas. Te queda bien lo del Kitsune.

-Y a ti también, estamos en el mismo bote, uh?

-Tal vez.

…_**..**_

_**Listo! Que tal? Eh? No se de donde vino la mitad de lo que escribi en la ultima parte, pero que mas da.**_

_**Algunos estarán medio perdidos en la nebulosa por el millón de personajes que meti, asi que los bios los pondré en un capitulo o memo, como me gusta decirle, siguiente a este. Si me preguntan, Harvar está disfrazado del Cid. Ustedes saben, Rodrigo el Campeador? El Cid?**_

_**Ven como puede ocurrir tanto en un momento tan chico como este OMAKE? Quien me diga cuantos años tiene Kim se gana un One-Shot. *Blinks* Comenten porfa!**_


	8. El Instinto Manda? Puede Ser Controlado!

**Holaaaaaa mis amados lectores de este fanfic! Este es el Octavo Capi de Shiroi Honno! Será partido en dos por razones muy obvias al final.**

**Premios: **

**Bellette 07: para Bellette hay… cupones para el café Deathbucks, disfruta el famosísimo café de este establecimiento**

**Nikolas Sur: para este joven hay… una replica exacta de Harvar en forma de arma, buenísima para dar choques eléctricos a la gente como broma**

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: gracias por tu review! ****Te dare… Galletas que mi sis y yo horneamos con las cara de todo el elenco!**

**Disclaimer: Meikyuu Butterfly no es dueña de Soul Eater ni nada de nada. Solo de la extraña trama que surgio mientras no prestaba atención en clases.**

**El Instinto Manda? Puede Ser Dominado. Parte primera.**

Era una mañana un poco nublada en Death City, y las cuatro hermanas O´Lantern junto con la Señora Rosa se encontraban en la oficina de la señora Tarnish, con unas expresiones algo amargas. La señora de cabello anaranjado y lentes de viejita, y feos por cierto, tragó seco. No se esperaba que unas jovencitas y señora perteneciente a la tercera edad tuvieran un efecto tan intimidador ante ella.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- dijo ella con la mirada algo nerviosa. Sus manos le temblaban, sudaba frio y su garganta se sentía seca, como un desierto. Las cinco le infundían miedo a la mujer. La chica con el cabello rosa y expresión asesina, la rubia y su leopardo gruñendo a su lado, la chica con los ojos marrones y severos, la señora con su bastón de caoba y punta gruesa. Pero quien daba más miedo era la de pelo azulado. Dios, esa chica daba miedo. Sus ojos verdes se veían peligrosos, su cara sombría y el destello amenazador de sus lentes. Pero lo peor de todo era el sombrero que tenía. Daba una imagen de líder de la mafia italiana, Al Capone.

La blunette se sentó en la silla frente a Mme. Tarnish. Micaella entrelazó los dedos de las manos y se inclinó hacia la dueña del edificio. Con su voz de soprano y acento amenazador italiano, empezó a hablarle a la mujer.

-Tenemos entendido que usted quiere vender el edificio.- dijo ella muy seria.

-Sí, bueno, no. Per…-la mujer fue cortada por la mano en alto de Micaella.

-Déjeme continuar. Quiere vender el edificio, no es posible. No se le permite tal cosa sin una paga considerable. ¿Capisci?

-¿Disculpe?

-Usted ha atentado contra la famiglia. ¿Usted sabe que es la famiglia? – dijo ella prendiendo la lámpara del escritorio y apuntándoselo a la mujer.

-¿F-familia en italiano?- ante esto, Micaella soltó una risotada.

-_La Cosa Nostra, _eso es la famiglia.- dijo ella uniendo los dedos por las puntas y moviendo la mano de lado a lado.- Se ha metido con mi famiglia, y eso no es del todo aceptable.

-L-la mafia…- dijo la mujer asustada.

-No te haremos daño, solo quiero nuestro dinero, compensando que usted nos ha quitado la Casa Mayor.

-¿Cuánto es?- Micaella sonrió victoriosa.

-De eso estaba hablando.

000000000000-LOL-00000000

-Kim, no entiendo la pregunta.- dijo Shinigami-sama, muy confundido con la mayor de las O´Lantern.

-Dije que si nos puede conseguir un lugar para quedarnos temporalmente. Vendieron nuestro edificio.

-¿Y eso las llevó a extorsionar a la pobre mujer?- dijo Shinigami levantando una ceja con una sonrisa escampando sus labios. Micaella se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza y se rio un poco.

-Hehe, no sé cómo me convencieron a hacer eso. Pero debo admitirlo, fue divertido.- dijo ella arreglándose los anteojos.

-Lo hicimos por una razón muy importante.- alegó Leonore juntando sus dedos un poco nerviosa.

-Estábamos en números rojos.- dijeron a coro Kim y Jackie. Shinigami les dio un Shinigami-Chop a ambas, dejándolas medio inconscientes en el suelo del Death Room y con humo saliendo de sus cráneos.

Micaella carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del Shinigami mayor y se acomodó los lentes. Sacó de su bolso un libro pequeño y grueso con las siglas DWMA en el. Lo abrió y con una rapidez solo adquirida por los años de leer buscó una página en especial.

-Según el párrafo 6, capítulo 15, página 567 del manual de comportamiento del Death Weapon and Meisters Academy, en otras palabras el Shibusen:

"Si un estudiante encuentra compañero/a éstos mismos deben pasar a vivir en una vivienda compartida. Según las reglas de Física de la Resonancia de Virgilio de la Vara XXI, para poder tener el más óptimo nivel de resonancia entre Meister y Arma deben compartir un ámbito cómodo y que nutra sus almas."

"Si no hay una vivienda óptima para los estudiantes de esta academia, el director debe costear o encontrar la vivienda perfecta."

Micaella cerró el libro de golpe y con una sonrisa victoriosa miró a Shinigami-sama.

-Soy de las que se leen todos los manuales y contratos.- los ojos de Leonore brillaron como estrellas y Leonore dio saltos alrededor de Shinigami-sama.

-¡Eso significa que voy a tener que vivir con Crona-tan!- dijo la rubia muy emocionada.

-Hum…y tengo que vivir con Angie, pero ella vive a su vez con Kilik-kun… ¿Habrá espacio allí todavía?- Shinigami-sama se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar. En eso entra Spirit y con unas banderitas empieza a "ayudar" a Shinigami a pensar. En realidad lo que estaba haciendo era cantar, muy desafinado, para que el cerebro de Shinigami-sama pudiese ser iluminado. Y al final, como siempre pasa, Spirit queda escachapado en el suelo con un hoyo en el cráneo por el Shinigami-Chop.

-¡Pues listo! ¡Quedan arregladas~!- dijo Shinigami, marcando el portal hacia el apartamento de Kilik en su espejo. Kim y Jackie se cruzaron de brazos y con las cejas levantadas. Era increíble que muchas de las cosas que hacían lo hicieran igual.

-¿No se le está olvidando algo?- dijo Jackie tecleando sus dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-¿O mejor dicho, alguien?- completó Kim un poco irritada. Una gotita de sudor bajo por la nuca de Shinigami-sama.

-Oops. Les parece… ¿el departamento de Maka y Soul?- en eso, Kim y Jackie se miraron disgustadas.

-Ew, no. Ahí vive Blair y ella es demasiado… demasiado… em… le gusta mostrar demasiado.- dijo Kim con cara de asco.

-Además, que desde que Soul y Maka se hicieron novios no pueden estar despegados por un momento.- dijo Jackie, un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.-Aun tengo pesadillas con lo que me encontré en el closet de las escobas.- Shinigami-sama se puso un dedo bajo el mentón.

-¿Black y Tsubaki?

-¡NOOO!

-Em... ¿Ox y Harvar? Tienen una casa grande.

-¿Tienen patio? ¿Terraza? ¿Dónde poner plantas?- preguntaron las dos muy curiosas.

-Pues creo que sí. Dijeron algo asi hace unas semanas.- las dos chicas de fuego se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡HECHO!- las demás se empezaron a reír nerviosamente. Al parecer lo único que les interesaba era que pudiesen plantar hierbas medicinales.

-¿No creen que deberíamos llamar a los chicos antes?- dijo Shinigami con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la nuca._ Y así aprovecho de reunir a todos los chicos para decirles unas noticias._ Pensó Shinigami-sama.

**42-42-42-42-Demon in My View mejor libro de Amelia Atwater-Rhodes- 42-42-42-42**

Mi ceja no podía dejar de temblar, esas dos eran unas gamberras, y mi Técnico no ayudaba. Los arreglos que había hecho Shinigami-sama no me agradan. Dos chicas penetrando en una casa solo para hombres iban a poner las cosas rosadas. El desordenado orden de las cosas en la casa no sería igual. Es más, ni siquiera podría volver a existir.

Por otro lado, yo podría ver a Jacqueline…

**HEADBUTT!**

Mal Harvar, mal Harvar. Ahora todos te están viendo con cara de WTF. ¿Por qué estaré teniendo "problemas hormonales" cada vez que pienso en Jacqueline de una forma tan…primitiva.

¿Pero qué es lo que tiene esa chica? Solo es 60% de agua y 40% de carbono y polvo estelar. Pero si a la ecuación le quitara las partes científicas, quedaría lo siguiente.

15% de fortaleza como Arma

20% de experiencia en batallas y actitud

30% de inteligencia

35% de fuego infernal que hace que me den unos…

**WAKE UP SLAP!**

Ahora sí que todos me ven extraño. ¿En qué me he convertido? ¿En un maldito pervertido como Spirit?

-¿Harvar, que te pasa? Has estado aéreo como por quince minutos. Eso no es normal en ti.- dijo Kilik.

-¿En serio te disgusto tanto?- dijo Jackie muy molesta. Al parecer me quede mirándola mientras pensaba.- Hum. Tengo sed, voy a buscarme algo de beber. Kim, me cuentas lo que pasa.

Y se fue. Recogiendo un estuche viejo en el acto y saliendo con ese bamboleo de caderas. Lenguaje corporal, para aclarar algunas dudas. Algo andaba mal. Era como si estuviese demasiado apurada para tomar algo de agua. Y sus ojos… estaban raros.

-Viejo, Flamita esta cabreada contigo. La mirabas de la forma más rara por quince minutos. Parecía una especie de rata de laboratorio siendo observada por un científico degenerado. Eso no es cool.- dijo Soul.

… una rata de laboratorio no. Ella es más como un cobayo. Esos animales con ojos grandes y mucho pelaje que dan ganas de abrazar.

¿Cómo se metió eso en mi cabeza?

-Harvar, no lo escuches.- empezó Black- Ella se fue porque no soportaba estar ante un ser tan BIG y ELEVADO como el GRAN ORE-SAMA. ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!

**MAKA-CHOP!**

-Te recomiendo que vayas a disculparte con mi prima, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Prácticamente empujado hacia la salida del Death Room, me fui a buscar a la chica.

**No punto de vista, solo el mío.**

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que Harvar se fuera a perseguir a la señorita O´Lantern, viendo que el edificio donde nuestras brujitas están viviendo va a ser vendido, se quedaran en las casas de sus Meisters.- Kilik levantó la mano.

-Si Ángela es Meister de Micci, ¿ella tiene que vivir en nuestro apartamento?

-Pues si.- Ángela y Thunder produjeron un grito agudo y Fire se llevó las manos a los oídos.

- ¡LAS NIÑAS MANDAMOS!- Fire ya se imaginaba a las chicas gritando por algo de E! o MTV. Miró a Kilik, buscando apoyo. Su Meister le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El joven suspiró, de todas formas Micaella era hincha del futbol y fanática del básquet y futbol americano, no estaría tan mal. Una extraña familia seria. Con mascota. Fire miró a Moira detenidamente. Sería interesante ver a esa loba tomar forma más grande. Heh, el chico del piso 25 no tendría más de que burlarse.

-Em,¿ no cree usted que ese apartamento esta algo…lleno?- objetó Spirit.

-Nah. Aún hay una habitación más. ¿No, Kilik-kun?

-Sí, hay un cuarto de más. Lo podríamos limpiar y quedaría genial.- dijo Kilik chocando puños con Micaella.

-Bien, ahora falta Leonore. ¿Crona te parecería Leonore como compañera de cuarto?- la chica asintió tímidamente su cabeza. -¿Stein-kun, te parece? Tu casa se va a llenar con el bebé en camino. Eso y con Adda yendo y viniendo de la casa de Kiddo a la tuya.

- No importa. Hay suficiente espacio para todos.- dijo Stein suspirando. Maka sonrió muy alegre por su mejor amiga.

-Es cierto, vas a tener un hermanito pronto. ¿Cuántos meses van?

-Um…Si no me equivoco, van como cuatro meses. Oka-san sabe si es niña o niño, pero quiere que sea secreto.- dijo la joven de dieciséis años, una sonrisita en su rostro y sin su titubeo. Con los años ella pudo sobrepasar a su problema de dicción gracias a sus amigos. Ahora era más segura de sí misma, pero aún seguía siendo algo tímida.

- Hoy Adda esta con Kid, ¿no?- preguntó la chica de coletas a la bruja conejo. Crona asintió un poco sonrojada. Hace poco habían decidido que Adda viviría con Crona una semana y la otra con Kid. Hoy le tocaba vivir con Kid.

-Nunca pensé en convertirme en abuelo tan temprano, eso y tener dos brujas en mi casa.- dijo Stein prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Esa noche al llegar Kid y Crona con la pequeña Adda cargada, a Stein casi le da un faracho. Pensó que los dos se iban a escapar y que nunca volvería a ver a su niñita. Porque por muy macho que se vea y esa capa de científico loco que tiene encima, debajo esta un padre muy devoto. Muy, muy al fondo. Lo único que en ese momento se le ocurrió hacer era tomar a Kid de la garganta y ponerlo en su mesa de disecaciones. Tomo toda la fuerza de Marie y Crona para que dejaran al muchacho en paz. Eso y la pequeñita se pusieron a llorar mucho, y algo de magia se le escapó. En eso descubrieron que su tema animal eran los osos grizzlis. Una garra de aura marrón apareció en su mano derecha y aplastó al científico. Muchas veces.

Hoy, Stein miraba receloso a Kid. En la otra mano, Marie estaba tan encantada con Adda como Maka. Liz y Patty eran las más encantadas. Con menos de 24 horas en la "familia" ya le habían comprado peluches y ropa. Y Leonore era la auto-proclamada niñera de la mini brujita. Entonces eran las cinco rubias más alegres del mundo. Marie la abuela alegre, Liz y Patty las tía que le compran todo y la consienten, Maka la tía que la llevaría a los museos y Leonore la niñera que le dejaría sacar las galletas del jarrón. Luego venían Crona, Stein y Kid. Crona la madre cariñosa y dulce, Stein es el abuelo raro con la sonrisa más creepy del mundo y Kid el padre súper híper mega devoto que le enseñaría los encantos de la simetría. La familia más rara del universo era completada por un dios de la muerte algo loco.

Shinigami carraspeó para llamar la atención perdida de la "feliz familia". –Ehem, como iba diciendo. La señorita Leonore Diehl y la otra signorina Micaella Diehl vivirán con sus Meisters. Ahora tenemos la duda de donde vivirán Kim y Jackie. Hay una posibilidad de que vivan en casa de Ox-kun y Harvar-kun. ¿Esta eso bien por ustedes?- los ojos de Ox brillaron como estrellas. La expresión de su rostro era increíble. Iba a gritar un "SÍ!" pero al ver a Kim y su expresión avergonzada, se calmó un poco y dio un respiro.

-Me encantaría. Sería un honor tener a dos brujas en mi casa.- Kim estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo agradecida.

-Y un Kitsune y Tanuki. No te olvides de nosotras.- dijo Ruki trepando por la pierna de Ox y sentándose en su cabeza. Su cola yendo de un lado al otro, haciéndole cosquillas a Ox en la nuca. Anne, por su parte no estaba tan alegre. Ella temblaba bajo todo su pelaje rojizo, las orejas gachas y sus seis colas no paraban de temblar. Uno creería que estaba muy emocionada, pero lo que pasaba es que sentía una opresión en el pecho.

_Está a punto de hacer algo terrible._ Pensó la Kitsune.

-Sí, dos brujas y dos familiares. Encantado.- Anne miró para todos lados algo preocupada. Abría y cerraba la boca nerviosa.

-Jacqueline. E-ella.- la Kitsune se puso a hiperventilar, muy nerviosa. Fire y Thunder se le acercaron para ver lo que pasaba. Pero Anne gruñó frustrada.- Jacqueline Mary O´Lantern Dupré Diehl. ¿Qué has hecho?- murmuró para ella misma. De un salto se fue por el camino de guillotinas del Death Room. Todos miraron a Kim y a sus hermanas.

-Es muy sobreprotectora con Jackie.- dijo simplemente Kim. Shinigami-sama, sintiendo toda la tensión reunirse en la habitación, aplaudió para divertir la atención de los chicos hacia él.

-Hoho. Olvide decirles la verdadera razón por la cual ustedes están reunidos aquí.- Kim y las otras suspiraron aliviadas. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Ox, quien estaba algo confundido. – ¡Hay maravillosas noticias de Ragnarok-kun! Viene a Death City para contarnos todo lo que vio y además a quedarse aquí! ¿A que no es genial? ¡Stein-kun vas a tener otro inquilino en casa! ¡Y Crona-chan, vas a tener dos armas!- el Shinigami mayor empezó a reír, pero bajo las miradas perplejas de todos, empezó a bajar el volumen. El Shinigami solo tosió un poco y siguió con las noticias.

-En otro tema, unas aves negras se han avistado desde las últimas horas y están rodeando la ciudad. ¿Alguno tiene idea de que se trata?- Kim levanto la mano, temblorosa y con la expresión más horrorizada en su rostro. Se paró, y se puso junto a Shinigami-sama.

-Raven Mockers. Eso es lo que está rodeando la ciudad. Son, para los que no los vieron anoche, cuervos gigantes,- alargó sus brazos para acentuar lo que decía.- negruzcos y con ojos y piernas de hombre. Vienen del folklore Cherokee. Son seres de la oscuridad, muerte y enfermedad. Están aliados con Calipso Gorgon.- todos tragaron seco.- al parecer hay cuatro hermanas Gorgon. Sheyla, Medusa, Arachne y Calipso.

Nessie apareció por el camino de guillotinas, Aileen y Eleni siguiéndola de cerca. Una muchacha, morena, cabello lizo y azabache vistiendo un vestido de gamuzas marrón claro con líneas rojas, amarillas, verdes, azules y moradas en el fondo del vestido y las mangas. Del vestido colgaban pequeñas plumas de paloma y su cabello estaba recogido en dos colas bajas que caía hasta su cintura. –Esa bruja, esa Tsi Sgili, como dirían los shamanes de hace épocas atrás, escapó hace unos meses.

Los jóvenes del equipo de Maka se sorprendieron al ver a Nessie y a las demás. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar al ver a Aileen y a Eleni, inmediatamente reconociéndolas como Ai y Helen, las nuevas de su clase.

-L-las c-cupidos del c-colegio…- empezó Soul con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-S-son unas brujas…- dijo Tsubaki, muy sorprendidas. Las dos brujas del consejo le sonrieron a todos.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi aprendiz. Enmily Ahawi. Ella es hija del Hombre Medicina en la reserva Cherokee. Es también una espía calificada de nuestro lado.- Empezó Eleni.

-Mucho gusto, un placer trabajar para el Shibusen y el Coven.- dijo ella con una sonrisita.- Desde que Padre murió, juré tomar su lugar en nuestro clan y seguir sus pasos como Técnico. Este es el honor más grande de mi vida entera.- dijo ella muy alegre.

-Nuestra querida Enmily es experta en curación de almas con hierbas y detección de espíritus malignos.- prosiguió Aileen. Maka levantó la mano.

-Shinigami-sama, hay muchas brujas en el Shibusen. Me imagino que hay una razón tras esto.- dijo ella, un semblante pensativo en su rostro.

-Exactamente, Makita. Eres igual de brillante como tu madre.

-Mi querida esposa! Mi querida Makita, ven con Papa!

**Reaper-chop!/ Maka-chop**

-Dacia. Hay una gran razón. Nessie, el consejo y yo hemos pensado en unir fuerzas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Soul curioso.

-Que de ahora en adelante, las brujas formaremos parte del alumnado del Shibusen. Y como ustedes con como el consejo del Shibusen, deben votar en contra o a favor.- dijo Nessie muy alegre.

-Entiendo eso, ¿pero cuál es la razón?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Si no unimos fuerzas, podremos perderlo todo. Recientemente Maaba, mi hermana y reina de las brujas, murió. – dijo Shinigami sacando a Maaba bebé de su túnica. – Renació gracias a los poderes de Nessie. Pero ya no es apta para reinar. Al ser una bebé no tiene poder alguno y es un blanco perfecto. Además de que la sucesora será escogida por medio de un medallón. En eso entran todos.

-Debemos buscar el medallón.- dijo Maka muy decidida.

-Exacto.

-Las brujas ayudarán mucho. Con su magia podrán encontrar el medallón. Pero primero debemos buscar brujas aliadas a Nessie y fieles a Maaba alrededor del mundo. Asi podremos lanzar búsquedas por el globo. Ahora es su decisión, sí o no.

Todos se miraron y levantaron las manos. Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, Harvar vino corriendo a toda velocidad y muy alarmado.

-Jackie. Ella huyó, se fue de la nada. En forma de Kitsune.

Kim se tapó la boca con sus manos. Una mirada de terror cruzo sus ojos.

-Entonces si tenía sed.- fue como mil ladrillos cayendo sobre ella. Tenía sed. Sed de sangre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Liz muy preocupada.

-Hace años atrás, estuvo cerca de morir. Era inevitable que muriera. Pero tuvimos que aceptar el trato de él.

Todo a su alrededor se puso muy serio. Fue como si todo el aire se espesase y costase respirar.

-¿Ustedes saben cuanta la sangre de una persona puede aguantar?- preguntó Micaella a todos. – Ya era suficiente con ser arma y hechicera. La sangre puede llegarse a transformar. En ese momento ella tenía tres tipos de sangre. De arma, de hechicera y de Kitsune. Podía convertirse en arma, hacer algo de magia y al mismo tiempo tenia instintos de su tema animal. Todas tenemos, hasta yo en luna llena pierdo mis estribos. Además de estar llevando una maldición en sus hombros como todas nosotras. Pero aquel día todo cambió. Iba a morir, muertecita como un clavo.- todo tragaron seco.- Entonces él llegó. Era un hombre apuesto pero mortal. Era vampiro. Dijo que le salvaría la vida, y la salvó. Pero al mismo tiempo llegó la sed de ella. Cada mes ella necesita tomar el líquido. Hace años que dejó su sed, la ignoró por completo. Pero…- en eso Harvar la detuvo.

-¿Cómo es posible que tanto pueda en unos dieciocho años?- él la cuestionó. Kim, Leonore y Micaella cerraron sus puños con fuerza.

-…- murmuró Leonore.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Kilik acercándose para oír mejor.

-No somos tan jóvenes como creen.- dijo Leonore quedamente.-Creo que tenemos unos novecientos años o más. En esos tiempos no decían si este era año tal o año cual…- dijo ella muy incómoda, por fin revelando la verdad. Ox se acercó a Kim lentamente. Ella retrocedió hasta esconderse detrás de Nessie.

-Nos han mentido todo este tiempo.- dijo Soul.

-Pero tienen la razón, hubiésemos huido de ellas. No lo haremos ahora, son nuestras compañeras.- dijo Maka.

-Pero en estos días,- Micaella siguió con su relato, callando a todos.- nuestra maldición fue rota, de una u otra manera. Ya era tiempo para que ella fuese a buscar presa.- lo dijo un poco crudo, pero luego agito sus brazos frente a ella.- P-pero no es como si fuese a matar a aquella persona de quien bebe. Solo no recordara que pasó y no hay daño hecho, se los aseguro, ella no es asi.- dijo un poco rápido.

-Pero lo importante es encontrarla. No es nada bueno que ella ande por allí como un Kitsune chupasangre.- dijo Kim, corriendo para ir a buscar a su arma, Ox se fue inmediatamente detrás de ella para acompañarle.

Todos se quedaron en su lugar, nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo. Pero fue Micaella quien rompió el silencio con un suspiro largo y tendido.- Ahora ya lo saben. La razón por la cual Jackie no usa a Kim como espada es que si se llegase a descontrolar con el olor a la sangre, no se lo perdonaría.- y cogiendo de la mano a Kilik se fue a buscar a su prima. Moira estaba en su forma verdadera, una loba del tamaño de un oso pardo, con Fire, Thunder y Ángela en su espalda.

Leonore suspiro.- Demasiado para solo una charla acerca de mudanzas.- Miró a Crona un momento y le sonrió.- Ya tengo mis cajas preparadas con mis cosas. Voy a adelantar trabajo y me voy a mudar ahora.

-¿No te preocupa Jackie-san?

-No, ella regresa, siempre regresa con bien a casa. Le tengo fe.

-Le debes de querer mucho.

-Más de lo que tienes idea. Pero tu hermano me gusta más.

**8888-desu-8888**

Jackie se encontraba en un mar oscuro dentro de su alma. Una fuerza conocida por ella regresaba. Su demonio, sus grilletes. La sangre. La sed.

Podía ver a través de una especie de niebla lo que ocurría. Se encontraba saltando sobre los tejados de Death City en su forma de Kitsune. En sus patas había fuego negro, o el Koroi Honoo, como el espíritu de Inari le decía. Un elegante Kitsune de color dorado como las estrellas e incontables colas se encontraba a su lado.

-Mi niña, veo que has sucumbido al camino de la sangre.- dijo el espíritu viendo como ella se alimentaba de un hombre en un parque. Era de noche.

-No es mi culpa, yo no quiero. Pero esa parte de mi me llama.- el hocico de su Yo Kitsune se teñía mas y más de rojo. Dejo al hombre en el suelo, lamio su herida y ésta desapareció.- Inari, como es que después de beber de estas personas aún tengo suficiente fuerzas para dejarles vida.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que no los conviertes porque no tienes ni la mitad de la fuerza de un vampiro o a que los dejas con vida?- Jackie miró a Inari un tanto molesta.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Soy una desgracia. ¿Por qué no pude tener la fuerza de un vampiro para asi proteger a mis seres queridos en vez de esta sed de sangre?

Decidió entonces, irse de Death City y no volver nunca más. No importase que su corazón le duela por el resto de la eternidad.

Y por esa niebla por donde veía todo, vio que se iba lejos hacia el mar.

**678910- EN CUBIERTA DE UN BARCO-12345**

-Teniente Kassandra, veo un animal extraño a las tres y un cuarto.- una joven de cabellos fucsia y ojos morados se giró a la derecha. Interceptó entonces a un animal parecido a un zorro de nueve colas flotando sobre el mar en una barca medio rota de madera.

-Esa no es… ¡Perros de agua dulce! ¡Mujer al agua a las tres y un cuarto! ¡Sacad el flotador!- las pisadas de muchos trabajadores del barco se apresuraron a la borda con el kit de rescate preparado. – Se supone que ella debería estar en Death City. ¿Cómo rayos llego al sur de Chile?- se dijo a si misma.- ¡Sacad cuerdas, cadenas lo que sea! ¡Y buscad sangre tipo O! ¡YA YA YA!

**Chopped!**

**Meikyuu: hola a todos. Sé que le prometí a Nikolas Sur que los bios los pondría, pero habrían demasiados spoilers. Cuando la trama avance más lo pondré como un capitulo adicional. La verdad es que no sé de donde salió lo de Jackie. Vi Amanecer y me inspire más de lo que estaba. **

**Dejen Reviews! Me haría tan feliz y super mega inspirada para subir los capis más rápido!**

**Dejen review aunque sea para decir hola o cualquier cosaaaaaaaa!**

**Bye, los amooo**


	9. Instint Can be Tamed! Part 2

**Konichiwa! Hola, este es el noveno capi de Shiroi Honno. Lo escribi apenas pude subir el capitulo anterior. Esta es la parte 2 de… El Instinto Manda? Puede Ser Dominado!**

**ROCK N´ROLL BABE!**

Ese mismo día fue pasando rápidamente para los estudiantes del Shibusen. Muchos buscaban en el este de la ciudad mientras que otros al sur. Pero ninguno la pudo hallar. Al final del día, Micaella, Fire, Thunder, Ángela y Kilik limpiaron el cuarto de huéspedes para que sea habitable, y las cajas pertenecientes a Micaella fueron depositadas en dicha habitación. La bruja no pudo dormir tranquila, su prima era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Ya tendida sobre el sofá de Kilik perdió la cuenta de los suspiros que escaparon sus labios.

Leonore se veía muy tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro era otra historia. Con un cepillo se la pasó acicalando el pelaje de Utau en un extraño tic nervioso. La pequeña leopardo preocupada por su amiga Anne. Anne había entrado en un estado durmiente. Posiblemente por la ausencia de su bruja. Ella dormía en la cama de arriba de la litera en la habitación de Crona. Ella por su lado estaba con su hermano, Raknarok, discutiendo con él asuntos importantes.

La que peor estaba era Kim. Mientras que ella acomodaba con ayuda de los chicos su propia habitación, no dejaba de lamentarse. Había una especie de silencio incomodo entre los tres ocupantes de la casa. Entre ellos había una tensión tan densa que hasta se podía cortar con una tijera. Lo peor de todo era que la misma Kim tenía que cuidar de Anne, ya que si no pasaba tiempo con una bruja cerca de ella, desaparecería por completo. Entre buscar a su prima y ordenar ambos cuartos, la bruja estaba muy cansada. Se proponía a hacer la cena cuando un titular de las noticias le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la tele, que era vista por sus dos compañeros, y casi se desmaya.

-Se han reportado bastantes desmayos alrededor de Death City, y la mayoría de éstos son producidos por pérdida de sangre.- dijo la reportera.- ¡Pero lo más raro es que según los doctores que revisaron a las víctimas se quedaron sin palabras, pues la pérdida de sangre no era hemorrágica! Lo más extraño es que no se encuentran marcas por donde pudo haber salido la sangre. El doctor Johan Smicht explicara ahora la situación de los afectados. – Kim estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando Ox la sostuvo y la depositó en el sofá.

-Buenas noches. Lo extraño de los ataques es que no recuerdan nada antes y después de desmayarse. No hay agujeros, marcas ni cortes de donde presuntamente salió la sangre. Los estudios realizados no indican ningún tipo de hemorragia interna. Podríamos sacar conclusiones de que se trata de una nueva sepa de hemorragias o alguna enfermedad que disminuye las células rojas de la sangre. Aunque no sé si sea alguna coincidencia, pero el tipo de sangre de todos los individuos era O. – Kim le arrebató el control remoto a Harvar, y apagó la tele.

-Están hablando de Jackie, ella prefiere la sangre tipo O a las demás.- los ojos de Harvar se pusieron como pelotas de soccer. Él era del grupo sanguíneo O.-Mejor me pongo a hacer la cena. – dijo ella cansinamente. Casi arrastrándose, llegó a la cocina y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer tortillas.

Harvar murmuró un 'voy a tomar un baño' y se fue con piernas lánguidas a su cuarto. Ox decidió hablar con Kim en privado. Tomó unos tomates y empezó a cortarlos.

-Asi que tienes como novecientos años.- Kim dejó de cortar abruptamente y suspiró.

-Sí, es muy difícil, no te imaginas lo que he visto. Heh, debes de pensar que soy una vieja.

-…En ese caso…me gustan las mujeres mayores.- Ox le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. –Sabes que sigo estando allí para ti. Y que si tú no me amas, no importa, te seguiré esperando.- Kim se acercó a Ox y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿No te importa que sea una bruja de novecientos años?- dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Nop.

-¿Y que haya sido mala contigo?- dijo ella acurrucando su cabeza contra el cuello de Ox.

-Para nada. Me gustas tal y como eres.- dijo él acurrucando su cabeza con la de Kim. –Podemos ir por esto juntos.

-Me parece razonable. Pero por mientras hagamos la cena.- dijo ella con una sonrisa imperceptible, pero para él, gigante como el cielo.

Mientras Ox y Kim se entregaron a la tarea de hacer la cena, Harvar estaba entrando a su cuarto, ya bañado y listo para ponerse el pijama. Abrió su closet y encontró una prenda no masculina. Es decir, una chamarra de color rojo sangre y una notita pegada a ella.

_Querido Harvar:_

_Soy Jackie, para tu información. Me he llevado prestada tu chaqueta favorita, hará mucho frio por donde voy. No sé cuándo regresaré. Para que sepas que SI regreso te dejo mi chamarrita favorita. Y si, entré a tu cuarto. No le digas nada a Kim o a Ox, especialmente a Kim. No quiero que se preocupe tanto por mí._

_Hasta pronto, _

_Jacqueline 3_

Harvar arrugó el papel con sus manos y lo guardó en un cajón. Tomó el abrigo en sus manos y lo olió. Un aroma de manzanas frescas, canela y jazmines envadio su nariz. Daba un sentimiento de seguridad, tranquilidad y paz. Un papelito cayó del bolsillo del abrigo.

_Estoy segura de que lo has olisqueado. ¿Extrañándome? _

_-Jackie 3 3 3 xoxoooo._

-¿Qué le pasa con los signitos y las O´s?

Se puso su pijama, unos pantalones grises, viejos de hacer ejercicio y una remera blanca. Puso debajo de los cobertores de su cama el abrigo, y se fue a la cocina. Ya estaba lista la cena.

Los tres comieron en un silencio más cómodo que el anterior. Discutieron acerca de las tácticas de búsqueda y la eliminación de los Raven Mockers. También hablaron sobre la distribución de los deberes de la casa, podía ser una casa de una planta, pero era grande. Kim dijo que en cuanto llegara Jackie, porque SÍ IBA a llegar con bien, ellas se iban a dedicar al jardín. Plantarían sus hierbas medicinales para asi llevar a las misiones y si alguien resultaba herido, podrían curar con más precisión. Eso y venderlas a Nygus y las farmacias naturistas. Hey, tienen que conseguir dinero de todas formas.

-¿Esa era la forma de ustedes de ganar dinero en su época?- preguntó un tanto curioso Harvar. Kim se relajó un poco, eran como niños pequeños. Les gustaba una buena historia antes de irse a dormir.

-Bueno, en la época en la que nacimos, para obtener cosas debías hacer trueques. Había dinero, pero no siempre era posible obtenerlo. Asi que intercambiábamos bienes por piezas de oro, cobre o plata. El mejor vendedor, obtenía buenas cosas. Como esa vez en la que Jackie y yo intercambiamos las pieles de zorros por unas piezas de plata Trevi. Ocurrió asi:- la muchacha se acomodó mejor y los dos chicos le prestaron atención.

-Mis hermanas y yo fuimos separadas cuando nuestros padres murieron. Yo me fui a Londres junto con Jackie a casa de mi tía. Ella tenía una especie de tienda para trueques y nosotras al cumplir los trece años fuimos las que se encargaban de las ventas. Nuestra tía se encargaba de la contabilidad. Bueno, vino este buen señor…

_FLASHBACK_

…_Y pidió unas veintidós pieles de zorro. El mes anterior habíamos ido de caza por los zorros. Al transportar las pieles del bosque a nuestra casa, transportamos también manzanas en nuestra carreta. Y como es de esperarse, el aroma de las manzanas se quedó impregnado en las pieles. Al momento de intercambiarlas por once piezas de Plata Trevi, el hombre dudó. _

_-Disculpen, pero no creo que estas pieles sean de la mejor calidad.- dijo él entregando de nuevo las pieles. Jackie y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices, no era un cliente fácil. Jackie tomó unas pieles y se las puso en la cara al hombre. Inmediatamente yo capte lo que trataba de hacer._

_-Pero buen señor, huela estas pieles, tienen un aroma fresco. Además de que serían buenos abrigos para la lluvia.- dije yo siguiéndole el juego a Jackie. Ella estiró las pieles de un tirón, nada pasó._

_-Ve, estas pieles son de tan buena calidad que no se rompen rápido. ¿Y ve ese brillo en el pelaje? Cualquier zorro estaría orgulloso de tener un pelaje asi de terso.- dijo ella, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. Aproveché para convencer más al hombre. Podía ver que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla._

_-Además, si son de tan buena calidad, deberían estar más caras. Digamos, ¿once piezas de plata Trevi y dos de oro? Eso sería una ganga completa.- vi al hombre dudar y trato de tocar las pieles. Las alejé de inmediato hacia mí. Jackie prosiguió con la venta._

_-Bueno, como está dudando, se lo venderemos a alguien que esté de verdad decidido. Contaremos hasta las tres.- el hombre se sorprendió por lo que dijo Jackie._

_-A la una…- empecé yo._

_-…A las dos…- siguió Jackie. Y antes de que pudiésemos contar hasta tres, el hombre sacó once piezas de plata y cuatro de oro. Más de lo que esperábamos._

_- ¡Trato hecho!- dijimos las dos y acto seguido, le dimos las pieles y recibimos el dinero. Pero antes de que el hombre se pudiese ir, Jackie empezó a sonar las monedas en sus manos cerradas para comprobar si eran verdaderas o no. Pude ver que ella entornó los ojos. Eran falsas._

_-Disculpe, pero nos ha dado monedas falsas.- dijo ella devolviéndole las monedas mientras que yo le quitaba las pieles._

_-¿C-cómo se dieron cuenta?_

_-Es fácil, al sonarlas con otras monedas verdaderas, suenan huecas. Significa que las proporciones de oro en las monedas no son las mismas.- expliqué yo mientras sacaba unas monedas verdaderas de un bolsito._

_-Esas que tiene mi prima son verdaderas, las que usted nos ha dado son falsas. Pero sé que usted tiene verdaderas. Escuché el tintineo de las monedas mientras usted caminaba para aquí.- dijo ella apuntando un dedo acusador al hombre._

_-Ustedes los hombres caminan con tantas zancadas que hacen que todo lo que está en su bolsillo suene. Denos las monedas o no hay trato._

_-Y no nos venga con que hay otras tiendas de intercambio. Las otras tiendas de por acá están cerradas o no tienen pieles. Y si tienen, son viejas.- al parecer lo intimidamos, ya que nos entregó las verdaderas y al sonarlas, el tintineo era hermoso. Ah, dinero. _

_Fin Flashback_

Los chicos quedaron maravillados por la astucia de las dos hermanas.

-En esos días, cuando hacían las monedas debían reunir suficiente oro, plata y cobre para hacerlas. Hubo un tiempo en que aquellos minerales bajaron y no tuvieron más remedio que hace una aleación de acero para las monedas. Por eso fue fácil ver cuáles eran las mejores de las peores. Especialmente por el oído musical de Jackie.- Kim sonrió satisfecha con su relato, y se paró de la mesa.- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Independientemente de que mañana no haya clases por la búsqueda de Jackie, uno debe madrugar. Buenas noches.

Ox bostezó y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. –Interesante el relato. Voy a dormir.- y él se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Harvar también se fue a su habitación. Se acostó, apagó las luces y sacando el abrigo de Jackie, le dio otra olisqueada y con el abrigo abrazado, se durmió.

La noche estaba tranquila y la luna miraba a todos con esa burlona sonrisa. Una silueta de una joven saltando de tejado a tejado se dejó ver por el resplandor de la luna. Tenía el cabello largo y alborotado, unas orejas y un abanico de nueve colas la acompañaban. Ella saltó hasta llegar a la ventana corrediza de Harvar. Al abrirla murmuró algo para sí misma.- Codladh…- dijo en un murmullo ronco. Las respiraciones de los habitantes de la casa se profundizaron. De un salto llegó al suelo y sin ningún sonido caminó por la casa, iba descalza. Dos bolas de fuego a cada lado de ella para que la iluminasen. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y sus ojos eran rojos con un anillo marrón alrededor. Era sin ninguna duda Jackie. Portaba un buzo negro y algo rasgado y en el frio que hacía, usaba una chaqueta blanca que le quedaba muy ancha y le llegaba a los muslos. Un bolso mensajero iba colgado de su hombro derecho.

Abrió la nevera y metió unas galletas, jugos en cartón, queso y manzanas al bolso. Llenó al borde el bolso y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió unos cajones y saco de ellos lo necesario, como más pantalones y unas remeras. Sacó también una coleta y se cepilló el cabello, se hizo una cola de caballo alta, para que no le estorbase el cabello y se fue, dejando todo en completo orden. De pronto sus orejas se movieron un poco, alguien se despertó. Maldijo a lo bajo, y apagó sus bolas de fuego. Utilizando sus habilidades de Kitsune, se convirtió en una lámpara. Kim salió de su cuarto muy amodorrada, una almohada y una sábana bajo sus brazos. De repente miró en la dirección en la que estaba Jackie.

-…Jackie-one-chan….- dijo con una voz carrasposa. La bruja siguió caminando hacia el patio, abrió las puertas corredizas y se recostó sobre el tronco del roble que había allí. Jackie dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que retenía hace mucho tiempo. Suerte que Kim era sangre tipo A, o su magia no hubiese funcionado.

-Codladh…- susurró de nuevo en su lengua nativa, poniendo en un sueño profundo a todos. Salió de su forma de lámpara y se dirigió al cuarto de Harvar. Llamó unas bolas de fuego más tenues y éstas se acercaron a su cara. Sonrió para sí misma.- Es tan inocente cuando duerme.- olisqueó un poco el aire alrededor de él y casi se ríe.- Y su sangre huele exquisita.- acto seguido tomó una hoja de papel, y con la maestría adquirida solo en siglos de experiencia, dibujó un retrato de un durmiente Harvar. Y escribió un pequeño haiku al fondo del retrato.

_Evento raro,_

_Durmiendo cual bebé, _

_El joven Harvar._

La muchacha se rió, y dándole una mirada larga al muchacho durmiente, le dio un beso en la frente, conteniendo la respiración, claro. –Dulces sueños, tontito.- se subió a la ventana, y un aro de fuego la rodeo. El aro fue desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, y a medida que pasaba, su forma cambiaba, hasta dejar un Kitsune de color caramelo y con unas llamas negras alrededor de sus patas y en donde debería estar el usual collar de pelaje abundante en los Kitsunes, había esa melena pero del mismo Kuroi Honoo. Un ser mítico hermoso y elegante. Con una de sus colas, cerró la ventana corrediza. Meneó sus colas un poco y con una última risa, se escabulló por las sombras. Pero con lo que no contaba, era que el fuego que envolvía sus patas había dejado huella en la ventana del chico. Y al cerrar la ventana, no midió su fuerza y el golpe que dio fue suficiente para despertar al joven. Alarmado, alargó la mano hacia el interruptor de su lámpara y al prenderla se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

1-Alguien dejó un pedazo de papel en su mesa de noche, eso no estaba allí hace horas atrás.

2-Hay unas marcas de fuego en su ventana.

3-Siente un extraño calor en su frente.

Se sentó en su cama para luego levantarse por completo y revisar la ventana. Era extraño ver una especie de marca ovalada que parecía estar quemada en el suelo de concreto de su ventana. Realmente confundido, se fue a su mesita de noche y desdobló el papel. Ahogó un grito al verse a sí mismo dormido en aquel retrato. Leyó el pequeño poema debajo de este.

_Evento raro,_

_Durmiendo cual bebé,_

_El joven Harvar._

-¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta?- se dijo a sí mismo. La ortografía era de Jackie, no había duda. Se fue al baño. Al mirarse vio que tenía unas terribles ojeras. Subió su vista un poco más, y vio que tenía unos labios marcados en una substancia roja. Se llevó los dedos al beso, y cuando olió el líquido, no se sorprendió tanto. Olía al típico aroma oxidado y salado de la sangre. Esa chica era extraña, un buen desafío para su mente.

_**-Meikyuu-chan was here-**_

La oscuridad bailaba alrededor del joven Meister. De un momento a otro se encontraba en un sueño profundo y vacío y luego despertaba de golpe. Como si la fuente de su sueño profundo se hallase esfumado. Parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos ajustándose a la oscuridad. Salió de su cuarto a la cocina, pues sintió un hambre que lo seguía sin piedad. Al abrir la nevera, pudo notar como se veía tan vacía. Con la mirada algo confusa, tomó una de las pocas manzanas restantes. Estaba seguro que habían hecho las compras hace menos de una semana. Era curioso como la única fruta que todavía abundaba en la nevera eran las uvas.

'_Jackie odia las uvas…' _Un recuerdo distante de hace unos años apareció en su mente. Kim estaba con el resto de las niñas hablando del almuerzo y como Jackie le daba las uvas a Patty.

Sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente para alejar los pensamientos sobre la prima de Kim, ahora prófuga, se acercó a la puerta corrediza de cristal que separaba el interior de su casa con el jardín de su madre. La casa había sido puesta en el testamento de su madre cuando ella murió hace bastantes años atrás. Él solo era un crio de ocho años cuando su madre murió. Evangeline Ford, mujer graciosa, inteligente y vivaz. Murió en una excavación en Escocia. Ella era paleontóloga, muy famosa y reconocida en el mundo de las ciencias. Una cueva cedió y ella quedo atrapada. Pudieron recuperar el cuerpo, murió con una sonrisa en los labios y una carta, su testamento. Le dejó todas sus posesiones a su único hijo, Ox Ford. La gran suerte de Ox era que Harvar fuese amigo de la familia suya, desde ese entonces siempre quisieron asistir al Shibusen. Anteriormente, sus padres habían asistido y se convirtieron en grandes Meisters y Armas.

Miró el gran robusto roble, había crecido tanto desde hace diez años. Sonrió para si mismo. Su madre le contaba historias acerca de sus hallazgos alrededor del mundo sentados siempre bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Luego, se percató de la persona sentada en el tronco del viejo roble.

Abrió las puertas corredizas y se sentó del otro lado del tronco.

-¿También vienes a la naturaleza a pensar?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La chica de cabellos rosados lo miraba de una forma muy curiosa.

-Es solo un patio.

-Con hermosas plantas, estamos rodeados de naturaleza. Extraño esos días cuando vivíamos en el bosque, pero no tanto.

-¿Qué pasó?- Kim sonrió una sonrisa algo amarga.

-Nos tuvimos que ir. Descubrieron que allí vivian unas brujas, asi que nos fuimos. Fue como en mil trecientos y pico. – al ver la reacción triste de Ox ella solo se rio.- Haha, no fue tan malo. De allí nos conseguimos un barco y nos fuimos a explorar el mundo. O lo que había de él en ese entonces. Todavía América no había sido conquistada.- dijo ella viendo las estrellas.

-¿A dónde fueron primero?- Kim hizo un cómico esfuerzo de pensar y luego sonrió.

-España. En nuestra primera semana ya estábamos establecidas en Barcelona, nos dimos una perdida en barco horrible. De Inglaterra a Barcelona, dimos una vuelta loca, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hicimos para llegar allí.

-Ah, ya veo. Me parece que eres una de esas personas muy mañaneras. Acabo de revisar la nevera y lo que compre hace días se fue. No sé tú, pero creo que Harvar está con mucho apetito.- ambos rieron.

-¿Me sigues esperando?- dijo ella, sus ojos color esmeralda reflejando la luz de las estrellas.

-Por siempre.- dijo él de la forma más sincera posible. Luego sonrió más ancho.- ¿Vas a venir a mí?- dijo el bailando las cejas, haciendo reír a la bruja.

-No así, bobo.- le insultó con cariño.- Solo digo que vamos a intentarlo. ¿Te parece?- dijo ella sentándose a lado de él, le ofreció la mano como para sellar un trato. Ox le sonrió, tomo su mano y cuando ella pensó que iba a sacudirla, tomó con su otra mano su antebrazo y la jaló hacia él. Y la retuvo en lugar, la abrazó fuertemente pero como si tocase una flor frágil. Acercó sus labios a su oído le susurró:

-No sabes cuantos años detrás de ti te estuve esperando.- con una gran ternura, besó su nariz, en un beso esquimal. – Eso repone el beso que me diste hace unos años atrás con lo de Arachnophobia.- dijo él abrazándola más. Ella se quedó sin palabras, pero con una sonrisita en su rostro. Le devolvió el abrazo, y juntos se durmieron, bajo la sombra de un árbol, bajo las estrellas y bajo la mirada tierna de una madre.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

El sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando Kim empezó a abrir los ojos, parpadeó un momento para ajustar sus ojos a la nueva fuente de luz. Suspiró un tanto irritada, estaba durmiendo tan bien. Sintió dos brazos fuertes alrededor de ella. Cierto, había dormido con Ox bajo un árbol. Suena extraño, pero se siente tan bien.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?- una voz a sus espaldas le preguntó. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan armoniosa en su vida entera, o desde que llegó a América. Ella dejo caer contra el pecho de él, y murmuró un cansado 'sí'.- Sera mejor que entremos a la casa, Harvar podría despertar en cualquier minuto.- dijo el parándose y levantando a Kim con él.

Entraron a la casa y ambos partieron caminos y se fueron a sus respectivos baños para asearse.

A los minutos salieron, vestidos con su usual uniforme y Harvar ya estaba listo en la mesa comiéndose una manzana y una tostada.

-¿Por qué rayos hay tan poca comida en la nevera? Pensé que habías salido a comprar hace como una semana.- comentó el arma de truenos.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.- dijo Ox sacando una taza de cereal y vertiendo en ella leche y hojuelas de maíz.- Kim se preparó un sándwich de queso y pavo y se sentó a la mesa a tomarse una taza de té de manzanilla.

Después de terminar con sus rutinas mañaneras, se reportaron al Shibusen, ya que Shinigami-sama y Nessie querían probar con una teoría suya. Al llegar, se encontraron a Aileen y a Eleni con ropas más modernas, en vez de sus capas y vestidos largos. Aileen usaba unos pescadores de jean y una camisa a cuadros azul claro, azul marino y blanco. Llevaba puesto unos converse negros. Eleni usaba una blusa roja con la palabra 'spicy' en el frente en letras doradas, una falda de jean corta y leggins negros. A su lado estaba Enmily, con una versión en camisa de su vestido y unos jeans. Tenía una bolsa a sus espaldas, y un venado se escondía detrás de ella. La bruja cherokee los saludo con la mano.

-Hola, que bueno que pudieron venir.- empezó Shinigami-sama.-Es importante que usted vinieran. Tenemos un plan para deshacernos de los Raven Mockers, en realidad fue Enmily quien se ofreció para deshacerse de los pajarracos.

-Desde que entré a esta ciudad sentí la terrible fuerza maligna de esas cosas. Mi gente tiene ceremonias especiales. He traído unas varas puntiagudas conmigo para empezar el ritual.- dijo ella. Harvar y Ox con cara incrédula, no era posible que unas simples varas puedan detener esos bichos. En cambio, Kim se fue directamente hacia la chica. Las dos empezaron a hablar en otra lengua que ni de chispa reconocieron. Kim procedió a inspeccionar las varas y asintió para Enmily.

-Creo que ya sé que tratas de hacer. Pondrás las varas en las cuatro esquinas de Death City. Muy inteligente, de veras. Ni a mí se me pudo ocurrir algo tan brillante.- la felicitó de buena manera. –Luego llamarás al Hombre Rojo y al Hombre Morado, ¿no?- la joven sacerdotisa asintió alegre de que alguien por fin captaba lo que quería decir.

Siguieron hablando las dos sobre cómo debían hacer el ritual, mientras que los dos chicos no entendían ni papa. En eso llegaron Leonore, Micaella, Ángela, Blair y Crona. Se reunieron con las demás brujas a discutir acerca del tema, dejando en la oscuridad a los chicos.

Luego vinieron Ragnarok, Kid, Kilik, Thunder y Fire. Al final les explicaron que debían salir al desierto a poner estacas alrededor de Death City, ya que con solo cuatro estacas no podrían eliminar a tanto pajarraco que rondaba la ciudad. Eso era trabajo de Harvar, Ox, Kid, Kilik, Thunder y Fire. Las brujas debían ir en escoba, o en dragón como Aileen y Eleni o paraguas como Crona, para esparcir el humo del tabaco sagrado que iban a usar. Con unos contenedores con ventilas irían por toda Death City y empaparían del humo aromático de los cherokee.

Emprendiendo su viaje, los chicos fueron saliendo de la ciudad con ayuda de Págos y Fiore, los dragones de Aileen y Eleni. Mientras que esto ocurría, las chicas se ocuparon de hacer el incienso de tabaco y meterlo en los diferentes contenedores para luego con la ayuda de Kim prenderlos.

Después de tres horas de poner estacas alrededor de la ciudad, los chicos dieron la señal de que ya podían ir a esparcir el incienso. Las brujas se montaron en sus transportes y lo esparcieron todo, mientras que Enmily decía una oración en su lenguaje nativo al Hombre Rojo y después al Hombre Morado. Cuando ya se había esparcido todo el incienso, Enmily ordenó que todos los ciudadanos se metieran a sus casas. Y lo hicieron, pues al ponerse el sol, las estacas salieron disparadas y atravesaron a aquellos pajarracos y en el instante que tocaron el suelo se desvanecieron, dejando atrás unas almas de color verde. Enmily, con sumo cuidado, los puso en una bolsa y soplo un polvillo azul y empezó a abanicar con una pluma de paloma que arrancó de su vestido. Al hacer esto, le pidió a Kim que tirase flores de lavanda, hojas de pino y salvia y que le prendiera fuego a la bolsa conteniendo las almas verdes. Enseguida, la bolsa se volvió humo y desapareció para siempre. Con un suspiro más tranquilo, la bruja cherokee se puso la pluma en su cabello, finalizando así el ritual.

-Listo,- suspiró satisfecha con su trabajo.- esas cosas desagradables dejaron su tierra, Shinigami-sama.- hizo una reverencia profunda al dios de la muerte.- He puesto unos encantamientos a la ciudad para que siga purificada.

Asi, el día concluyó.

_**Dos semanas después…**_

No se volvió a ver a ningún Raven Mocker después de la purificación, igual que a Jackie. Su paradero aun permanecía un misterio. Hasta hoy…

Un día nuevo empezaba, y los tres ocupantes de la casa Ford iban de camino al Shibusen. Lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar en la secretaria acerca de noticias que le llevasen a su amiga perdida. La señora corpulenta negó lentamente con la cabeza. Hoy era el día límite de la búsqueda de Jackie. Si no la encontraban hoy, la darían por perdida o peor aún, muerta.

Con paso desanimado, se fueron a su aula de clases y se sentaron juntos en su puesto de siempre. Miraron a los demás miembros de Spartoi, a Anya, Meme, Tsugumi, Clay y a Akane, y negaron pesadamente. Un suspiro colectivo no se hizo esperar por parte de los alumnos, y se resignaron a tomar notas de lo que el profesor estaba haciendo. Más disecaciones.

Sonó la campana y todos los que conocían fueron directamente al Death Room, para entregar las tristes noticias al director de la academia. Iban a empezar a hablar cuando una cosa chocó contra el patio del Shibusen. Alarmados, todos fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Y vaya sorpresa.

Se encontraron con un ancla enterrada en el piso de cemento del suelo. Miraron hacia arriba y se percataron de un barco pirata sobre sus cabezas. La sorpresa fue tan grande, que ni se movieron cuando el barco empezó a bajar hasta quedar estacionado en el suelo del colegio. Una tabla salió de cubierta, una muchacha de cabello fucsia y ojos penetrantes salió del barco. Kim la reconoció al instante.

-¡Teniente Kassandra!- dijo ella corriendo hacia la chica con los brazos estrechados.

-¡Capitana Kimberly!- dijo ella corriendo hacia ella también.

Una clara expresión de confusión surco las facciones del Shibusen, bueno, al menos los que quedaban de ellos. Ya que todo el mundo salió corriendo aterrorizado hacia el interior del colegio. Ambas pararon un metro antes de abrazarse. Kassandra se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio a Kim con una reverencia. La bruja se lo puso y ambas se abrazaron. Luego, como si recordase algo, gritó a la tripulación que vinieran a bajar la carga más preciada.

-¡Escarabajos sucios!¡Bájenla!- los ojos de Kim se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿La encontraron?- dijo ella, lágrimas a punto de caer. La teniente asintió.

-Pero ofreció resistencia. Le hemos tenido que amarrar a una camilla y administrarle morfina para que dejase de moverse. Tratamos de limpiarle las heridas bajo el abrigo que usaba, pero no nos dejó tocarlo, aun anestesiada.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.- La capitana siempre tan terca…

Los demás se acercaron a Kim, preguntas escritas en la cara, pero ella se limitó a silenciarles con la mano. Pidió a llamar a Nygus para que preparase una camilla y aparatos médicos. En eso vinieron cuatro hombres musculosos con una camilla. Todos ahogaron un grito al reconocer de quien se trataba. Jackie estaba dormitando en la camilla, la piel pálida como la tiza y los labios, en gran contraste con su piel, rojos sangre. Aunque el resto de su vestimenta estaba manchada con sangre seca, curiosamente el abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto estaba limpio. Harvar reconoció al segundo su chaqueta favorita.

Tras asimilar el shock por el estado de su amiga, todos fueron al ala hospitalaria de la academia. Allí tratarían a Jackie.

La desataron con cuidado, y la pusieron en la otra camilla que era más nueva. La llevaron a la sala de emergencias y le pusieron venoclipsis, ya que estaba deshidratada. No quiso beber nada que no fuese sangre y ya el racionamiento de sangre se había acabado, según la Teniente Kassandra.

-Está cerca de volver a la normalidad.- comentó Kim.- Si sus ojos han retomado su color chocolate oscuro y ya no tiene más colas afuera es que está mejorando. Solo necesita dos tazas de sangre más y ya volverá en sí.- la mayoría de las personas se encogieron al escuchar la palabra sangre como si fuese algún tipo de medicina contra el vampirismo.

-Espero que vuelva a ser más consciente de su estado vampírico para la próxima.- sentenció la teniente.- Pasar varios años sin beber sangre es perjudicial para los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Black semblante serio.- ¿No se…ha alimentado bien en estos años?

-¿En estos años? Mas como en los últimos treinta años. Se descuidó por completo.

-Creo q-que ella trataba de negar lo que es…- dijo quedamente Crona.

-Exactamente. Los años de sed acumulados por los años la llevaron a tomar más sangre que lo normal. Usualmente con una vez ya es suficiente. Ya con dos veces que beba estará como nueva.- explicó Leonore a los demás.

-Oigan, está despertando.- anuncio Nygus, quien ya llevaba un vaso plástico con sangre O, como Micaella le había dicho. Pero antes de que Nygus entrase, Harvar se ofreció a llevarle la sangre. Al entrar en la habitación, Harvar cerró con llave la puerta suavemente, determinado. Luego se sentó en la silla delante de ella.

Jackie abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentó un poco incomodada por la aguja conectada en su mano y miró detenidamente a Harvar.-Asi que…- carraspeó la chica, tratando de hacer conversación. Harvar le entregó la sangre a Jackie, el vaso tenía un popote para que ella pudiese succionar el contenido. Sus mejillas enrojeciendo, aceptó el vaso y empezó a beber con un notable rubor en las mejillas. Harvar la miraba detenidamente. Ella paró en seco.

-¿Tengo un cuerno saliendo de mi frente?- dijo ella un poco cohibida.

-No, no es nada. Solo que nunca había visto un vampiro alimentarse.

-¿Asi de horrible se ve?- dijo ella un poco triste.

-No, solo eres interesante.- Jackie dejó de beber del vaso. El color rojo de sus ojos despareciendo. Aunque sus orejas de zorro seguían en su cabeza. Harvar notó esto, y con una sádica y extraña idea apareciendo en su cabeza apuntó a sus orejas.-Aun tienes las orejas.

-Rayos, esperaba volver a la normalidad. Aún tengo un poco de sed, mínimo pero allí.

Entonces la razón por la que Harvar cerró la puerta se hizo presente con su extraña y sádica propuesta.

-Si aún tienes sed, puedes beber de mi.- Jackie se quedó con la boca abierta, los colmillos sobresaliendo. –Nadie está viendo, puedes hacerlo.

-No, no. No creo que este bien.- dijo ella. 'Si lo muerdo podría Reclamarlo inconscientemente.' Pensó ella.- No, pero gracias por tu interés esperare a que me traigan…mas.- a Jackie casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas al ver a Harvar apartando el cuello de su camiseta y mostrando su cuello. -¿Qué rayos, Harvar?- logró articular la vampira/Hechicera/Kitsune/arma.

-Vamos, quiero saber que se siente ser mordido.

-… ¿Eres masoquista o estás loco?

-Solo quiero saber.

-…Creo que se a que lleva esto. Esperas a que te convierta para ser más fuerte, ¿o me equivoco?- una sonrisa sádica pero sincera cruzó el rostro de Harvar. Jackie suspiró derrotada.-La verdad es que no se si yo pueda convertirte. Primero deberías pasar a ser Reclamado.

-Lo que sea. Vamos, todos están en el Death Room, ya busque las almas de todos, vi cómo se fueron.

-Bueno, pero solo un sorbito.

Y Harvar prosiguió a acercarse a la cama de Jackie mientras que ella se aferraba sus hombros y acercaba sus labios a su cuello.

-Prometo ser suave contigo, ¿oki?- dijo antes de que el joven sintiera el aliento caliente de la muchacha y luego una extraña sensación en el cuello. Una agradable sensación en el cuello le dio unos mareos leves. Estaba relajado e incómodo al mismo tiempo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Jackie en su cabeza.

'Ya casi, aguanta un tantito.'

Pero la verdad era que a Jackie le costaba separarse. Es que su sangre era simplemente exquisita, mejor a cualquiera que hubiese probado en sus años de caminar la tierra. Con todo su poder espiritual, se separó del muchacho que se bamboleaba como borracho. Limpió con su lengua la herida y los agujeros se cerraron de inmediato. Puso la cabeza del joven en su regazo y suspiró.

Gran parte de Reclamar a un humano es sentir lo que el humano siente, a pequeña escala. Eso y cualquier vampiro q se le acercase a él, se iría ya que el "hedor" no lo soportaba. Aunque para vampiros rivalizantes, el Reclamado huele horrible, para el que ha Reclamado el humano huele bien.

Ya pasado un tiempo, Jackie sintió como el peso extra en su cabeza, las orejas, se iba. Dejo salir aire que estaba reteniendo. Harvar estaba recuperado y tranquilo, como si nada. Entonces los dos se pararon, ella se quitó la aguja, ya la bolsa de líquido se había terminado, y al pararse casi se cae. Harvar, sonriendo, se ofreció para llevarla en su espalda.

Saliendo hacia el Death Room, Harvar miró hacia Jackie.

-Asi que tú eres una gran dibujante. ¿Jackie haikuosa? Haha.- Jackie le dio un zape en la cabeza al chico. Por otro lado, la llamó Jackie y eso estaba muy bien.

**Taraaaan! A que no se lo esperaban…. Hehe. Nos vemos en el capi 10. Y no se si pueda subir mas capítulos durante mis vacas. Estaré entre Venezuela para mi visita navideña a mi familia y país. Y luego me monto a otro avión. Mi mama y yo vamos a un viaje de quinceañeras (obvio para mi, mi mama tiene #$% años) y volveré una semana después de que hayan empezado las clases. Y si puedo actualizar en ese tiempo, considérense amados. **

**Bye! Felices Fiestas! Comenten! Incluso para decir hola o cualquier cosa. Besos.**


End file.
